Shihai no Akuma
by acnologiarikudou
Summary: naruto un niño nacido de la unión de un demonio y una humana, por su venas corre la sangre de la estrella de la mañana y el héroe mas fuerte. criado por las reina de los sucubos. entrenado bajo la tutela del dios de los muertos. poseedor de la longinus mas fuerte naruto tendrá que enfrentarte diversos enemigos porque la batalla entre el orden y el caos nunca termina
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: el despertar de la oscuridad**

 **Shihai no Akuma**

 **(demonio de la dominación)**

Esta historia está rondando en mi cabeza desde hacía tiempo así que como estoy con algo de tiempo líbreme dije "¿por qué no escribirla?" No hace daño

 **ni naruto ni high school dxd me pertenecen (ojalá así fuera :'v)**

 **666**

En una iglesia abandonada una mujer estaba dando a luz (N/A: casi siempre las historias empiezan así jejeje) la mujer tenía rasgos asiáticos, tenía ojos color purpura, su pelo era rojo como tomate (¿entendieron la referencia?) este le llegaba a sus pantorrillas, su cabello se separaba de ambos lados de su rostro por una pintaza de cabello, su piel era algo pálida pero de forma saludable, tenía puesto un uniforme de monja. A su lado se encontraba una hermosa pelinegra como la noche, con un cuerpo increíble curvas definidas y deseables y ojos color rojo rubí.

"vamos ya falta poco kushina tu puedes puja un poco más "dijo la pelinegra dándole ánimos a su amiga

"para ti…(jadeo)… es fácil…(jadeo)… decirlo "dijo la pelirroja llamada kushina con cansancio. Después de un arduo trabajo de parto por fin dio frutos y se escuchó un llanto de un bebe

"es un niño kushina, es hermoso"

"podrías dármelo, quiero verlo"

Kushina vio a su bebe más de cerca y pudo ver sus características, era pequeño incluso más de lo normal dando a entender que era un bebe prematuro otra de sus características era su piel algo pálida pero saludable, ojos heterocromos uno de color purpura y el otro de color avellana y por último, pero no menos importantes su cabello era de color plateado con vetas rojas, al ver el color de cabello kushina no pudo evitar mirarlo con algo de odio indirecto

"kushina no dejes que te afecte eso, dijiste sin importar de cómo lo concebiste lo amarías "dijo la pelinegra viendo al niño con cariño y a la mujer con algo de angustia

"lo siento lilith-sama no puedo evitarlo, no después de lo que _él_ me hizo, pero prometo que lo cuidare y amare mucho no dejare que el odio me cegué"

"me alegra escuchar eso mi niña, dime como lo vas a llamar "dijo con duda ahora identificada lilith

"naruto" dijo completamente convencida la pelirroja

" ¿naruto? ¿Cómo pastel de pescado?, Puedo saber por qué" Lilith la miro con duda a la pelirroja y después al niño en sus brazos que comenzó a reír como si le hubiera gustado el nombre. La pelirroja la mira con una mirada en blanco cuando menciono lo que significaba su nombre.

"primero que todo lilith-sama significa torbellino y segundo en mi familia un ancestro tenía el mismo nombre aquel que llamaban **naruto de la novena bestia** decían que incluso podía vencer a dioses con su fuerza y siempre ayudaba al que lo necesitara, quiero que mi hijo sea tan fuerte como él y también se convierta en un gran héroe como su antepasado" dijo con motivación la pelirroja ala pelinegra que la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

"si sabes que nuestra raza no es muy heroica cierto, _tú_ de todas las personas deberías saberlo" dijo lilith con algo de duda, pero lo al final lo dijo de forma oscura

"tienes razón, pero también lleva mi sangre aparte de la de _el_ confió plenamente en que hará grandes cosas en el futuro igual que sus dos antepasados" dijo con una sonrisa dulce mirando a su pequeño hijo que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

"mmm ya veo, naruto lucifer uzumaki eh suena bien incluso si lo digo yo"

 **666**

 **Time skip 5 años.**

 **Ubicación: norte de europa**

El sol se asomaba por la ventana de un cuarto dándole directamente a los ojos de un niño este tenía pelo plateado con betas rojas, ojos heterocromos uno de color purpura que tenían algo de pereza en ellos piel algo pálida media aproximadamente 41.8 pulgadas por lo que su ka-chan le había dicho estaba bien para su edad, quitándose la pereza de los ojos se levantó de su cama y bajo las escaleras de hacia la cocina allí se encontró con una vista con la que ya estaba familiarizado su madre estaba haciendo el desayuno con un delantal verde, su madre a sus ojos era la mujer más hermosa y dulce que el allá visto con su pelo color rojo ,ojos color purpura y cuerpo que muchas mujeres envidiarían bueno… eso fue lo que le dijo su abuela aunque el entendía muy poco a lo que se refería. En fin, se entró a la cocina y saludo a su madre.

"buenos días ka-chan"

"oh buenos días Naru-chan como amaneciste "dijo con una sonrisa dulce a su querido hijo mientras le servía el desayuno.

"muy bien ka-chan, mmm ka-chan ba-chan ¿vendrá hoy? "dijo con esperanza el pequeño peliblanco mientras comía lo que su madre le había servido.

"mmm creo que vendrá en la tarde cariño, mientas llega puedes explorar el pueblo" dijo con algo de insistencia la pelirroja mientras miraba a su hijo con una mirada nerviosa.

"mmm ok ka-chan me bañare y después iré al pueblo" dijo con una sonrisa feliz naruto mientras terminaba de comer y subía a su habitación a arreglarse.

Cuando naruto se había retirado kushina soltó un suspiro mientras se concentraba en realizar otra tarea para distraer su mente.

 **Con naruto**

Él estaba sentado en su cama pensado en lo que paso en la cocina, desde que tiene memoria su madre algunas veces se comportaba así cuando estaba junto con el sin que su abuela estuviera con ellos, a pesar de ser muy joven naruto tenía una mente aguda, una vez cuando estaba jugando con su madre vio unas extrañas cicatrices en ellas como si fuera sido amordazada, cuando él le pregunto ella dijo "o no solo me lastime cuando trabajaba para el vaticano nada importante" decía con una sonrisa nerviosa, que su madre haya trabajado con el vaticano le pareció raro, no porque fuera sido una exorcista en su juventud sino que le parecía raro que con todo eso el existiera, no es que dudara de su existencia en sí, solo que los exorcistas cazan demonios no?, entonces si así es como es que el todavía seguía vivo, si como ya lo habrán adivinado naruto era un demonio, su madre le había enseñado las diferentes razas sobrenaturales, se guio de los demonios ya que el libro que le dio su madre estos tenían alas de murciélago negras igual a las que él había descubierto recientemente que tenía cuando se daba una ducha.

Otra cosa que le parecía extraña y que siempre se preguntaba era quien era su padre cuando le preguntaba a su madre ella siempre le decía "te lo diré cuando seas mayor" siempre lo decía con una mirada lejana de odio, pero no era hacia él, aunque naruto no la culpaba ya que él también le tenía rencor a su padre por haber abandonado a su madre (si solo lo supiera jejee).

Entrando al baño a ducharse, salió al rato de su cuarto ya con su ropa que consistía en un suéter blanco con una chamarra negra y shorts de igual color. Bajo raídamente las escaleras

"ka-chan voy al pueblo regreso más tarde" grito naruto desde la puerta y sin esperar confirmación salió

En el camino naruto iba pensando en cómo podría jugar hoy cuando unos quejidos le llamaron la atención llegando dónde provenía el sonido se encontró con una niña llorando llena de moretones esta tenía sus ropas algo destrozadas mostrando su piel pálida, la niña tenía pelo plateado aún más que el de él. Acercándose lentamente llamo su atención.

"oye te encuentras bien" dijo con preocupación el peli plata mientras se acercaba.

La niña que aparente tenía tres años más que él se asustó un poco mientras retrocedía por instinto, se calmó un poco cuando vio que solo era un niño

"si solo estoy un poco lastimada y no puedo caminar"

"mmm déjame ayudarte te llevare a un lugar seguro mmm…" Dijo naruto deseando saber su nombre

"sakuya… sakuya lucifage" dijo algo cansada la peli plata sin percatarse de que había dicho su apellido a un extraño. Naruto viendo que estaba a punto de desmallarse la cargo en su espalda o trato ya que ella era más alta que él, pero él era fuerte, el entrenamiento de su abuela estaba dando frutos.

De camino a su casa naruto se quedó pensando en el apellido de la peli plata lo había visto en otra parte, dejando ese pensamiento de lado siguió hasta que llego a su casa allí encontró a su abuela y a su madre

Su abuela era una mujer joven de cabello tan oscuro como la noche, ojos color rubí figura de reloj de arena pechos copa D piel algo pálida y vestía un largo vestido negro que resaltaba su figura.

"ba-chan, ka-chan ayúdenme "grito desde la entrada naruto algo cansado de cargar a la niña en sus hombros

"que paso Naru-chan" dijo con preocupación lilith mientras veía a la herida y la colocaba en el sofá mientras que kushina buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios

"no lo se estaba así cuando la encontré ba-chan" dijo algo preocupado el ojimixto mientras su madre trataba a la niña herida.

"¿no te dijo su nombre?"

"si creo que era sakuya lucifage"

"mmmm ya veo" dijo con calma lilith bueno eso era por fuera, pero por dentro se estaba preguntado que hacia un demonio no menos un lucifage en el mundo humano más sabiendo que esta parte era dominio de la facción nórdica, aunque ella y su pequeña familia se encontraban en buenos términos con el viejo pervertido de Odín, los otros demonios no. Luego callo en cuenta el inframundo se encontraba actualmente en una guerra civil siendo esta entra la facción que gobernaba su hijo rivam livan lucifer y otros descendientes de los reyes demonios originales se hacen llamar la facción viejo demonio y en otro bando hasta donde había investigado era comandado por cuatro demonios de los clanes gremory, sitri, glasya-labolas y astaroth se hacían llamar la nueva facción satán esta guerra se llevó acabo ya que su hijo y otros descendientes de los reyes demonios originales querían volver a estallar la gran guerra lo cual desde su punto de vista le parecía algo estúpido, su mente volvió a la realidad cuando naruto la llamo.

"ba-chan que pasa la conoces" dijo naruto haciendo su cabeza hacia un lado lindamente provocando que su abuela lo abrazara y lo estrujara contra sus pechos mientras chillaba "kawai" viendo que su hijo podría morir a manos de suegra decidió intervenir

"ne lilith-sama ahogas a Naru-chan" dijo con una mirada en blanco la pelirroja mientras que lilith soltaba a su hijo. Cuando lo soltó lilith noto algo y era la sonrisa incomoda que le estaba dando a su nieto y ala lucifage viendo esto decidió intervenir

"ne Naru-chan porque no a nuestra invitada a tu cuarto para que descanses y la cuidas allá "dijo con calma mientras veía como naruto se llevaba a la invitada inconsciente cargándola estilo nupcial a su recamara.

Viendo que naruto ya se había ido a su recamara miro a kushina dándole una mirada severa

"que es lo que sucede ahora"

"mmm es naruto… cada vez se parece más a _él_ no importa cuanto lo intente siempre me recuerda su rostro, siento que debería alejarme de el ahora no puedo soportar cada vez que me llama mama me repugna de solo escucharlo "dijo con desagrado kushina evitando la mirada que le estaba dando lilith una mirada fría

"te repugna tu propio hijo… sé que mi hijo quien abuso de ti… sé que no estoy posición de decirlo, pero deberías superarlo naruto te ama muchísimo y se preocupa por ti, no creo que deberías compararlo con la bestia sin cerebro de mi hijo" dijo lilith con una voz sin emociones mientras miraba a kushina, sin percatarse de que alguien había bajado de su cuarto y había escuchado todo

"así que ka-chan me odia "dijo entre lágrimas el ojimixto sorprendiendo a kushina y lilith quienes se alarmaron cuando lo vieron entrar a la habitación.

"Naru-chan yo…" trato de decir kushina tratando de colocar su mano en el hombro de su hijo, pero este sorpresivamente la aparto

"no tienes que decir nada… ya no tienes que fingir quererme nadie te obliga hacerlo" dijo con la mirada al suelo naruto mientras algunas lágrimas empapaban el piso y salió corriendo a su habitación sin percatarse de la mirada herida de kushina, ella iba a seguirlo cuando lilith la detuvo

"no creo que sea buena idea déjame hablar con el quédate aquí abajo trata de tomar algo"

"está bien"

Lilith subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto de naruto sin tocar igual siempre lo hacía, lo encontró con lágrimas en sus mejillas sentado en una silla al lado de su cama donde se encontraba la niña herida e inconsciente naruto vio cuando entro y cuando ella lo abrazó y lo sentó en su regazo susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras

"ba-chan porque tuve que nacer" pegunto entre llantos naruto

"Naru-chan no diga eso si tu no fueras nacido no fueras dado la felicidad de ser abuela y poder quererte todos los días" dijo con una sonrisa lilith mientras abrazaba más fuerte a naruto

"enserio" dijo con duda naruto mientras sus lágrimas eran secadas en su abuela ella le asiento con una sonrisa

"bueno que tal si bajamos y hablamos con tu madre eh" dijo feliz lilith mientras cargaba a su nieto sin percatarse que su invitada estaba consiente. En ese mismo instante se sintió una explosión que venía de abajo. Lilith iba bajar, pero sintió un aura que la puso nerviosa era el aura de un dragón nada más y nada menos que crom cruach unos de los dragones malvados decían que podía hacerles frente a los 5 reyes dragones, pero no estaba solo a su lado estaba la devoradora del más allá egipcio y némesis del dios del sol rah, aphophis actualmente estaban en su forma humana, crom usa un traje negro su cabello era castaño, pero tenía marcas como si fuera sangre, ojos color rojo de su boca sobresalían caninos tenía una altura de 1.80m a su lado aphophis miraba sin interés con sus ojos rojos y cabello negro hasta la espalda completamente suelto piel pálida figura voluptuosa (porque la mayoría de los seres sobrenaturales tienen grandes pechos cuando se treta de féminas en dxd) con pechos copa c llevaba una chaqueta negra junto una falda de igual color debajo de la chaqueta tenia puesto una camisa blanca apretada que enmarcaba su figura ella media 1.60m(la mayoría de las mujeres que conozco miden eso no es mi culpa) ella miraba con desinterés como crom pisotea a una sangrante kushina mientras la interrogaba

"volveré a preguntar maldita sea donde se encuentra el sacred gear" dijo con furia crom mientras pisotea más fuerte a kushina que no paraba de llorar

"lo juro no se de lo que me hablan"

"maldita sea hable del maldito longinus que contiene la maldita bestia que casi destruye a nuestro miembro más fuerte trihexia o el 666 "dijo crom mas fuerte mientras la pisotea mas

"lo juro no se de lo que me hablan porque debería tenerlo yo" hablo entre jadeos mientras que la sangre empezaba a llenar sus pulmones

"ERES DESCENDIENTE DE UZUMAKI NARUTO NO? DEBES DE TENERLA ERES SU ÚNICA DESCENDIENTE VIVA" grito crom pisando más fuerte viendo que ella estaba a punto de morir, la mano de crom se volvió etérea y la metió en el pecho de kushina hurgando en su alma sin encontrar pistas de la sacred gear.

"parece ser que no tiene nada vámonos "dijo con calma aphophis crom asintió y salió por la puerta deja aphophis sola con el cadáver sin más ella volvió hacia la escalera donde vio ojos heterocromos observándola con miedo y furia y también reconoció a lilith, sin más le dio una pequeña sonrisa a naruto mientras se iba. Viendo que todo se había calmado y ya no podan sentir a los dragones malvados, naruto fue directamente a donde estaba su madre.

 **(inserte canción: titanium-sia)**

"ka-chan despierta por favor si, te perdono solo despierta "dijo entre sollozos naruto desde atrás lilith solo podía ver como naruto lloraba sobre el cadáver de su amiga, se tapó su boca para tapar sus sollozos, pero vieron que kushina aun respiraba y llego a abrir los ojos

"Naru-chan…(cof)… a pesar de lo que dije…(cof)…siempre te he querido…(cof)… no importa en lo que te conviertas siempre te amare…(cof)… sea el camino que elijas no te rindas…(cof)hay tantas cosas que quisiera enseñarte naruto...(cof)… ojalá pudiera verte crecer mi Naru-chan y verte convertirte en un gran hombre…(cof)… hazle caso a tu abuela naruto…(cof)… naruto te amo tanto" dijo entre llantos kushina mientras que su hijo lloraba derramando muchas lágrimas atrás de todos lilith veía esto con lágrimas de tristeza.

"ka-chan despierta… maldición…por favor despierta ka-chan…KA-CHANNN" grito entre llantos naruto lilith abrazo a su pequeño nieto para tratar de calmarlo mientras ella también lloraba

 **Time skip: siguiente día**

 **Pov naruto**

Ha pasado un día desde que ka-chan murió mi abuela y yo estamos en el campo fuera de nuestra casa dándole un entierro digno a ka-chan, todavía no puedo creer q haya muerto a veces me pregunto si no fuera quedado paralizado tal vez fuera podido ayudarla si no fuera tan débil tal vez… yo solo… tal vez ella estuviera con nosotros desde que ella murió algo se rompió dentro de mí, aunque por alguna extraña razón escucho voces en mi cabeza

 **Pov normal**

En un campo se podían ver dos personas frente una lápida una era una mujer joven la otra persona era un niño que miraba a una lápida llena de flores sin ninguna emoción la mujer por otro lado soltaba pequeñas lágrimas, en la lápida estaban las siguientes palabras:

 **Aquí yace kushina uzumaki**

 **Gran madre, hija y mujer**

 **1968-1998**

 **Que descanse en paz**

"ba-chan… este mundo… es un infierno" dijo sin emociones naruto mientras miraba la lápida sin más se retiró a hacia la casasin ver el rostro perplejo de su abuela, naruto subió a su cuarto donde 2estaba su invitada consiente mirándolo con algo de simpatía ya que ella sabía lo que se sentida perder a alguien de su familia.

"el dolor pasara con el tiempo sabes"

"y que hago mientras pasa eh?"

"no lo sé"

Lilith entro a la habitación viendo a los dos niños hablando y decidió decir algo

"naruto vendrás junto conmigo al hades allí te harás mas fuerte con la tutela de hades" dijo sin rodeos lilith sorprendiendo a naruto y a sakuya

"hai lilith-ba-chan "dijo sin dudas naruto iba a comenzar a empacar para irse, pero fue detenido por el grito de sakuya

"eres lilith, la lilith reina de los súcubos y esposa de lucifer original y madre de todos los demonios" dijo con sorpresa sakuya mientras veía como ella asentía y luego volteo hacia naruto" y tú eres su nieto?... por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre"

"a cierto mi nombre es…" miro a su abuela con duda, pero ella asintió" mi nombre es naruto lucifer uzumaki" dijo simplemente para luego ver como sakuya lo vía como un bicho raro para luego pararse y arrodillársele

"lucifer-sama déjeme servirle por favor" dijo con convicción naruto la miro extrañado y busco ayuda en su abuela ella le asintió nuevamente, pero esta vez con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro

"está bien solo no me llames sama no me gustan los honoríficos está bien?" ella le asintió y se quedó de pie frente del como si estuviera esperando una orden lo cual era cierto teniendo suficiente diversión lilith les dijo que empacaran.

 **Ubicación: brecha dimensional**

Una pequeña niña vestida con un atuendo de gotic Loli, su cara no tenía emociones tenia pelo negro como la noche y ojos violetas mira un espejo que reflejaba al mundo humano cuando se ubicó mostro a naruto empacando

"así que un niño descendiente de la estrella de la mañana y la novena bestia esto se pondrá interesante, tal vez él pueda ayudarme" dijo sin emociones, pero de pronto una pequeña sonrisa aparición su rostro.

 **Fin-.**

Mi primer fin espero sus sugerencias quiero agradecer a the omega nigthmare el me inspiro a hacer este fic con muchas de sus historias, pienso hacer esta historia de una sola pareja ustedes elijan… nada de rias, ni akeno ya están muy repetidas


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: lo que hay en las sombras**

 **Shihai no akuma**

 **(demonio de la dominación)**

 **Estuve viendo sus reviews y me pareció interesante que la mayoría haya escogido a lilith… y pensé como seria si te enamoraras de tu abuela… quede bloqueado en segundos jejeje, pero tratare eh.**

 **En cuanto algunos reviews gracias por las criticas tratare de no cometer esos errores. Gracias especialmente a historyfan01 por su critica la tendré en cuenta, pero en mi defensa quiero decir que estaba emocionado por mi primer fic y no revise muchas cosas hasta yo creo que no explique bien algunas cosas jejeje.**

 **aqui creo que me inspire y trate de hace un opening el cual como todos contiene spoiler**

 **Sin más preámbulos aquí la historia**

 **Ni naruto ni high school dxd me pertenecen créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

 **(inserte tema de apertura: naruto shippuden opening 6- sign-flow)**

 **(I realize the screaming pain**

 **Hearing loud in my brain)**

Se podía ver a naruto de Niño jugando

con su madre en un columpio.

cambiando de escena se podía ver a sakuya junto

con una mujer con cabello plateado disfrutando de un helado.

 **(but i'm going straight ahead with the scar)**

 **(can your hear me)**

Se podía ver a naruto ver al horizonte con una mirada seria junto a él lo acompañaban lilith y sakuya.

 **(can your hear me)**

Los cuatro actuales satanes veían al horizonte con sirzechs lucifer mirando al horizonte con seriedad al frente a su izquierda se podía ver a ajuka beelzebub mirando sin interés al horizonte, a su derecha se veía a serafall leviathan dando una pose de chica mágica por último se podía ver detrás de sirzechs a falbium asmodeus este miraba hacia las sobras.

 **(can your hear me)**

Se podía ver a rizevim junto con Euclides detrás de ellos había seis figuras oscuras que daban la silueta de ser dragones.

 **(wasurete shimae baii yo kanji**

 **Nakunacchaewaii**

 **Surimui ta kokoro ni futao shitanda)**

Se podía ver a naruto luchando contra aphophis ella tenía una mirada que destellaba desinterés, pero sin previo aviso su forma se envolvió en un capullo de oscuridad, naruto al ver esto se cubrió de oscuridad y su espada desbordaba llamas doradas y negras.

 **(kizutsui tatte heikidayo mou itami wa**

 **Nai kara ne**

 **Sono ashiro hikizuri nagara mou wo)**

A lo lejos se podía ver como rizevim junto a Euclides observaban la batalla con una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro, detrás de ellos se encontraban yamata no orochi junto a azi dahaka observando sin emoción la batalla.

En la batalla una espada y una garra chocaron causando una gran explosión.

 **(mirushinatta jibun jishin na**

 **Oto wo tatete kuzureteitta**

 **Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ka)**

En un vasto mar de oscuridad naruto trataba de no ser tragado, pero sin importar sus intentos se hundía en ella. De la oscuridad salió una bestia hecha de oscuridad con ojos rojos esta bestia tenía seis colas junto con un cráneo que se colocaba entre sus grandes orejas de zorro.

 **(tsutae nikitayo kisuato tadokke**

 **Sekai ni oshi tu sarete shimau mae ni**

 **Oboeteru kara namida no sora o)**

Se podía ver a lilith luchando contra su hijo rizevim que entraba en su verdadera forma detrás de él estaba Euclides que hizo que el piso fuera completamente hielo, al ver esto ella entro en su forma demoniaca alzando así 5 pares de alas mientras cargaba contra su hijo y el lucifage

En otra escena se podía ver como su forma demoniaca retrocedía mientras ella caí a un abismo.

 **(Ano itami ga Kimi no koto o mamotte**

 **Kereta**

 **Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda)**

Naruto despertó parecía tener un mal sueño a su lado se encontraba sakuya que lloraba de alegría Detrás de sakuya se encontraba hades junto a Perséfone y melione estos miraban esta escena con una sonrisa en su rostro incluso hades.

 **666**

 **Ubicación: desconocida**

 **(inserte ost girei- Naruto shippuden)**

En una habitación algo oscura y tétrica donde no llegaba la luz del sol, la habitación estaba iluminado apenas unas cuantas antorchas que se encontraban en las paredes dándole asi un ambiente tétrico, en la habitación se podía divisar una gran mesa donde se hallaban ocho figuras, siete de estas estaban sentadas mientras que una de estas se mantenía de pie detrás de una de las figuras sentadas.

"encontraron la sagred gear de la novena bestia en kushina?" dijo con duda una figura que estaba al pie de la mesa, esta figura vestía una túnica plateada y blanca con bordes y decoraciones doradas, tenía cabello plateado oscuro algo largo y tena una pequeña barba de chivo y ojos color avellana, por su apariencia se podía decir que aparentaba 40 años de edad. A pesar de todo esto tenía un aura espeluznante esta figura era nada más y nada menos que uno de los hijos del lucifer original rizevim livan lucifer, uno de los tres súper diablos.

"parece ser que su descendiente no poseía tal artefacto sagrado, rizevim" dijo sin emoción aphophis ella vestía igual que cuando estaba en la residencia uzumaki siendo esta una chaqueta negra, blusa blanca debajo de esta y una falda negra (esas de colegialas de anime). Ella iba seguir hablando cuando otra figura la interrumpió.

"cuida tu lengua lagarto sobrealimentado, rizevim-sama merece más respeto" dijo la figura que se encontraba de pie de tras del mencionado rizevim, su vestimenta consistía en una túnica plateada con accesorios detallados, tenía cabello plateado que está ligado con un peinado de trenzas, por su aspecto se podría considerar como un hombre joven, esta persona era Euclides lucifage hermano menor de grayfia lucifage y perro faldero del hijo de lucifer.

"Euclides no es para tanto, déjala que siga hablando" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el mencionado rizevim a Euclides.

"como decía el sagred gear no fue encontrado en la mujer uzumaki, lo cual nos deja sin opciones de quien podría poseerla ya que ya no quedan descendientes de uzumaki naruto"

"solo escuchar la mención su nombre me repugna" dijo una figura que estaba vestida con túnicas color gris en su cintura llevaba una gran cuerda que está en nudos de color purpura, tenía cabello negro largo y piel pálida, ojos color amarillo con hendiduras en ellos dándole un aspecto como de reptil, por su apariencia se podía decir que era alguien joven (piensen en orochimaru), esta figura era yamata no orochi, el dragón con la sangre de veneno.

"hasta yo estaría enfadado siendo tú el gran yamata no orochi, jajaja después de todo el junto con susanoo barrieron el piso contigo no?" dijo con burla una figura que vestía una gran capa negra y solo pantalones negros, su piel era morena con raros tatuajes y su cabello era color azul plateado, por lo que se podía ver era un hombre joven (piensen en acnología de fairy tail), esta persona era azi dahaka, el dragón de los mil hechizos.

"cállate de una vez dahaka incluso con tus mil hechizos no creo que aguantes mi veneno letal" dijo algo de arrogancia y furia yamata no orochi mientras que azi dahaka estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre él.

"quieres hacer la prueba eh?"

"adelante kukuku veamos quien es el mejor dragón" dijo con arrogancia yamata no orochi mientras que de sus manos salían pequeñas serpientes blancas iban a seguir con su riña cuando alguien los interrumpió.

"ustedes dos, ya deténganse se están comportando como niños" dijo con algo de rabia una figura más que una persona parecía un monstruo su vestimenta consistía en una gran capa que ocultaba la mayor parte de su cuerpo, pero de reojo debajo de la capucha se podía divisar unos ojos plateados, además de eso de su capa sobresalía una cola y se podía divisar su mano derecha esta tenía aspecto de una garra, una garra de oso. (creo que es algo oc asi que no hay referencia a otro personaje), este era grendel el dragón de la fuerza criminal, muchos lo comparaban con la gran fuerza que tenía el titán atlas, algunos pensaban que era mayor a la del titan.

"claro grendel no queremos que la bestia indestructible se enfade no es cierto?" dijo con sarcasmo azi dahaka mientras que el mencionado grendel le daba una mirada de furia

"ya basta, dahaka prosigamos con la reunión" dijo con seriedad crom cruach o también conocido como el dragón de la luna creciente mientras proseguía con la reunión

"como iba diciendo ya que por ahora no nos tenemos que preocupar por la novena bestia, es hora de seguir con el plan, como ya sabrán ophis ha creado la khaos brigade" dijo rizevim con calma, pero tenía una sonrisa creciente en su rostro

"y eso que?" pregunto azi dahaka con algo de duda (¿redundante no?).

"a eso iba parece ser que está reclutando a muchos miembros de diferentes facciones incluso a dioses de estas, lo que podemos usar a nuestro favor, en conclusión, ustedes se unirán a esta organización"

"a que te refieres?" Pregunto esta vez grendel

"solo digamos que cuando el infinito baje la guardia ahí estaremos"

"mmm creo que ya entiendo, mientras que eso sucede es hora de buscar el santo grial para sacar trihexia de su encierro eterno y desatar el apocalipsis en esta y en todas las dimensiones" dijo con una sonrisa oscura crom cruach

"ladón ya has averiguado donde encerraron a trihexia?" dijo aphophis mientras miraba a la octava figura que se encontraba en la mesa tenía apariencia de un joven, tenía cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo alta, tenía un flequillo que le llegaba hasta la nariz, su atuendo consiste en una camisa de color oscuro y una capa de color claro que se asemeja unas llamas que terminan en formas de tiras en la parte inferior, llevaba pantalones oscuros junto con botas del mismo color (piensen en mad gear tártaros de fairy tail), esta persona era ladón el dragón insome .

"mmm parece ser que el dios de facción bíblica lo sello en un lugar llamado "el fin del mundo" aún no se con certeza en donde está ubicado este lugar" dijo con aburrimiento ladón mientras miraba aphophis mientras ella asentía.

"ya veo, si todo sale como lo esperado todos estarán bajo nuestro control y el dragón del apocalipsis estará muerto y con esto no habrá obstáculos entre la brecha dimensional y nosotros" dijo crom cruach con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro algo malvado, todos asintieron de igual forma.

"bueno me retiro, esta reunión de qlippoth se da por terminada" dijo el lucifer mientras que se retiraba junto con Euclides mientras que los dragones malvados se quedaban en la habitación.

"no entiendo porque dejamos que un simple demonio sea nuestro líder" dijo crom cruach con algo de ira mientras golpeaba la mesa.

"tranquílate crom, mientras que el hijo de lucifer este de nuestro lado este plan no puede fallar, con el ejercito de la vieja facción Satán podremos poner en libertad a trihexia mucho más rápido y más fácil y una vez que trihexia esté libre el hijo de lucifer morirá" dijo calculadoramente aphophis mientras que los dragones malvados restantes sonreían de forma siniestra.

 **(fin del ost)**

 **666**

 **Ubicación: el inframundo, dominio de hades.**

 **Time skip 2 años**

la luz se filtraba atreves de la habitación espaciosa en la cama de esta se encontraba un niño peli plateado con mechones rojos, abriendo los ojos poco a poco, sintió que tenía algo de peso encima que no lo dejaba levantarse, al percatarse de cuál era el problema se puso pálido allí a su lado se encontraba una joven de unos 17 o 18 más o menos, su cuerpo estaba dividido en dos colores, su lado derecho y de apariencia calcárea, tal como si no tuviera sangre, su lado izquierdo negro como la noche, vestía un vestido dorado que acentuaba bien su figura, ella era la hija de hades, princesa del inframundo, diosa de los fantasma y espíritus, melione. el problema que tenía a nuestro protagonista asustado era que su brazo derecho estaba atorado en sus pechos copa c y tenía miedo de levantarla porque sabía cómo iba reaccionar, el conocía muy bien a la diosa de los fantasmas después de todo vivía en esta parte del inframundo desde hace dos años, actualmente tiene 7 años y un año y medio entrenando con hades el dios del inframundo y uno de los tres grandes hijos de cronos el titán del tiempo siendo el más fuerte de ellos. Pero volviendo al tema en cuestión la hermosa pero peculiar hija de hades se levantaba.

"no te muevas tanto Naru-chan, no puedo dormir" dijo entre sueños la diosa

"ne, pero melione-sama usted no necesita dormir" dijo sin expresión naruto mientras la miraba a los ojos, ella resoplo ante lo que él le dijo y se levantó dando una gran vista a naruto de su gran trasero en forma de corazón, no es que él le diera mucha importancia ya que él era inocente en ese aspecto.

"ne Naru-chan no quieres ducharte conmigo?" dijo con una sonrisa nada santa mientras veía a naruto levantarse de la cama, él iba responder cuando una persona irrumpió en la habitación

"naruto-sama es hora del desayuno, oh veo melione- _sama_ está aquí con usted" dijo con algo de veneno sakuya mientras que veía de reojo a melione, mientras esto sucedía naruto suspiro desde el día que llegaron al dominio de hades las dos no se soportaban, y naruto no sabía el porqué de esto. Que una de ellas fuera un demonio y la otra una diosa no ayudaba mucho ya que según lo que le había dicho su abuela lilith hades no se llevaba bien con los demonios de la facción bíblica. Nosotros somos una excepción ya que según su abuela hades le debía algunos favores.

"oh sakuya-chan buenos días ya bajo a buscar el desayuno voy al baño primero" sakuya asintió a lo que dijo naruto

"yo te acompaño Naru-chan" dijo con una gran sonrisa melione, que si no fuera esa la vida real muchos creerían que era una película de terror, ella iba a seguirlo cuando sakuya la interrumpió con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro

"oh lo sientro melione- _sama_ , pero Perséfone-sama la solicita abajo con ella" la diosa a regañadientes bajo hacia donde se encontraba su madre, dejado a sakuya y naruto solos

"se le ofrece algo naruto-sama" pregunto servicialmente mientras naruto suspiraba más de mil veces le dijo que dejara de usar el sama con él, pero ella no cedía.

"no nada por ahora sakuya, gracias de todas formas" dijo naruto mirando a sakuya de reojo, ella actualmente vestía un traje de maid azul oscuro, en estos dos años ella había crecido y su figura lo expresaba muy bien siendo de 1.50 m, con pechos copa b en crecimiento. Actualmente tiene 11 años (apariencia de sakuya izayoi obviamente)

"como desee naruto-sama, cualquier cosa estoy aquí para usted" con eso se retiró de la habitación

Viendo que sakuya se retiró él se metió al baño, entrando a la ducha se quedó pensando en cómo había llegado hasta aquí muchas cosas pasaron desde que llegaron al dominio de hades. Una de esas fue la prueba que el le puso para ver si era digno de ser su aprendiz

 **Flashback: 2 años**

En un campo totalmente desierto se encontraba naruto frente al dios de los muertos en toda su gloria, hades vestía una gran túnica negra con esqueletos con bordes dorados, sus ojos eran rojos prácticamente era un esqueleto viviente.

Mucho más lejos de la zona donde se encontraban el demonio y el dios se encontraba lilith, sakuya y Perséfone la reina del inframundo e hija de Deméter observando todo unas con curiosidad y algo de temor(sakuya)

" **así que quieres ser mi discípulo, dime por que debería tomarte como discípulo cuando eres un murciélago inmundo y despreciable"** dijo con algo de odio hades mientras lo veía a los ojos los cuales en ningún momento mostraron miedo ante su presencia debía darle algo de crédito al niño

"no puedo decirle que me acepte solo porque le debe algunos favores a ba-chan, no le pido que me entrene como descendiente de lucifer ni por serlo de naruto uzumaki, le pido que me entrene como naruto, quiero formar mi propio camino no por ser alguien que desciende de la estrella de la mañana ni por ser descendiente del héroe más fuerte, quiero hacer mi camino por mis propias acciones" dijo con convicción mirando sin inmutarse a hades, aunque el aura que él tenía olía a muerte.

" **pareces tener agallas mocoso no todos pueden estar en mi presencia y mantenerse consiente, hagamos un trato si logras sobrevivir a una pelea por unos cincuenta segundos serás mi discípulo de lo contrario saldrás del inframundo y nunca volverás a este no importa que"**

"acepto" dijo sin vacilar naruto

" **pero tengo entendido que no posees entrenamiento alguno ¿como piensas enfrentarte a mi eh?"**

"soy de los que aprende con la práctica"

" **si tú lo dices, entonces comencemos"** hades dijo sin emociones viendo al mocoso que tenia de frente

Naruto se adelantó hacia hades con intención de darle el primer golpe, pero como estamos hablando de un dios este lo esquivo fácilmente sin previo aviso hades agarro la cabeza de naruto y lo lanzo lejos sin ningún esfuerzo, naruto callo lejos lastimándose parte de sus rodillas y codos, naruto sabía que el dios se estaba conteniendo si no ya estaría muerto, levantándose con algo de esfuerzo miro a hades

" _debo estar más alerta como siquiera podría darle un golp.._ " pensó naruto pero ese pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando hades apareció de frente dándole un golpe en sus entrañas haciéndolo escupir sangren y sin perder tiempo el dios lanzo una patada a su costado rompiendo algunas costillas y brazos en el proceso salió volando una vez más **.**

" _maldita sea no puedo morir aquí, no creo poder resistir más"_ pensó naruto casi entrando a la inconciencia su vista ya estaba poniéndose borrosa cuando algo extraño paso por un momento, todo el panorama estaba en un color gris sepia y todo se detuvo.

 **Con lilith, sakuya y persefone** **minutos antes.**

"no cree que es algo exagerado que naruto-sama enfrente a el dios de la muerte" dijo visiblemente preocupada sakuya mientras miraba a lilith que tenía una mirada seria en sus bellas facciones.

"el mismo me pidió no interferir sin importar lo que pase, aunque me pidió esto no puedo evitar preocuparme por el"

"tal vez tu no tengas permitido interferir, pero prometo que si algo le pasa a tu nieto prometo sacarlo de ahí lo más rápido posible" dijo con una dulce sonrisa la reina del inframundo

"gracias Perséfone te lo agradezco mucho" dijo con una sonrisa igual lilith pero en sus ojos se podía ver todavía algo de preocupación

"Perséfone-sama, naruto-sama está siendo lastimado sáquelo se lo suplico" dijo entre sollozos sakuya mientras veía con el dios de la muerte mandaba a volar a su amo, Perséfone iba a actuar, pero lilith la detuvo Perséfone la miro con duda

"no, todavía no"

"¡pero que dice lilith-sama! Naruto-sama está siendo lastimado por el señor hades es probable que muera si esto sigue así" dijo sakuya mientras salía corriendo para salvar a su amo, pero antes de que ella pudiera lilith se interpuso y la sostuvo para que no escapara y fuera donde estaba su nieto" déjeme ir necesito salvara naruto-sama" dijo mientras forcejeaba en los brazos, pero se detuvo al sentir humedad en su cabeza (N/a: lilith es más alta que ella obviamente) alzo su vista para ver a lilith soltando pequeñas lagrimas

"crees que no me duele ver como lastiman a mi nieto y no poder hacer nada, crees que no me dolió cuando su madre fue asesinada frente a sus ojos sin que yo posibilidades de hacer algo para salvarla, yo también quisiera parar esto pero el necesita esto si quiere volverse más fuerte necesita probarse ante uno de los diez seres más poderosos del mundo" lilith dijo mientras veía a su nieto ser golpeado pero de un segundo a otro el mundo se volvió gris y el tiempo se detuvo a su lado estaba sakuya que no se veía afectaba por el efecto los únicos que se veían afectados eran hades y Perséfone. "sakuya que es lo que est…" iba a seguir hablando cuando miro que sakuya tenía un reloj dorado en su mano que brillaba mucho ella reconoció ese reloj era uno de los artefactos sagrados que dios de la biblia creo según lo que ella recordaba se llama "the decline of time" o el ocaso del tiempo.

"no dejare que le hagan daño a naruto-sama no mientras viva" dijo con convicción mientras que el reloj brillaba, pero de pronto todo volvió a la normalidad y sakuya se desmayo

"vaya parece que ella también tiene potencial" dijo lilith mientras cargaba ala inconsciente sakuya

 **Con naruto ahora**

Cuando todo el panorama se usó gris y el tiempo pareció detenerse naruto miro hacia todas partes tratando de buscar la causa de pronto en frente de él se encontraba una chica que jamás había visto la chica vestía un traje gotic Loli, su cara no tenía emociones tenia pelo negro como la noche y ojos violetas miraba a naruto con algo de curiosidad

"parece que vas a morir"

"enserio, dime de algo que no sepa" dijo con sarcasmo naruto mientras trataba de no desmallarse

"yo puedo ayudarte"

"así, ¿cómo? Y porque lo harías"

"puedo desbloquear un poder latente en ti, solo necesito un favor tuyo"

"un favor eh, está bien acepto" no dudo en ningún momento después de todo él era un demonio

"el favor lo pediré después cuando seas más fuerte" dicho eso procedió a sacar una serpiente negra pequeña de su manga, la serpiente se metió en su piel y llego a lo que sería su alma. "nos veremos en el futuro naruto"

"espera no me has dicho tu nombre" dijo naruto con duda ya que está apunto de desmallarse

"tengo muchos nombres, pero puedes llamarme ophis y por cierto ya desbloqué tu potencial ahora te toca a ti dominarlo"

Naruto no sabía a lo que se refería, pero sin previo aviso se desmayó y con eso ophis desapareció del lugar.

 **Espacio Mental de naruto**

El lugar donde se despertó naruto estaba completamente oscuro curiosamente había agua debajo de sus pies, pero de un momento a otro el lugar fue iluminado por una pequeña luz el trato de alcanzarla, pero la luz escapaba de sus manos y siguió hasta llegar a un lugar donde se encontraba una bestia esta tenía nueve colas y su forma en si era la de un zorro…con nueve colas lo curioso de su forma era que tenía grandes orejas como conejo y su pela estaba entre dorado y naranja , el zorro lo estaba mirando con sus ojos rojos hasta que hablo

" **así que tú eres mi nuevo portador debo decir que estoy sorprendido de que alguien con la sangre de la estrella de la mañana tenga también la sangre del héroe más fuerte"** dijo la bestia mientras miraba a naruto a los ojos

"quien eres tú y donde estamos" dijo curioso el rubio una parte de el pensaba que había muerto

" **primero estamos en tu espacio mental aquella parte de tu ser que conecta tu alma y tu mente por eso en este lugar no hay mucha luz ya que tu mente permanece oscura tras recuerdos recientes"** naruto tenía una mirada triste cuando la bestia dijo lo último, la bestia viendo esto decidió hablar **"si te sirve de consuelo ninguno de mis portadores han nacido y conocido a sus padres tu eres la primera excepción deberías sentirte afortunado"** la bestia vio como naruto ya no tenía esa mirada triste y lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa viendo esto el decidió responder su otra pregunta **"volviendo a tu otra pregunta antes de responderte quiero que escuches una historia. Hace mucho tiempo solo existía la nada no había equilibrio en el universo, para que el equilibrio existiese nacieron dos seres el "orden" y el "caos", el orden creo la vida mientras que el caos se encargaba de regularla para que esta no rompiera el balance del universo,** **pero pronto el orden vio que el caos excedía su dominio en el universo destruyéndolo todo a su paso el orden decido crear guardianes para que protegieran al universo estos guardianes se les llamo primordiales o guardianes del universo eran nueve bestias que protegían toda vida que orden había creado pero pronto caos se dio cuenta que su gran dominio era interferido por estos seres así que trato de destruirlos orden viendo que caos quería hacerles daño a sus guardianes decido declarar la guerra contra caos esta se le llamo la "guerra fantasma" pocos saben que en verdad paso este suceso muchos creen que es un mito o un cuento para niños, sin embargo esta guerra causo grandes cambios en el universo mismo dando así al nacimiento de lo que muchos seres llaman la brecha dimensional un portal que conecta las tres dimensiones la tierra, el inframundo y el cielo, pero volviendo a la historia la guerra acabo con la muerte de ambos bandos pero ninguno de los dos podía morir en sí, sus cuerpos perecían pero sus almas transmigraban de un cuerpo a otro al azar muchas guerras se lucharon para decidir el equilibrio del universo pero todas acaban igual o eso se pensaba hubo un error en la última rencarnación del orden este no nació al mismo tiempo que la rencarnación del caos"** dijo la bestia mientras naruto lo miraba con duda

"a que te refieres con que no nació al mismo tiempo que la de caos y quienes son estas últimas rencarnaciones" dijo con duda naruto mirando a la bestia, aunque él cree saber la respuesta

" **antes de responderte esa pregunta dime mocoso porque peleas"** dijo la bestia mientras miraba a los ojos del niño suma seriedad

"antes que nada mi nombre es naruto no mocoso y yo peleo para proteger a las personas importantes para mi justo como lo hacía mi antepasado esa voluntad me fue heredada y no pienso en romperla" dijo con seguridad mientras veía a la bestia a los ojos

" **palabras sabias para un mocoso de cinco años tienes mi respeto, y para contestar a tu otra pregunta caos rencarno en una bestia llamada trihexia o irónicamente llamada la bestia del apocalipsis y orden transmigro muchos años después en… ti"** naruto se sorprendió con lo que dijo la bestia

"mmm entiendo eso explica por qué la bestia del apocalipsis no fue destruida solo sellada" su abuela le conto quien era trihexia según lo que le había contado era una bestia sin mente que tenía un poder mayor al del dios de la biblia comparado al dragón del apocalipsis y esta bestia fue la causa de su muerte junto al golpe final que le dieron los cuatro grandes satanes en un ataque kamikaze suicida donde acabo con los líderes de ambos bandos "si eso es cierto qué ocurrió con los guardianes que orden creó"

" **los nueve guardianes murieron en la guerra fantasma pero muchos años después el dios de la biblia encontró nueve armas que se hallaban en la brecha dimensional guardo ocho de estas en el cielo, la novena arma la uso contra trihexia junto con el verdadero longinus logro sellar a trihexia, yo soy la novena arma y el noveno guardián del universo, kurama de la bestia del poder"** naruto no lucia muy sorprendido ya que todos los indicios apuntaban a eso

"así que el noveno guardián eh tengo unas preguntas, pero será para después todavía hades está allí afuera necesito sobrevivir a este encuentro me prestas algo de poder amigo" dijo lo último con una pequeña sonrisa que extendía por su inocente rostro de infante

" **con que amigo eh… me recuerdas a tu antepasado jejeje no te preocupes por el poder tu cuerpo guarda un potencial enorme ya está curándose solo, despierta te aguarda una sorpresa en el mundo real"** dicho eso el panorama a su alrededor se comenzó a desvanecer y la pequeña luz ilumino todo despertando a naruto

 **Mundo real ahora**

En el mundo real todo volvió a la normalidad el tiempo pareció volver a la normalidad y el mundo a su alrededor ya no era gris todo parecía normal con un poco de esfuerzo naruto se levantó para divisar a hades unos metros frente a él lo extraño es que su aura estaba encendida, pero de un momento a otro se desvaneció

" **parece ser que esa sirvienta tuya tiene pontencial con su sacred gear deberías agradecerle mocoso"** ante el comentario naruto pensó darle las gracias a sakuya, pero antes de que pudiera pensar más hades hablo **"esto se ha prolongado demasiado es hora de acabar con esto"**

Hades se movió muy rápido apareciendo de repente al lado de naruto, cargando poder de la oscuridad en su mano golpeo a naruto o eso pensó antes que el puño pudiera conectar el golpe naruto bloqueo el golpe con una extraña katana negra con betas doradas con una cadena dorada que se enrollaba en su brazo derecho donde portaba tal katana (piensen en tensa zangetsu, pero con ciertos detalles) naruto vio esto y se sorprendió supuso que esta era la sorpresa que kurama le había comentado esta era sus sacred gear y sin perder el tiempo por la sorpresa en su rostro hades le envió un ataque oscuro a quema ropa mandando a naruto a volar. Hades pensó que todo había terminado y el mocoso estaba inconsciente, pero sin previo aviso naruto apareció frente a él con su katana encendida pero lo que le sorprendió era que su apariencia había cambiado un poco en su frente había una marca de color negro como si fuera una especie de remolino y sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos. Pero lo que en realidad le sorprendió fueron sus palabras

" **full counter (contraataque)"** dicho esto su espada comenzó a brillar aún más lista para rebanar a su oponente, pero antes de que se realizara esta acción su espada fue detenida por dos dedos del dios de la muerte después de que esto sucedió naruto cayo inconsciente desapareciendo así su espada y su ligera trasformación

" **parece que heredaste la magia de lucifer original"** dijo con una sonrisa en su esqueletado rostro, pero también se dio cuenta de que había un corte mediano en sus túnicas **"eres digno de ser mi estudiante naruto lucifer"** dicho eso cargo al niño mientras lo llevaba con su abuela

 **Con lilith, sakuya y Perséfone (con sakuya todavía inconsciente)**

Hades llego con naruto en sus brazos inconsciente lilith recogió a su nieto en brazos mientras lo abrazaba más cerca de ella mientras soltaba pequeñas lágrimas de alegría por que estuviera aún con vida

" **él tiene un gran potencial lilith y yo lo explotare para aprovecharlo al máximo, curiosamente el me recuerda a tu esposo, pero también a uzumaki naruto en cierta forma"** lilith no le presto mucha atención a lo que dijo el dios de la muerte en cambio siguió abrazando a naruto con fuerza como si este fuera a desaparecer

 **Fin del flashback**

Mientras que estaba en la ducha naruto termino de recordar su batalla con hades, aunque él no la consideraba como batalla ya que el dios no uso ni el 20% de su poder en este, si fuera sido así él sabía que no estuviera respirando en estos momentos.

Dejando ese recuerdo aparte tenía una pregunta que le rondaba su cabeza desde que escucho la historia de kurama

" _ne kurama estás ahí?"_ pensó con su conexión mental que tenía con su sacred gear después de dos años con el cómo su compañero se habían hecho buenos amigos no es que kurama lo admitiera abiertamente

" _ **que quieres mocoso estoy en medio de una siesta"**_ dijo con un gruñido el zorro en su interior

" _recuerdo que dijiste que orden había comenzado una guerra contra caos sé que tú y los otros guardianes lucharon en esta guerra, pero me causa curiosidad como caos los enfrento a ustedes solo era tan poderoso y si así fuera esto no se consideraría una guerra sería más una batalla"_ esta pregunta estuvo en su mente por mucho tiempo no comprendía muy bien esa parte de la historia

" _ **parece que no se te escapa nada mocoso, tiene razón caos no peleo solo dividiendo una pequeña facción de su poder creo varios seres que le sirvieron a el"**_

" _que sucedió con ellos murieron o siguen allí fuera"_ cuestiono naruto, kurama se debatía entre decirle o no, pero al final cedió

" _ **si y no,**_ _**estos seres que nacieron de caos no tenían un nombre, pero los llamaban "destructores" cuando la guerra finalizo nadie sobrevivió bueno no físicamente, como eran parte de caos ellos también rencarnaron"**_

" _¿quiénes son actualmente?"_

" _ **actualmente son seres de destrucción pura que son temidos por muchas de las actuales facciones ustedes los llaman… evils dragons o dragones malvados"**_ la mirada de kurama se volvió oscura sabiendo el efecto que tendrían sus palabras en su anfitrión

" _así que son ellos eh… eso tiene sentido"_

 **Fin.**

 **Y corte que les pareció un capitulo lleno de revelaciones si me lo preguntas :v en fin la magia de naruto se basara en la de meliodas de nanatsu no taizai pero esta no será su única magia obviamente naruto poseerá chacra por parte de kushina y tendrá el rasengan y otras técnicas que revelare después. es mi primera vez narrando una batalla espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña batalla de supervivencia espero sus opiniones respecto a esta. muchas gracias**

 **En cuanto al harem los confirmados son:**

 **Sakuya**

 **Fem vali**

 **Ophis**

 **Por ahora solo esos estoy pensando en otras dos y ya no quiero que esto se sobrepase de limite en cuanto a la opción de lilith lo pensare…**

 **Recuerden dejar sus criticas constructivas y opiniones en cuanto a la historia, tratare de publicar los miércoles o jueves semanalmente.**

 **Dicho esto gracias por leer hasta la próxima**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: entrenamiento con el dios de la muerte**

 **Shihai no akuma**

 **(demonio de la dominación)**

 **Gracias por su apoyo, como tengo ideas fugases estoy pensando en trabajar en dos historias más en cuanto a los reviews. Xirons pensare en lo que escribiste al principio no pensé darle una nobleza a naruto, pero con tu comentario me convencí en fin ya mi mente está ubicando cada uno en su pieza adecuada en la nobleza y como pequeño spoiler naruto tendrá algunas piezas tipo regulus nemea.**

 **En cuanto al harem les diré que narutoxlilith no existirá en cambio les daré un pequeño regalo en esta historia y en otra será completamente narutoxlilith para compensar la falta de esta en la historia. En cuanto tu sugerencia dracodf23 suena genial, pero tengo algo pensado para hades, aunque probablemente tome tu idea. Muchas gracias por todas sus sugerencias y gracias por leer. Me alegra muchísimo que les guste mi historia después de todo la escribo para su entretenimiento.**

 **Sin más que comience la historia.**

 **Ni naruto ni high school dxd me pertenecen créditos a sus respectivos autores**

 **(tema de apertura: naruto shippuden opening 6- sign-flow)**

 **(I realize the screaming pain**

 **Hearing loud in my brain)**

Se podía ver a naruto de Niño jugando

con su madre en un columpio.

cambiando de escena se podía ver a sakuya junto

con una mujer con cabello plateado disfrutando de un helado.

 **(but i'm going straight ahead with the scar)**

 **(can your hear me)**

Se podía ver a naruto ver al horizonte con una mirada seria junto a él lo acompañaban lilith y sakuya.

 **(can your hear me)**

Los cuatro actuales satanes veían al horizonte con sirzechs lucifer mirando al horizonte con seriedad al frente a su izquierda se podía ver a ajuka beelzebub mirando sin interés al horizonte, a su derecha se veía a serafall leviathan dando una pose de chica mágica por último se podía ver detrás de sirzechs a falbium asmodeus este miraba hacia las sobras.

 **(can your hear me)**

Se podía ver a rizevim junto con Euclides detrás de ellos había seis figuras oscuras que daban la silueta de ser dragones.

 **(wasurete shimae baii yo kanji**

 **Nakunacchaewaii**

 **Surimui ta kokoro ni futao shitanda)**

Se podía ver a naruto luchando contra aphophis ella tenía una mirada que destellaba desinterés, pero sin previo aviso su forma se envolvió en un capullo de oscuridad, naruto al ver esto se cubrió de oscuridad y su espada desbordaba llamas doradas y negras.

 **(kizutsui tatte heikidayo mou itami wa**

 **Nai kara ne**

 **Sono ashiro hikizuri nagara mou wo)**

A lo lejos se podía ver como rizevim junto a Euclides observaban la batalla con una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro, detrás de ellos se encontraban yamata no orochi junto a azi dahaka observando sin emoción la batalla.

En la batalla una espada y una garra chocaron causando una gran explosión.

 **(mirushinatta jibun jishin na**

 **Oto wo tatete kuzureteitta**

 **Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ka)**

En un vasto mar de oscuridad naruto trataba de no ser tragado, pero sin importar sus intentos se hundía en ella. De la oscuridad salió una bestia hecha de oscuridad con ojos rojos esta bestia tenía seis colas junto con un cráneo que se colocaba entre sus grandes orejas de zorro.

 **(tsutae nikitayo kisuato tadokke**

 **Sekai ni oshi tu sarete shimau mae ni**

 **Oboeteru kara namida no sora o)**

Se podía ver a lilith luchando contra su hijo rizevim que entraba en su verdadera forma detrás de él estaba Euclides que hizo que el piso fuera completamente hielo, al ver esto ella entro en su forma demoniaca alzando así 5 pares de alas mientras cargaba contra su hijo y el lucifage

En otra escena se podía ver como su forma demoniaca retrocedía mientras ella caí a un abismo.

 **(Ano itami ga Kimi no koto o mamotte**

 **Kereta**

 **Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda)**

Naruto despertó parecía tener un mal sueño a su lado se encontraba sakuya que lloraba de alegría Detrás de sakuya se encontraba hades junto a Perséfone y melione estos miraban esta escena con una sonrisa en su rostro incluso hades.

 **666**

 **Ubicación: inframundo, dominio de Hades**

Después de que naruto salió de la ducha se vistió y bajo las escaleras de la gran mansión de Hades, su vestimenta no había cambiado mucho desde hace dos años excepto por las vendas en sus brazos. Mientras bajaba pudo divisar en la entrada de la mansión al famoso guardián del inframundo el perro de tres cabezas el cerbero, aunque desde comenzó a habitar en el inframundo solo le parecía un gran perro que le gustaba jugar cuando no guardaba las grandes puertas el infierno.

Dejando ese tema de lado en el año y medio en el que comenzó a entrenar con hades había mejorado mucho conocía muchas magias, pero con las que más afinidad tenia era **full counter(contraataque)** y **absolute darkness (oscuridad absoluta)** según lo que su maestro le había contado esas eran las magias que portaba su abuelo el lucifer original, también su abuela lilith le había contado que cuando el dios de la biblia había desterrado a su abuelo del cielo algo había pasado. ella cito que" aquel portador luz se volvió portador de la oscuridad absoluta con su caída del cielo" por lo que él sabía la **absolute darkness** no era una magia que se heredaba o eso se creía hasta que el la heredo según su abuela es el primer descendiente de lucifer que hereda esta magia, ni su padre un súper diablo heredo esta magia. Si naruto sabe quién es su padre, pero para lo que el concierne el solo es alguien al que mataría si tuviera la oportunidad por el daño físico y psicológico que le causo a su madre. Apartando esos pensamientos se dirigió al comedor donde se encontraba una gran mesa en ella se encontraba sentados lilith la reina de los súcubos comiendo el desayuno con toda elegancia digna de la nobleza en frente de ella se encontraba la hija de dios del inframundo comiendo con delicadeza de un extremo de la gran mesa se encontraba Perséfone la reina del inframundo en toda su gloria desayunando tranquilamente y en el otro extremo se encontraba el dios y gobernante del inframundo hades que estaba bebiendo una copa de vino. Se adelantó y se sentó a la derecha de su abuela iba a retirar su silla para sentarse, pero sakuya se le adelanto y retiro la silla primero para que su amo se sentara naruto suspiro ante eso y le dio una señal de agradecimiento.

"buenos días Naru-chan dormiste bien" lilith le pregunto con una sonrisa

"si ba-chan, aunque como de costumbre melione-sama sigue entrando a mi habitación sin mi consentimiento" naruto dijo con una mirada en blanco su rostro cambio de expresión cuando sakuya le sirvió el desayuno y lo coloco en la mesa

"mouu~ Naru-chan no eres divertido" dijo melione con un pequeño puchero, ignorando el comentario naruto procedió a desayunar de manera tranquila

"muchas gracias sakuya, porque no te sientas con nosotros y desayunas" sakuya se sonrojo un poco por las palabras de naruto.

"no naruto-sama eso es indebido yo soy su sirvienta debo velar por su bienestar, además no soy igual a usted naruto-sama" dijo con una voz decidida sakuya mientras se quedaba detrás de él, ante el comentario naruto la miro de una forma extraña cuando una sonrisa zorruna se extendió por su rostro, al ver la expresión de su nieto lilith soltó una leve risa que solo fue percibida por Perséfone y melione que no entendía que sucedía.

"sakuya podrías hacerme un favor" dijo naruto aun con la sonrisa astuta en su rostro que sakuya aún no ha notado

"lo que pida naruto-sama estoy a sus órdenes"

"mi desayuno tiene algo extraño podrías probarlo" dijo naruto mientras extendía su cuchara con algo de comida para que sakuya probara el desayuno

"que extraño naruto-sama yo misma prepare su desayuno" dicho eso naruto le dio de comer en su boca, sakuya no se percató de eso estaba más centrada en hallar lo que no le parecía extraño a su amo en cuanto al desayuno

"no hallas nada raro" pregunto naruto aun con su sonrisa astuta

"para nada naruto-sama, pero si lo desea puedo hacerle otro desayuno" naruto soltó una leve risa mientras que sakuya al fin cayo en cuenta lo que naruto estaba haciendo y para empeorar las cosas naruto saco una servilleta limpiando la mejilla de sakuya ante esta acción la peli plata se sonrojo fuerte tanto que parecía un tomate.

"ne sakuya-chan estas muy roja tienes fiebre" pregunto con preocupación naruto mientras revisaba su frente ante esta acción sakuya agradeció que su hermana mayor sustituta le enseño a mantener su compostura, para gran alivio de sakuya el dios de la muerte intervino en la conversación

"si ya terminaste de coquetear con tu sirvienta mocoso después de que desayunemos entrenaremos la última fase de tu entrenamiento bajo mi tutela, recuerda que después de esto tendrás que buscar a alguien que te enseñe a manejar el chakra entendido" dijo hades mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía al lugar de entrenamiento.

"si sensei" al igual que el dios de los muertos naruto se levantó despidiéndose de su abuela, Perséfone, melione y sakuya esta última aun sonrojada, pero se mantenía consiente no como cierta hyuga

"así que sakuya dime como estaba el desayuno de Naru-chan" dijo lilith con burla mientras que sakuya se sonrojaba nuevamente, mientras que Perséfone también tenía una pequeña sonrisa que tapaba con el dorso de su mano en cambio melione se reía abiertamente de la sirvienta del descendiente de lucifer

"si no se le ofrece nada lilith-sama me retiro" dicho eso sakuya se retiró del comedor tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de calor en su pecho

 **Con naruto y Hades**

En un gran campo donde no había ningún tipo de vegetación dando a entender que estaba desierto, en el campo se encontraban dos figuras una grande compara con la otra, estas figuras eran el dios de los muertos y su discípulo actualmente estaban discutiendo ya que como Hades ya lo había mencionado esta era su última lección.

" **naruto esta será tu última lección y para esta te enseñare la técnica definitiva del lucifer original en la cual su poder se elevaba al máximo, superando a Michael el arcángel más fuerte del cielo. Esta técnica como tal no tiene nombre o se desconoce si alguna vez tuvo uno"**

"entiendo sensei como funciona exactamente esta técnica" naruto dijo con curiosidad mientras se sentaba en el suelo sin cuidado alguno

" **para realizar esta técnica deberás acumular poder demoniaco hasta que sientas nada más que oscuridad en ti y en tu alma"** dijo hades mientras que en su mano concentraba energía oscura y esta simulaba la forma de una mano con carne y no de hueso como normalmente era en el dios de los muertos

"pero eso significaría que dañaría parte de mí ya que no soy completamente un demonio y no creo que mi parte humana resista la oscuridad que esta implica" dijo naruto en una pose pensativa mientras observaba a su maestro

" **tienes razón en este estado corre el peligro de que pierdas parte de tus emociones, incluso lucifer tuvo este problema con esto. fue por eso que incluso beelzebub, leviathan y asmodeus le temían cuando entraba en este estado. También hay un gran riesgo de que te trasformes en una bestia de oscuridad pura sin conciencia, para evitar esto mientras estés aquí tratando de dominar esta técnica tratare de evitar que te conviertas en una bestia sin mente absorbiendo la oscuridad que sobre"** ante el comentario naruto asintió y puso manos a la obra tratando de juntar poder demoniaco, pero sentía que algo le faltaba y se detuvo

"sensei hay algo que anda mal siento que con solo poder demoniaco no basta" ante el comentario de su alumno hades adopto una pose pensativa hasta que se le ocurrió una idea

" **naruto conoces cuales son los 7 pecados capitales"** ante la pregunta naruto asintió

"si sensei está la lujuria, la ira, el orgullo, la envidia, la pereza, la avaricia y la gula. Pero que tienen que ver con entrenamiento" naruto se cuestiono

" **dime naruto cuál de estos pecados sintió lucifer luego de que este fuera echado del cielo"**

"creo que sintió mucha ira ¿por qué Lo pregunta sensei?" naruto lo pensó hasta que entendió lo que quería decir su sensei

" **parece que ya lo has descifrado usa tu poder demoniaco y recuerdos o pensamientos que contengan alguno de estos pecados"** mientras que hades hablaba naruto puso manos a la obra

Naruto trato de recordar, pero una parte de él no quería ante este problema acudió a la bestia sellada en su sacred gear

" _kurama que sucede porque no puedo recordad o pensar en algún pensamiento triste o que me cause ira"_

" _ **parece ser que parte de ti no quiere hacerlo, pero no te preocupes puedo ayudarte con eso"**_ después de que kurama hablo naruto sintió como su poder demoniaco se elevaba

Por la cabeza de naruto pasaban tantos recuerdos que en su corta existencia vivió entre ellos recuerdos de su madre cuidándolo. También recordó lo que su madre le había dicho a su abuela. Recordó a su llamado padre por todo lo que le había hecho a su madre, pero sobre todo recordó la muerte de su madre a manos de los dragones malvados.

 **Con lilith, Perséfone y melione**

Lilith se encontraba tomando algo de té junto con la diosa de la primavera y la diosa de los fantasmas. Todo iba bien hasta que lilith sintió la energía demoniaca de su nieto se elevaba recordándole a su difunto esposo ante esto la reina del inframundo lo sintió

"parece ser que Naru-chan va a sobrepasar a su abuelo con creces según lo que he visto se le puede considerar un prodigio" Perséfone comento mientras bebía algo de té a su lado melione asintió

"esa energía demoniaca me recuerda cuando lucifer reto a hades por territorio en el inframundo lucifer gano, pero solo fue porque hades no entro a su forma piadosa" dijo lilith mientras miraba al horizonte

"si recuerdo que lucifer hacia todo para que fueras feliz incluso nombrando el territorio que casi le cuesta la vida con tu nombre" dijo Perséfone entre risas mientras veía como lilith tenía un pequeño sonrojo mientras tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro

"en ese aspecto naruto me recuerda mucho a lucifer cuando no era un ser despiadado consumido por la oscuridad, una parte de mi teme que naruto termine igual que su abuelo consumido por el odio"

"estoy segura que Naru-chan no será consumida por el odio lilith" dijo melione con confianza

"como estas seguro de eso melione" pregunto con curiosidad lilith

"porque a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado en su alma no carga ninguna alma que le cause remordimiento una parte de él las bloquea no sé si esto sea bueno o malo, pero además de esto naruto tiene muchas luces que lo guiaran para que no caiga en el camino del odio" dijo con confianza melione

"mmm espero que estés en lo correcto…ojala y así sea" dijo lilith con preocupación

 **Con naruto y hades**

Hades observaba a naruto el cual se encontraba en una pose de meditación. Cuando de forma repentina un gran poder demoniaco se sentía en el aire hades vio como el poder de naruto se elevaba incluso se sorprendió si seguía así podría superar a abuelo. Pero luego observo como marcas oscuras en sus brazos, en su cara y en sus piernas sin previo aviso de su espalda salieron 4 pares de alas de murciélago dándole una apariencia temible. Sin embargo, así como hubo esta pequeña transformación esta se fue dejando a naruto exhausto

"que fue…(jadeo)… lo que…(jadeo)…paso sensei" dijo con cansancio naruto mientras trataba de mantenerse consiente

" **parece ser que por un momento tu cuerpo fue forzado a usar el potencial que posee y por lo que vi cuando estas en esta forma tu poder se eleva al nivel de un demonio de clase suprema baja"** ante el comentario de su sensei naruto se sorprendió, aunque estuviera medio exhausto no pudo evitar sentir algo de orgullo propio

"eso es algo bueno no?" hades asintió, pero por lo que podía ver había un "pero"

" **es cierto que aumento a niveles que ni me imaginaba, pero como viste ese poder tiene un precio es agotador si no logras dominarlo y puede que te sumerjas en la oscuridad sin posibilidad de volver a ser como eras antes"** naruto asintió y se levantó con nueva energía

"entiendo sensei tratare de dominar esta forma sin que haya consecuencias segundarias" hades asintió a su alumno

" **eso espero quiero que domines esta técnica en año y medio ya que para ese tiempo Zeus se dará cuenta de tu presencia en el inframundo y no dudara en enviar a "héroes" para acabar contigo, recuerda que la facción cristiana y la facción griega no están en términos amistosos"** ante el comentario de su sensei naruto se preocupó un poco, aunque estaba emocionado por aprender esta nueva técnica. Hades al ver la preocupación en su alumno decidió calmarlo **"no es para que te preocupes mientras estés bajo mi cuidado nadie te hará daño después de todo eres mi discípulo"** ante el comentario naruto se sintió conmovido con lo que dijo el dios de los muertos

"yo también lo quiero sensei" dijo naruto con una inocente sonrisa

" **deja tu sentimentalismo necesitas entrenar ahora"** naruto asintió, aunque el haya dicho eso naruto sabía que él también lo quería.

"si sensei" naruto exclamo con entusiasmo mientras se concentraba en dominar la difícil técnica

 **Ubicación: desconocida. Tiempo: 1 año después del entrenamiento de naruto**

En una gran mansión que se encontraba en medio de la nada se encontraban una pequeña familia de tres cenando esta familia era conformada por una niña de más o meno años llevaba un vestido blanco muy lindo tenia cabello plateado con ojos azul celeste, su piel era pálida ella comía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. A su lado se encontraba un hombre cabello plateado y ojos color avellana que vestía una camisa de botones negra junto con pantalones grises disfrutaba de la cena que su esposa había hecho para él y su hija y por ultimo había una mujer ella tenía cabello blanco junto con ojos azul celeste y vestía un lindo vestido con volantes que resaltaba muy bien su figura, aunque también le daban un toque maternal.

"ka-chan la comida esta deliciosa" dijo con una sonrisa la niña mientras cavaba más en su plato, la mujer al escuchar lo que dijo su hija le dio una dulce sonrisa

"gracias valí-chan, pero recuerda que tú también ayudaste a hacerla así que también debes darte crédito" ante el comentario de su madre vali o como era su nombre completo valerie lucifer sonrió y asintió a su madre con entusiasmo

"así que mis dos chicas favoritas hicieron la cena me siento muy honrado princesa" dijo el hombre que le dio un beso en la frente a su hija, ante la acción del hombre la mujer sonrió, pero luego hizo un pequeño puchero

"y para mí no hay premio cariño" ante el comentario de su esposa él se le adelanto y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para asco de vali

"giuu que asco voy a regresar mi cena" dijo vali simulando vomitar ante eso su padre soltó una carcajada junto a su madre.

"jajaja vali eso solo muestra que amo a tu madre muchísimo" dijo entre carcajadas el padre de vali, sin embargo, su risa ceso cuando sintió una mala sensación en el estómago luego trato de sentir algo para ver que sucedía sus ojos se ampliaron con sorpresa cuando lo sintió.

"que es lo que sucede cariño luces preocupado" ante la pregunta que le hizo su madre a su padre vali se preocupo

"cariño lleva vali a arriba y escóndete con ella" dijo con miedo el hombre mientras que su esposa no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo

"que es lo que está pasando cariño" dijo la mujer tratando de calmar a su esposo que se poniendo nervioso a cada instante

"es mi padre ya se acerca, me encontró ya viene" ante el comentario vali parecía confundida pero su madre también se llenó de miedo al instante sin previo aviso cargo a vali y subieron al segundo piso cuando iban entrando a la habitación vali pudo ver como la puerta delantera explotaba en pedazos sin entender lo que pasaba vali se escondió junto con su madre en el armario

"ka-chan que es lo que sucede porque nos escondemos" dijo con curiosidad inocente vali, aunque escuchando las explosiones que se generaban de abajo tenía miedo de que algo le sucediera a su padre

"no sucede nada cariño solo tranquilízate estaremos seguros aquí" dijo la mujer mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su hija

 **En la parte de abajo**

Cuando la puerta principal se rompió se ella surgió rizevim livan lucifer en su máxima gloria entrando con delicadeza a la casa viendo a al frente diviso a la persona que estaba buscando, su hijo.

"cuanto tiempo sin verte hijo mío veo que has estado ocupado todos estos años" dijo mientras veía algunas fotos que colgaban en la pared

"lo mismo puedo decir de ti padre" dijo el hombre mientras veía con frialdad a su así llamado padre

"si por lo que puedo ver has desperdiciado tu vida aquí, deshonras el apellido lucifer niño" rizevim dijo con ira

"nunca quise tenerlo en primer lugar, no soy alguien a quien tu puedas llamar demonio papá" dijo lo último con furia mientras miraba a su padre

"mm ya veo con que por eso has estado jugando a tener una familia, si no puedes ser un verdadero demonio que cargue el apellido de lucifer… tu deberás morir hijo" dijo con locura rizevim mientras cargaba hacia su hijo este apenas pudo defenderse.

Rizevim lanzo una patada a su hijo en un intento desesperado por bloquearla el hombre se rompió los brazos en el intento y algunas costillas. Ante esto el hombre escupió sangre cayendo de rodillas al piso iba a levantarse, pero rizevim lo detuvo clavando una lanza oscura en la pierna de su hijo ante esta acción el hombre grito muy fuerte

"¡AAAHHHHHH!" el hombre grito mientras la lanza se enterraba más en su carne provocando una hemorragia aun mayor

"sabes hijo siempre has hecho lo correcto siendo un demonio eso está mal, los demonios somos seres que tenemos que ser malignos" dijo mientras creaba otra lanza y la enterraba en el hombro de su hijo "debemos ser seres perversos" dijo creando otra lanza mientras la enterraba en su otro hombro causándole más agonía a su hijo "debemos ser seres incorrectos, depravados y escorias" dijo creando otra lanza lista para clavarla en el pecho de su hijo, pero antes de poder continuar un grito lo detuvo

"detente de una vez monstruo no le hagas más daño, hare lo que sea solo no le hagas daño" dijo la mujer mientras trataba de proteger a su esposo

"no Elizabeth vete cuida de vali" su petición callo a oídos sordos mientras que rizevim veía a la recién llegada con una sonrisa retorcida

"hay algo que puedes hacer pequeña zorra, desvístete" dijo rizevim con la sonrisa perpetua en su rostro mientras que su hijo amplio los ojos, la llamada Elizabeth se resignó e hizo lo que el lucifer mayor le mando

"solo no nos hagas daño solo júramelo" ante eso rizevim lo prometió

"ahora observa atentamente hijo esto es lo que significa ser un demonio" dijo mientras agarraba a Elizabeth, el hombre ya se estaba preparando psicológicamente para ver como su padre iba a violar a su esposa, pero sin previo aviso rizevim creo una lanza oscura y la enterró en el pecho desnudo de Elizabeth antes de que el cuerpo sin vida de Elizabeth cayera rizevim lo atrapo lamio la sangre que se encontraba cerca de su pecho desnudo y labios ante esta acción el hijo rizevim estaba en shock

"¡prometiste que no le ibas a hacer daño papá!" grito el hombre mientras veía con furia desenfrenada a su padre

"es algo estúpido que creyeran en mi palabra después de todo "nunca confíes en el diablo" kukuku" rizevim se reía de forma malvada mientras lanzaba a Elizabeth que ya estaba muerta al otro lado de la habitación." terminemos con esto de una vez ya me he tardado lo suficiente aquí" dijo mientras creaba una lanza oscura con la intención de acabar con la vida de su hijo sin embargo algo lo hizo retroceder un círculo mágico con el símbolo del clan lucifer apareció en el aire de allí salió naruto con una expresión que detonaba seriedad

"aléjate de él _padre_ " naruto dijo lo último con odio contenido mientras manifestaba su sacred gear ante esto rizevim se sorprendió que kushina hubiera quedado embarazada

"por lo que veo esta es una linda reunión familiar, debo admitirlo no esperaba que la perra de kushina hubiera tenido un hijo luego que abuse de ella" dijo con una mirada enloquecida el lucifer mayor, ante el comentario de rizevim naruto ataco

" **sora o hakai suru kitsune no kiba (colmillo de zorro que destruye el cielo)"** dicho eso la espada de naruto empezó a brillar mientras que él la agito causando una onda dorada que mando volando a rizevim afuera "eso lo mantendrá ocupado unos momentos" mientras veía como rizevim se fue volando voltio para ver al hombre que sería su hermano biológico.

"así que el bastardo de mi padre tuvo otro hijo eh… lo siento sé que tuviste que pasar por muchas cosas" dijo el hombre mientras veía a naruto con una pequeña sonrisa la cual naruto devolvió. Naruto procedió a sacar las lanzas oscuras que se encontraban clavadas en el hombre. Pareció que estaba a punto de morir por hemorragia si el charco de sangre era un indicio, naruto iba a curarlo pasándole un poco de magia regenerativa de kurama, pero el hombre lo detuvo "guarda energías tanto como sé que mi padre es un monstruo sé que él es difícil de vencer guarda esa energía. Sé que sonará extraño porque te acabo de conocer, pero quiero pedirte un favor tengo una hija se encuentra en el segundo piso quiero que cuides de ella, no sé porque te la estoy confiando será la fría muerte o por el vínculo invisible que poseemos por ser hermanos no lo sé tal vez solo digo incoherencias, confió en ti hermano… jejeje que clase de hermano mayor soy no conozco tu nombre hermanito" dijo el hombre mientras observaba a naruto con una sonrisa alegre,

"mi nombre… mi nombre es naruto, naruto lucifer y el tuyo hermano mayor" dijo naruto por alguna razón, aunque se acaban de conocer sentía tristeza por su inevitable muerte

"hace mucho tiempo que nadie me preguntaba eso mi nombre. mi nombre es…kristos, kristos lucifer. ¿Espero que cuides bien de valerie después de todo es tu sobrina no?" dijo kristos con una pequeña sonrisa mientras la vida escaba de sus ojos muriendo así en brazos de su hermano menor

"si cuidare de valerie hermano gracias por confiar en mi" naruto no pudo evitar soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas, aunque no lo conocía parecía un buen hermano. mientras lo dejaba en el suelo, entrando por la entrada destruida rizevim entro con un gran corte en su armadura de cual estaba orgulloso

"valla parece que al fin murió el bastardo eh, el corte me tomo desprevenido así que no esperes acertar de nuevo naruto esta vez iré con todo kukuku" dicho eso rizevim extendió seis pares de alas dando a entender que estaba al nivel del arcángel miguel o en términos diablos era clase ultímate alta con la repentina liberación de su poder naruto sudo un poco, pero él no se quedó atrás y también elevo su poder.

"te arrepentirás por todo lo que has hecho rizevim, **damned seal (sello maldito)** " dijo lo último en la frente de naruto apareció una marca de un remolino que se extendía por su cara, brazos y piernas elevando su poder a clase suprema baja naruto sabía que estaba en desventaja, pero juro que haría pagar a rizevim invocando su sacred gear esta irradiaba poder santo lo cual le daba la ventaja.

" **RIZEVIMMM** / **NARUTOOO** " ambos descendientes de lucifer cargaron con un grito de batalla chocando así una espada y una lanza oscura causando una gran explosión.

 **Fin-**

 **Con eso termina el tercer capítulo debo decir que lo termine antes de lo esperado.**

 **Publicare de ahora en adelante cuando el capítulo que ya haya publicado tenga mínimo 10 reviews** **ósea que para haya un 4 capitulo deben llegar a 30 reviews sé que es mucho, pero confió en ustedes.** **solo para que sepan necesito su apoyo gente… bueno si es que les gusta esto y si no pues k sad bro lo termino, aunque no quiera.**

 **Algunas curiosidades del capítulo:**

 **Por un momento pensé en hacer rizevim violara a Elizabeth, pero luego recordé que esto es para todo público y se me paso**

 **No, Elizabeth no es la misma Elizabeth de nanatsu no taizai solo para aclarar :v**

 **En el siguiente capítulo se va a explicar cómo naruto llego allí y la batalla entre padre e hijo**

 **El sello maldito es como la primera fase de oscuridad de meliodas no sé cómo se llama en sí, pero quiero que entiendan.**

 **Si hay alguien que sepa escribir lemmons necesito ayuda urgente en ese tema me bloqueo cuando trato de escribirlos. Si alguien sabe manden inbox privado**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo hasta la próxima.**

 **Pdt: if any reader of the English language wants me to place it in that language, just send me a reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: el súper diablo vs el mestizo**

 **Shihai no akuma**

 **(demonio de la dominación)**

 **Ni naruto ni high school dxd me pertenecen créditos a sus respectivos autores**

 **(tema de apertura: naruto shippuden opening 6- sign-flow)**

 **(I realize the screaming pain**

 **Hearing loud in my brain)**

Se podía ver a naruto de Niño jugando

con su madre en un columpio.

cambiando de escena se podía ver a sakuya junto

con una mujer con cabello plateado disfrutando de un helado.

 **(but i'm going straight ahead with the scar)**

 **(can your hear me)**

Se podía ver a naruto ver al horizonte con una mirada seria junto a él lo acompañaban lilith y sakuya.

 **(can your hear me)**

Los cuatro actuales satanes veían al horizonte con sirzechs lucifer mirando al horizonte con seriedad al frente a su izquierda se podía ver a ajuka beelzebub mirando sin interés al horizonte, a su derecha se veía a serafall leviathan dando una pose de chica mágica por último se podía ver detrás de sirzechs a falbium asmodeus este miraba hacia las sobras.

 **(can your hear me)**

Se podía ver a rizevim junto con Euclides detrás de ellos había seis figuras oscuras que daban la silueta de ser dragones.

 **(wasurete shimae baii yo kanji**

 **Nakunacchaewaii**

 **Surimui ta kokoro ni futao shitanda)**

Se podía ver a naruto luchando contra aphophis ella tenía una mirada que destellaba desinterés, pero sin previo aviso su forma se envolvió en un capullo de oscuridad, naruto al ver esto se cubrió de oscuridad y su espada desbordaba llamas doradas y negras.

 **(kizutsui tatte heikidayo mou itami wa**

 **Nai kara ne**

 **Sono ashiro hikizuri nagara mou wo)**

A lo lejos se podía ver como rizevim junto a Euclides observaban la batalla con una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro, detrás de ellos se encontraban yamata no orochi junto a azi dahaka observando sin emoción la batalla.

En la batalla una espada y una garra chocaron causando una gran explosión.

 **(mirushinatta jibun jishin na**

 **Oto wo tatete kuzureteitta**

 **Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ka)**

En un vasto mar de oscuridad naruto trataba de no ser tragado, pero sin importar sus intentos se hundía en ella. De la oscuridad salió una bestia hecha de oscuridad con ojos rojos esta bestia tenía seis colas junto con un cráneo que se colocaba entre sus grandes orejas de zorro.

 **(tsutae nikitayo kisuato tadokke**

 **Sekai ni oshi tu sarete shimau mae ni**

 **Oboeteru kara namida no sora o)**

Se podía ver a lilith luchando contra su hijo rizevim que entraba en su verdadera forma detrás de él estaba Euclides que hizo que el piso fuera completamente hielo, al ver esto ella entro en su forma demoniaca alzando así 5 pares de alas mientras cargaba contra su hijo y el lucifage

En otra escena se podía ver como su forma demoniaca retrocedía mientras ella caí a un abismo.

 **(Ano itami ga Kimi no koto o mamotte**

 **Kereta**

 **Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda)**

Naruto despertó parecía tener un mal sueño a su lado se encontraba sakuya que lloraba de alegría Detrás de sakuya se encontraba hades junto a Perséfone y melione estos miraban esta escena con una sonrisa en su rostro incluso hades.

* * *

 **666**

 **Flashback: 1 hora antes. Ubicación: inframundo, dominio de hades**

Un naruto de ocho años meditaba en medio de un campo desierto junto a él se encontraba hades supervisando su entrenamiento, ha pasado un año desde que comenzó su entrenamiento para dominar la técnica que el lucifer original creo hace mucho tiempo, su apariencia no ha cambiado mucho solo era ligeramente más alto que hace un año y además de so llevaba un collar con un cristal verde su abuela se lo había obsequiado diciendo que le pertenecía a su madre y que ella le fuera gustado que él lo tuviera, sabiendo esto él acepto.

Su entrenamiento también había avanzado en cuanto la manipulación de la **absolute darkness** pudiendo crear espadas, garras y alas. Incluso había aprendido a crear animales y formas con la **absolute darkness** haciendo que estos exploten al contacto con el enemigo.

Había avanzado también en la utilización de su sacred gear invocándola a voluntad sin gastar mucha energía, actualmente estaba tratando de conseguir el **balance breaker** , pero todavía estaba incompleto y por lo que le había dicho kurama aún le faltaba mucho por aprender, dijo que cuando dominara el **balance breaker** podría aprender el **guardián drive** , naruto no sabía de qué trataba tal técnica, pero estaba emocionado por aprenderla.

Volviendo al presente naruto se levantó, por su cuerpo aparecieron varias marcas de color negro que cubrían parte de su rostro más específicamente su lado derecho, las marcas también cubrían partes de sus brazos llegando hasta sus manos, sus alas se alzaron siendo cuatro pares de alas. Esta apariencia le daba un toque impresionante y dominante dando a entender que entro en modo **damned seal (sello maldito)**. Ante la transformación de naruto hades no pareció sorprenderse en cambio alzo su mano derecha cuando realizo esta acción cincuenta figuras aparecieron, siendo su vestimenta una gran toga con capucha con detalles de oro detrás en sus espaldas colgaban guadañas su género no podría definirse y por lo que naruto podía sentir que el nivel de estos eran clase alta, estas figuras eran los grim reapers fieles sirvientes de hades cosechadores de almas del inframundo.

" **es hora de poner tus capacidades aprueba en una batalla real te defendiste bien contra mí en el pasado, veamos cómo te va con un ejército** " dijo hades mientras daba la orden a los grim reapers para que atacaran a naruto.

Naruto viendo que se acercaban los grim reapers extendió sus alas y se alzó al aire, diez reapers trataron de atacar a naruto cuando sus guadañas se acercaban a él, el desapareció apareciendo detrás del grupo.

" **hellblaze (llama infernal)"** dijo naruto mientras de la nada su mano se transformó en una cuchilla gigante gracias a su control de **absolute darkness**. Agitando su mano-cuchilla que estaba recubierta por llamas negras lanzo una onda de llamas que quemaron a los diez grim reapers hasta volverlos cenizas, **hellblaze** o las llamas eternas del inframundo es una habilidad rara que usan unos pocos demonios, actualmente esta técnica solo él la poseía ya que esta era difícil de aprender. Estas llamas eran tan poderosas que podía hacerle daño a seres que poseían la inmortalidad. Volviendo a la pelea otras diez grim reapers atacaron trataron de acertar un golpe en el demonio, pero naruto los evadía con elegancia dando una fuerte patada, naruto mando a volar a uno, dejando nueve, viendo que cuatro venían listos para acertar un golpe con sus guadañas naruto puso otras de sus habilidades en acción.

" **rebellion (espadas de rebelión)"** dicho esto naruto saco tres espadas negras medianas de su estómago agarro una con la mano derecha y otra con la izquierda la ultima él la agarro con su boca usando sus dientes como agarre, después de invocar las espadas naruto bloqueo dos de las cuatro guadañas con las dos de las espadas recién invocadas la última espada se dirigió volando contra el tercer grim reaper que en un intento por detenerla uso su guadaña pero de repente como si tuviera mente propia la espada fue enterrada en su cabeza matándolo en el acto. Los dos grim reapers restantes se sorprendieron y atacaron a naruto en intento por herirlo, pero naruto lanzo las dos espadas a los dos grim reapers, pero estas iban con una velocidad aun mayor a la anterior dejando a los grim reapers sin oportunidad de repelerlas solo quedando un grim reaper de los cuatro que habían originalmente naruto se deshizo de él fácilmente apareciendo detrás de él y dándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

Viendo que esto se estaba tomando más tiempo de lo esperado naruto se decido a acabar con esto ahora. Viendo que quedaban exactamente 45 grim reapers uso el hechizo definitivo que destruía ejércitos enteros. Invocando a su sacred gear, la katana comenzaba a concentrar una esfera que recogía pequeñas partículas negras y blancas al terminar de concentrar la esfera era del tamaño de un balón de futbol.

" **bijüdama (bomba bestia con cola)"** dicho esto naruto agarro la katana con las dos manos y la esfera del tamaño de un balón fue directo al ejército a una velocidad increíble cuando impacto a un grim reaper que trato de desviar el ataque con su guadaña este exploto creando una onda expansiva que mato a casi todos los grim reapers, la técnica que acababa de usar era la técnica firma de su sacred gear le tomo mucho tiempo perfeccionarla ya que había que colocar la misma cantidad de energía oscura y santa que poseía kurama sin que le explotara en la cara. Volviendo al campo de batalla naruto vio que solo quedaba un solo grim reaper al ver esto desactivo su **damned seal (sello maldito)** mirando al último grim reaper que quedaba no pudo evitar sonreír por que parecía que este no tenía ningún rasguño pese a la explosión que recientemente había causado naruto.

"así que dime thanatos-san a que viniste esta vez a hablar o a luchar" pregunto naruto con una sonrisa mientras que se acercaba al último grim reaper

El llamado thanatos vestía una máscara de calavera y una capa exquisitamente decorada, prácticamente lo que vestían todos los grim reapers. Naruto solo lo pudo reconocer por el aura que desprendía digna de la parca más fuerte, naruto sabía que thanatos tenía el poder de igualar a un demonio clase satanás y superar tal poder. Ante lo que dijo el descendiente de lucifer thanatos sonrió.

"jejeje la verdad ni yo sé, una conversación suena tentadora he oído que casi dominas la técnica definitiva de lucifer como lo nombraste era… **assault mode (modo de asalto)** no es así?, por otro lado, luchar contra el **Gädiankyariyä (portador guardián)** no es algo que se pueda hacer todos los días" dijo con una gran sonrisa sincera mientras sacaba su guadaña

 **Gädiankyariyä (portador guardián)** así era como llamaban al portador de la novena bestia, hasta donde sabia hubo varios portadores de la novena bestia pero no todos estos eran trasmigraciones de **orden** algunos solo la heredaron por poseer sangre de su antiguo portador, kurama le había dicho que solo unos pocos lograron desbloquear el balance breaker, pero muchos habían muerto tras la activación del **guardián drive** solo una persona había logrado dominarlo, y ese era el héroe más fuerte uzumaki naruto su tatarabuelo. Viendo lo lejos que llego su tatarabuelo en el dominio de su sacred gear, naruto se juró así mismo que sobrepasaría el poder que poseía su tatarabuelo entorno a su sacred gear.

Volviendo al presente naruto vio que thanatos sacaba su guadaña así que él invoco su sacred gear listo para luchar contra thanatos.

"iré con todo desde el principio thanatos-san" dicho esto su katana comenzó a brillar de un rojo intenso dejando de ser negra y su cadena dejo de ser dorada para convertirse en una cadena oro opaca, a su alrededor las rocas y el suelo comenzaron a agrietarse algunas comenzaron a desintegrarse la energía roja de su katana comenzó a cubrir su brazo, dándole una apariencia monstruosa cuando naruto vio esto dijo " **balance breaker: monst…** " antes de que terminara de invocar su **balance breaker** hades lo detuvo haciendo que la transformación que estaba en proceso de detuviera de golpe. Ante eso naruto miro a su sensei en busca de respuesta.

" **aunque este incompleto aun así no lo dominas podrías terminar perdiendo el control, además debes seguir practicando para dominar el assault mode (modo de asalto), mientras tanto tu entrenas tengo asuntos que tengo que atender… thanatos vámonos tenemos asuntos que arreglar** " dijo el dios de la muerte mientras thanatos asentía.

"si hades-sama, naruto-san no veremos luego espero con ansias nuestra lucha" dijo thanatos mientras se iba junto con hades

Dejando a naruto solo el comenzó a meditar reuniendo poder demoniaco para desatarlo junto con las emociones negativas tratando de ampliar más su poder invoco su sacred gear mientras meditaba, sin saberlo naruto sintió unas emociones que no eran una de las suyas se sentía como miedo tristeza, odio y otros, escucho gritos de agonía y desesperación, esto nunca le había pasado así que le consulto a su compañero en el artefacto sagrado.

"kurama estas emociones… se sienten tan reales, de donde provienen?" pensó naruto atreves de su enlace mental con kurama.

" _ **si sabes que con solo invocarme puedo hablar atreves de la katana, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta es una habilidad que poseo con solo extender mis sentidos puedo sentir las emociones de las personas, creo que el assault mode (modo de asalto) más la invocación de mi sacred gear activo esta habilidad aprenderás a ignorar las voces de odio y desesperación con el tiempo"**_

" _vaya eso sí que me da muchos alientos"_ pensó con naruto con sarcasmo, iba a seguir discutiendo con la bestia en la sacred gear, pero un grito que sobresalió del resto

" _ayuda, alguien por favor salven a mi hija"_ naruto al oír esto sintió una fuente de energía que le resultaba familiar, pero a la vez desconocida. Naruto sin pensarlo y sin consultarlo con kurama creo un círculo mágico de tele transportación que su abuela le había enseñado hace mucho tiempo y salió del dominio de hades sin avisarle a nadie.

 **Flashback fin**

* * *

 **Tiempo actual**

Una gran explosión se generó con el choque de una katana y una lanza oscura estas correspondían a naruto y rizevim respectivamente. Después de que la explosión ceso rizevim salió volando fuera de la mansión para evitar la explosión. Naruto viendo que la explosión iba a consumir la casa ante de que esto pasara subió rápidamente y rastreo donde se encontraba vali sin decirle nada la cargo estilo nupcial y salieron de la mansión antes de que la explosión la consumiera por completo.

"vaya eso estuvo cerca si no fuera **damned seal (sello maldito)** mi velocidad no fuera sido suficiente para salvarte" dijo mientras colocaba a vali en el suelo ella parpadeo cuando sintió que bajaba de algún lado cuando miro a su alrededor vio como la casa donde vivía estaba ya no existía ella iba salir corriendo a ver como estaban sus padres, pero una mano la detuvo ella giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba la mano y hay vio a su salvador.

"quien eres tú y donde esta papá y mamá" pregunto con preocupación vali parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero de la nada naruto la abrazo.

"lo siento no pude salvarlos, enserio perdóname lo siento mucho" dijo naruto mientras vali lloraba en sus hombros naruto viendo esto trato de reconfortarla cuando se había dado cuenta vali ya estaba dormida en sus hombros naruto sintiendo que rizevim se acercaba no podía dejar a vali aquí sola mientras el luchaba con su padre sin saber que hacer naruto hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente, naruto puso poder en el collar que llevaba este comenzó a brillar e inmediatamente se lo coloco a vali después que el brillo ceso ni el collar ni vali se encontraban en el área.

"vaya no sé qué clase de truco ideaste, pero hiciste desaparecer ala mocosa del área" dijo rizevim en el aire extendiendo sus seis pares de alas de murciélago mientras observaba como su hijo lo miraba con odio este rio con locura "comencemos veamos si eres digno de portar el apellido lucifer como bonus no usare el **sacred gear canceller** a menos de que sea extremadamente necesario, demuéstrame el poder que posee el **Gädiankyariyä (portador guardián)"** dijo mientras bajaba al suelo.

"no saldrás e esta con vida rizevim" dijo naruto mientras invocaba su sacred gear y de la nada su **damned seal (sello maldito)** surgió de nuevo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces naruto trato de darle una estocada directa a rizevim, pero esta la bloqueo sin ningún esfuerzo con una lanza oscura a pesar de que el **damned seal (sello maldito)** le daba a naruto una gran velocidad, pero parecía que la velocidad de rizevim era mayor a la del **damned seal (sello maldito)** naruto viendo esto trato de atacar desde otro ángulo.

" **sora o hakai suru kitsune no kiba (colmillo de zorro que destruye el cielo)"** dijo mientras agitaba su espada hacia rizevim este solo vio como el ataque se acerca el con algo de aburrimiento de la nada creo cinco esferas de oscuridad que destruyeron el ataque antes de que llegara a su destino.

"ya te lo dije, ese ataque no funcionara de nuevo kukuku" naruto se sorprendio al ver como rizevim desvió el ataque como si nada. De repente rizevim apareció frente a naruto dándole una fuerte patada que lo mando a volar, pero se estabilizo en el aire extendiendo cuatro pares de alas sin más de nuevo rizevim ataco con una lanza oscura que corto el brazo izquierdo de naruto al ver esto naruto trato de alejarse y usando su dominio en **absolute darkness** pudo regenerar su brazo izquierdo rápida mente sin problemas. Al ver esto rizevim tenía una mirada demencial "así que heredaste la magia de mi padre eh, con solo tener esa magia en tu poder te vuelve una amenaza, dime naruto no te gustaría unirte a mi" dijo rizevim mientras veía a su hijo que se encontraba en la lejanía, pero él sabía que él podía oírlo

Naruto veía desde lejos como rizevim sonría como loco este solo negó a las palabras de su padre y ataco con la intensión de destruirlo en ese instante usando su katana en un rápido movimiento uso una de las técnicas del lucifer original.

" **full counter (contraataque)"** dijo naruto mientras rápidamente bajaba sus katana sorprendiendo nuevamente rizevim que no pudo evitar el ataque como resultado su brazo derecho y parte de su armadura y alas fueron rebanadas al instante.

"kukuku parece que eso significa un no, confieso que te he subestimado hijo mío. Pero esta vez iré con todo" dijo mientras su poder se elevaba y su cuerpo se comenzó a regenerar de la nada.

Cuando el cuerpo de rizevim se regenero por completo miro a su hijo con una sonrisa sanguinaria mientras rápidamente volaba hacia naruto, acertaba varios golpes a naruto que estaba haciendo lo mejor para cubrirse de repente lanzo una patada que mando volando a naruto de repente rizevim apareció encima de el para rematarlo mandándolo brutalmente al suelo.

"veras un verdadero lucifer tiene este poder capaz de hacerle frente a serafines y arcángeles, parece ser que ni con tu **absolute darkness** puedes hacerle frente a un demonio clase ultímate, si fuera usado mi verdadera forma ahora estarías muerto niño" dijo con arrogancia el hijo de lucifer mientras pisoteaba a naruto esto solo podía gritar de agonía "sabes con tu ayuda podríamos haber dominado el mundo con facilidad pero parece ser que no apoyas los ideales de tu abuelo me repugnas no mereces tener el apellido lucifer" de la nada invoco una lanza que enterró en las manos de naruto, en su abdomen, en su pecho y en sus piernas.

"hablas mucho, no te lo han dicho estúpido" dijo naruto entre dientes mientras sentía como clavaban lanzas oscuras en varias partes de su cuerpo, con un gran esfuerzo agarro su katana con fuerza, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo rizevim mocho su brazo con el cual sostenía su katana.

"para estar a punto de morir eres muy optimista respeto eso, lástima que eso no te salvara de la muerte, pero antes debo recoger tu sacred gear será de gran ayuda para mi plan de dominación. Es más, para hacerlo más irónico por que no te mato con tu propia sacred gear" dijo rizevim mientras quitaba la katana de la mano de naruto y la clavo en su pecho.

Naruto veía sorprendido como su propia katana se hundía en su pecho, pero luego sonrió de forma zorruna como si fuera efectuado bien una broma.

 **(inserte ost: naruto shippuden- spin and burst ost)**

"enserio eres estúpido" dijo naruto mientras que la katana comenzó a brillar de un rojo intenso mientras que la cadena que sobresalía del mango se volvía de un color oro opaco "es hora kurama" dijo naruto de la nada una voz salió de la katana " **Balance breaker: monster of domination"** dicho eso la katana desapareció en el pecho de naruto mientras que una gran explosión se generó creando una cúpula roja oscura, rizevim viendo esto se alejó rápidamente.

"pero que Mier.." dijo rizevim sorprendido nunca en su larga vida había visto un **balance breaker** activarse de esa forma.

Cuando la cúpula se desvaneció ya no se encontraba una persona en cambio había lo que muchos considerarían un monstruo. Este monstruo tenía una forma extraña siendo esta. Magia oscura cubría por completo el cuerpo de naruto, destruyendo completamente su piel dando una combinación de magia oscura y sangre remplazando su piel, desde su coxis brotaron seis colas, de su cabeza brotaron largas orejas, sus ojos antes heterocromos ahora eran completamente blancos y más grandes dándole una mirada literalmente vacía, un gran esqueleto cubrió su cuerpo desde sus colas hasta su cabeza, colocándose en cuatro patas como un animal daba la apariencia de un zorro algo bizarro. (forma 6 colas de naruto)

" **graahhhhh"** grito naruto ahora siendo una bestia mientras esto sucedía rizevim miraba a la transformación de su hijo con asombro puro ni el **boost gear** ni **divine dividing** o el **regulus nemea** sacred gears longinus que tenían bestias selladas en su interior siendo el dragón de gales o el dragón emperador rojo, el dragón emperador blanco y el rey de los leones, el león de nemea respectivamente tenía un **balance breaker** igual a este. lo más cercano a la forma en la que se encontraba naruto era el **juggernaut drive (unidad de destrucción)** que poseían los longinus **boost gear** y **divine dividing.**

Volviendo a la pelea la bestia arremetió de repente contra rizevim mandándolo a volar con golpe de sus colas, rizevim salió de su sorpresa cuando realizo una barrera para bloquear el golpe de bestia que buscaba un remate, la bestia rompió la barrera mándalo al suelo, regenerándose rápidamente rizevim se levantó para atacar a la bestia con esferas oscuras, pero la bestia las esquivaba con elegancia mientras corría en cuatro patas, viendo que se acercaba rizevim uso la única magia que heredó de su padre **rebellion (espadas de rebelión)** sacando seis espadas oscuras de su estómago las lanzo para tratar de herir a la bestia que se acercaba con más proximidad.

La bestia fácilmente repelió todas las espadas que se dirigían hacia el mientras que estaba lo suficientemente cerca lanzo una ráfaga de **bijüdamas (bomba bestia con cola)** a quema ropa mandado a un muy herido rizevim a volar destruyendo parte de su gloriosa armadura de satán dejándolo con una gran hemorragia que su regeneración no podía curar ante sus heridas el solo pudo sonreír como un maniaco mientras se levantaba

"JAJAJA ESO ES, ESE EL PODER DE UN LUCIFER, SI, SI JAJAJA" gritaba como maniaco mientras que la bestia subía su aura, la bestia corrió hacia rizevim en cuatro patas mientras en su boca iba cargada una gran **bijüdama (bomba bestia con cola).** rizevim creo grandes barreras mágicas, pero corriendo la bestia rompía la barrera del sonidocasi pudo doblar el espacio sorprendiendo a rizevim. "SI, SI ESTE ES EL PODER DE UN LUCIFER, YO RIZEVIM LIVAN LUCIFER TE PROCLAMO EL DEMONIO MAS PODEROSO EN ESTA GENERACION JAJAJA" dijo con una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro mientras creaba barreras más grandes para parar a la bestia. La bestia abrió su boca para lanzar la **bijüdama (bomba bestia con cola).**

Cuando la **bijüdama (bomba bestia con cola)** fue lanzada rompió todas las barreras magias que rizevim hizo, explotando en la última dándole a rizevim de lleno. rizevim se encontraba gravemente herido de repente apareció la bestia enterrándole una de sus colas en el abdomen.

"tch no puedo creer que estés a punto de derrotarme jejeje y penar que casi me matas desgraciado" dijo rizevim activando **sacred gear canceller** , cuando la activo la transformación de naruto desvaneció, ante el repentino cambio naruto jadeo un poco el **balance breaker** lo agotaba un poco, vio como rizevim estaba derrotado iba a crear una espada con **rebellion** para acabar con el cuándo una ráfaga de hielo congelo su mano.

 **(fin del ost)**

" **absolute Zero (cero absoluto)** " una voz dijo mientras aparecía en un círculo mágico con el sello lucifage de ahí salió Euclides con su mano extendida mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de hielo a naruto este se alejó esquivando la ráfaga de hielo, "rizevim-sama se encuentra bien" rizevim solo asintió, viendo que el lucifer menor estaba lejos procedió a sanar rizevim cargándolo por el hombro cuando vio que naruto se acercaba utilizo sus poderes de hielo

" **Wall of ice (muralla de hielo)"** dijo Euclides mientras creaba una gran muralla para para a naruto, rápidamente creando un círculo mágico se tele transporto, pero antes de que se tele transportara por completo rizevim pudo escuchar lo que naruto dijo

"rizevim la próxima vez que nos veamos te matare, súper diablo o no morirás" dijo naruto rompiendo la gran muralla, pero cuando estaba a punto de atacar ya rizevim se había ido. Dejando solo a naruto en el campo desierto.

Naruto estando solo en el campo desierto, le hizo un entierro a su hermano y a su esposa Elizabeth, aunque sus cuerpos hayan sido destruidos en la explosión, les hizo un entierro simbólico, tallando sus nombres en una roca y clavando un cuchillo junto con un pedazo de tela manchada con la sangre de su hermano, en el suelo junto a un árbol.

Dejando el lugar naruto solo miro por última vez el terreno antes de crear un círculo mágico y se tele transporto al inframundo exactamente al dominio de hades.

* * *

 **Ubicación: guarida de qlippoth**

Euclides estaba detrás de un rizevim que observaba a los dragones malvados que se encontraban el único que no estaba presente era ladón este se encontraba en búsqueda del llamado "fin del mundo". azi dahaka miraba con diversión la forma herida del hijo de lucifer, aphophis solo mirada con desinterés, pero si uno miraba más de cerca podía ver ligero interés en sus ojos. Crom solo miro al lucifer con seriedad, grendel miraba sin emoción al lucifer igual no es que cualquiera se diera cuenta con la capa que llevaba puesta. En cambio, yamata no orochi tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

"jejeje que te paso rizevim te enfrentaste a gran rojo o a Shiva" dijo entre risas dahaka mientras que rizevim tenía un ceño fruncido sus heridas curaban más lento de lo normal, el lucifage atrás de él solo fruncía el ceño con ira mientras apretaba sus puños.

"no, nada de eso el oponente que enfrente no era otro que el **Gädiankyariyä (portador guardián)"** dijo rizevim cambiando rápidamente de expresión a una de locura, ante lo que dijo el lucifer los dragones malvados se sorprendieron, no esperaban que el **Gädiankyariyä (portador guardián)** apareciera de la nada.

"eso no es posible el **Gädiankyariyä (portador guardián)** murió hace mucho tiempo. desde la era dorada de los dioses cuando el gran **shinju** ( **dios árbol)** o **la diosa conejo** , **kaguya** cayó derrotada a manos del **Gädiankyariyä (portador guardián)** de esa era uzumaki naruto, desde donde sabemos el ultimo portador fue mito uzumaki, abuela de kushina uzumaki y hasta donde sabemos ella no tuvo descendientes" Dijo crom con una mirada de sorpresa mientras trataba de ver si el lucifer mentía

"parece ser que te equivocas en eso kushina si tuvo un hijo… naruto lucifer, mi hijo" cuando rizevim dijo eso Euclides se sorprendió si se había fijado en la apariencia de naruto, pero no lo había conectado con su amo. Los dragones se vieron sorprendidos por la información que acababa de decir el lucifer, la única que no parecía afectada era aphophis ella solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"así que un lucifer y también el **Gädiankyariyä (portador guardián)** parece ser que tiene mucho potencial y eso va a ser un problema para nuestros planes" dijo crom con el ceño fruncido mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en una pose pensativa.

"rizevim a que nivel está el control de su sacred gear" dijo dahaka con seriedad siendo rara en él, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto en cambio rizevim le contesto.

"para ser tan joven ya domina el **balance breaker,** aunque era algo extraño tenía la forma de una bestia más a la de un zorro de seis colas con un esqueleto y sus ojos eran completamente blancos" dijo rizevim con una pose pensativa. Yamata no orochi alzo una ceja ante la descripción del lucifer.

"parece ser que el **balance breaker** está incompleto cuando me enfrente a uzumaki naruto y a Susano este portaba un **balance breaker** totalmente diferente" dijo yamata no orochi mientras que miraba al lucifer

"vaya eso es algo aterrador pensar que con un **balance breaker** incompleto pudo hacerme tanto daño, aunque no use mi verdadera forma eso me deja entendido que esa es la **longinus definitiva** a la hora de matar dioses" dijo con una sonrisa maniaca el lucifer, sin más que decir se levantó de su asiento "me retiro esta reunión se da por terminada" creando un círculo mágico se fue junto a Euclides

"ahora que el lucifer se fue, quería preguntar por qué sonríes aphophis" pregunto grendel mirando a la única mujer del grupo

"con la aparición del **Gädiankyariyä (portador guardián)** cabe la posibilidad de que este sea la rencarnación de **orden** y eso significa que la **guerra fantasma** empezará de nuevo y con esto " **el todo"** aparecerá y con la liberación de **trihexia** o **caos** por fin podremos vencerlo y tener dominio sobre todo" dijo aphophis con una sonrisa

" **el todo**?" pregunto dahaka

"el **todo** es el ser que está por encima de todos los dioses incluyendo a ophis y gran rojo, fue el ser que sello a los nueve guardianes y los coloco en la **brecha dimensional"** dijo crom mientras pensaba en lo que implicaba la rencarnación de **orden.**

"dejando ese tema de lado sabemos quién es naruto lucifer?" dijo yamata no orochi mientras que aphophis

"es un niño con el pelo plateado con betas rojas, ojos heterocromos generalmente viste de negro y su piel es algo pálida" dijo aphophis como si estuviera describiendo su tarea

"ne, ne aphophis parece que lo llevas observando desde hace mucho tiempo… eres una shotacon o algo así" pregunto entre risas dahaka mientras que aphophis lo miraba con odio puro.

"otro chiste sobre eso y terminaras en la boca de gran rojo" dijo aphophis con odio mientras que dahaka asentía rápidamente no por nada aphophis es la dragona malvada más fuerte, le sigue crom Cruach.

* * *

 **Inframundo: capital de lilith**

En una gran sala con una mesa redonda en su centro se encontraban cuatro figuras sentadas siendo estas tres hombres y una mujer.

"ha ocurrido avistamiento del criminal más buscado por la facción anti-satán, rizevim livan lucifer" dijo una figura que figura vestía una túnica violeta y gris con bordes y decoraciones doradas, siendo esta las ropas de un satán, la figura tenia cabello rojo carmesí largo que le llegaba a la parte media de la espalda por debajo de su túnica un traje blanco y gris con bordes y cinturón violeta, es de aspecto bien parecido, este era "el crimson maou" sirzechs lucifer o Gremory anteriormente. Uno de los tres súper diablos que existían actualmente. Unos de los cuatro satanes gobernantes del inframundo

"parece que no solo es eso, parece ser que también que lo avistaron luchando contra el **Gädiankyariyä (portador guardián)** " dijo una figura esta vestía un traje verde oscuro elegante, era un hombre joven y guapo, sus ojos son de color azul, su cabello era de un color verde oscuro que peina hacia atrás dándole un aura misteriosa. Este era ajuka beelzebub o Astaroth anteriormente, también se le conoce como el satán azul, actualmente es uno de los tres súper diablos junto con sirzechs y rizevim. Uno de los cuatro satanes que gobierna el inframundo.

"el **Gädiankyariyä (portador guardián)?** No había escuchado ese nombre desde hace mucho tiempo ne sir-tan ¿quién ese?" pregunto una figura femenina que vestía un uniforme de chica mágica, su pelo era negro atado en coletas gemelas atadas con listones fucsias, sus ojos de color purpura, ella tiene el cuerpo de una niña, pero con pechos grandes, en su mano llevaba un accesorio de barita con una estrella. Esta es serafall leviathan o anteriormente sitri. Una de los cuatro satanes que gobiernan el inframundo

"zzz…zzz…zz…zz" la última figura estaba dormida siendo esta una figura masculina, vestía túnicas de satanás solo que, en negro, es un hombre completamente calvo y alto y tiene una barba de chivo en la barbilla. Este era falbium asmodeus anteriormente Glasya-labolas. Uno de los cuatro satanes que gobierna el inframundo.

"ne falbi despierta, pss que remedio, para contestar a tu pregunta será-tan el **Gädiankyariyä (portador guardián)** es aquel que porta la longinus que contiene la novena bestia una de las nueve bestias celestiales, con el despertar del **Gädiankyariyä (portador guardián)** y el reciente rumor de la creación de la brigada del caos esto podría salirse de nuestras manos" dijo sirzechs mientras pensaba en lo que implicaba el despertar del **Gädiankyariyä (portador guardián).**

"si el actual **Gädiankyariyä (portador guardián)** le hizo frente a rizevim significa que es lo suficiente fuerte como para hacerle daño, es preocupante, pero ha habido gran despertar de longinus esto no pasaba desde la era del dios de la biblia" dijo ajuka con preocupación

"parece ser que esta generación va a estar llena de sorpresas hay que estar preparados" dijo sirzechs mientras los otros dos satanes asentían y falbium pues… él dormía.

* * *

 **Ubicación: el cielo.**

En una gran habitación se encontraban cuatro figuras siendo estos ángeles si sus alas eran un indicio siendo esta tres hombres y una mujer.

"el hijo de lucifer fue avistado en el mundo humano Michael-niisama parece ser que él estaba luchando con el **Gädiankyariyä (portador guardián)"** dijo una figura siendo esta la de un hombre guapo y rubio que vestía túnicas blancas portaba seis pares de alas de ángel y una aureola en su cabeza, su pelo era largo y lacio ojos azul oscuro, este era Uriel unos de los cuatro grandes serafines. También conocido como las llamas de dios.

"eso escuche Uriel, esto es una buena noticia si el **Gädiankyariyä (portador guardián)** suficientemente fuerte tal vez él pueda evitar el apocalipsis se extienda con la inminente liberación de trihexia, si el portador sobrepasa a uzumaki naruto trihexia podría ser derrotado" dijo el llamado Michael, vestía unas túnicas blancas con detalles dorados, debajo de la túnica tenía una armadura dorada, de su espalda salían doce alas doradas dándole el puesto de arcángel gobernante del cielo después de que dios murió en la gran guerra y en su cabeza se encontraba un halo dorado, tenía cabello dorado que le llegaba hasta la espalda y ojos verdes tenía una mirada benevolente. Este era el arcángel Michael gobernador de los cielos.

"ne oniisama y si el **Gädiankyariyä (portador guardián)** no es lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a la bestia del apocalipsis?" pregunto la figura femenina, siendo esta tenia cabello lizo con ojos verdes inocentes, vestía una túnica blanca que no hacía mucho para disimular su gran cofre, en su espalda sobresalían seis pares de alas que la colocaban en el rango de serafín, esta era Gabriel una de los cuatro grandes serafines y la mujer más bella del cielo.

"si el **Gädiankyariyä (portador guardián)** no puedo solo con el solo hay otras catorce longinus que destruyan a la bestia del apocalipsis, sino solo hay un camino." Dijo la última figura que se le adelanto a Michael, siendo esta un hombre joven tenía cabello corto y rubio ojos negros, en su espalda se encontraban seis pares de alas blancas y un halo se encontraban en su cabeza, vestía una armadura plateada. Este era Raphael uno de los cuatro grandes serafines.

"Raphael tiene razón si el **Gädiankyariyä (portador guardián)** no es lo suficientemente fuerte hay que acceder al plan b, pero dudo que lleguemos a esos extremos si liberamos a las otras bestias celestiales tal vez ayude solo el tiempo lo dirá. Hasta que llegue ese día, mientras eso sucede hay que terminar el desarrollo de los brave sants" dicho eso Michael junto a los otros serafines se retiraron para hacer sus oficios.

 **Fin-**

 **Vaya este capítulo me dejo agotado, pensé en dar pequeñas revelaciones para que cosas que pienso hacer en el futuro tengan sentido.**

 **También trate de presentar algunos líderes de las tres facciones falto azazel, pero es por un motivo que sabrán más adelante.**

 **Aunque el apoyo en sus reviews sea algo bajo seguiré escribiendo por aquellos que les encanta mi historia.**

 **Para los que se preguntan cómo naruto un niño de 8 años y medio puede pelear como lo hace… solo diré que el cuerpo de los demonios se desarrolla más rápido y él es un prodigio como ya lo dejo aclarado Perséfone.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo tratare de publicar cuando pueda…**

 **Adiós gracias por leer que les vaya bien :v**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: infiltración a la capital de lilith**

 **Shihai no akuma**

 **(demonio de la dominación)**

 **Para los que no entiendan como van las clases de diablo aquí están según su rango**

 **Un par de alas= diablo clase baja**

 **Dos pares= diablo clase media**

 **Tres pares= diablo clase alta**

 **Cuatro pares= diablo clase suprema**

 **Cinco pares= diablo clase satanás**

 **Seis pares= diablo clase ultímate**

 **Seis pares + verdadera forma= súper diablo**

 **Ni naruto ni high school dxd me pertenecen créditos a sus respectivos autores**

 **(tema de apertura: naruto shippuden opening 6- sign-flow)**

 **(I realize the screaming pain**

 **Hearing loud in my brain)**

Se podía ver a naruto de Niño jugando

con su madre en un columpio.

cambiando de escena se podía ver a sakuya junto

con una mujer con cabello plateado disfrutando de un helado.

 **(but i'm going straight ahead with the scar)**

 **(can your hear me)**

Se podía ver a naruto ver al horizonte con una mirada seria junto a él lo acompañaban lilith y sakuya.

 **(can your hear me)**

Los cuatro actuales satanes veían al horizonte con sirzechs lucifer mirando al horizonte con seriedad al frente a su izquierda se podía ver a ajuka beelzebub mirando sin interés al horizonte, a su derecha se veía a serafall leviathan dando una pose de chica mágica por último se podía ver detrás de sirzechs a falbium asmodeus este miraba hacia las sobras.

 **(can your hear me)**

Se podía ver a rizevim junto con Euclides detrás de ellos había seis figuras oscuras que daban la silueta de ser dragones.

 **(wasurete shimae baii yo kanji**

 **Nakunacchaewaii**

 **Surimui ta kokoro ni futao shitanda)**

Se podía ver a naruto luchando contra aphophis ella tenía una mirada que destellaba desinterés, pero sin previo aviso su forma se envolvió en un capullo de oscuridad, naruto al ver esto se cubrió de oscuridad y su espada desbordaba llamas doradas y negras.

 **(kizutsui tatte heikidayo mou itami wa**

 **Nai kara ne**

 **Sono ashiro hikizuri nagara mou wo)**

A lo lejos se podía ver como rizevim junto a Euclides observaban la batalla con una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro, detrás de ellos se encontraban yamata no orochi junto a azi dahaka observando sin emoción la batalla.

En la batalla una espada y una garra chocaron causando una gran explosión.

 **(mirushinatta jibun jishin na**

 **Oto wo tatete kuzureteitta**

 **Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ka)**

En un vasto mar de oscuridad naruto trataba de no ser tragado, pero sin importar sus intentos se hundía en ella. De la oscuridad salió una bestia hecha de oscuridad con ojos rojos esta bestia tenía seis colas junto con un cráneo que se colocaba entre sus grandes orejas de zorro.

 **(tsutae nikitayo kisuato tadokke**

 **Sekai ni oshi tu sarete shimau mae ni**

 **Oboeteru kara namida no sora o)**

Se podía ver a lilith luchando contra su hijo rizevim que entraba en su verdadera forma detrás de él estaba Euclides que hizo que el piso fuera completamente hielo, al ver esto ella entro en su forma demoniaca alzando así 5 pares de alas mientras cargaba contra su hijo y el lucifage

En otra escena se podía ver como su forma demoniaca retrocedía mientras ella caí a un abismo.

 **(Ano itami ga Kimi no koto o mamotte**

 **Kereta**

 **Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda)**

Naruto despertó parecía tener un mal sueño a su lado se encontraba sakuya que lloraba de alegría Detrás de sakuya se encontraba hades junto a Perséfone y melione estos miraban esta escena con una sonrisa en su rostro incluso hades.

 **666**

* * *

 **Ubicación: inframundo dominio de hades**

Después de que naruto tuviera la pelea con su padre se tele transporto en su cuarto en el castillo de hades cuando llego se sintió muy cansado la activación de su **balance breaker** ya le estaba pasando factura, tenía hemorragias internas y su factor de curación no estaba ayudando mucho y kurama trataba de parar las hemorragias, cuando llego a su alcoba cayó al suelo ya no podía con el dolor que le provocaba su **balance breaker** cuando cayó la puerta de su habitación se abrió entrando estaba sakuya entrando con una canasta de ropa, cuando vio a naruto en suelo corrió a para ayudarlo.

"naruto-sama que le sucede, por favor despierte" dijo sakuya preocupada mientras cargaba a naruto y lo coloco en la cama mientras salía corriendo por ayuda cuando regreso estaba junto a Perséfone y lilith que lucían preocupadas también.

"que le sucedió sakuya" pregunto lilith preocupada mientras trataba de quitarle la chaqueta y el suéter a naruto que tenía una respiración agitada, sakuya al ver a su amo así se sonrojo, pero rápidamente aparto esos pensamientos impuros. Perséfone al ver esto alzo una ceja, pero rápidamente trato de ayudar a lilith en averiguar que le sucedía a su nieto.

"no lo sé lilith-sama lo encontré así cuando está trayendo la ropa limpia a su cuarto" dijo sakuya preocupada mirando la forma agitada e inconsciente de naruto.

"hay que llamar a hades está teniendo una hemorragia interna extraña por más que use mis poderes para sanarlo no puedo, significa que es grave" dijo Perséfone preocupada mientras iba por su marido

Cuando regreso hades venia junto a ella su rostro esqueletado detonaba seriedad mientras se acercaba a la forma inconsciente de su alumno, acercó su mano de esqueleto recubierta de oscuridad al pecho de naruto obligo a que kurama se manifestara en forma de katana su sacred gear

" **que es lo que sucede kurama, que le está pasando a naruto"** pregunto sin rodeos hades mientras que la katana comenzaba a brillar

" **lo que el cuerpo de naruto está experimentando es un efecto segundario al activar el balance breaker incompleto, su cuerpo pudo por momentos alcanzar y sobrepasar el poder de un diablo clase ultímate. Por unos momentos naruto pudo superar al hijo del lucifer original, aunque este no llego a utilizar el poder por el que lo consideran un súper diablo, volviendo al tema en cuestión naruto experimenta una contaminación en su alma siendo esta por la forma oscura del balance breaker por lo que parte de su alma que es humana resulto contaminada por ese poder, él podría morir si no hacemos algo"** dijo la novena bestia desde la katana que brillaba con intensidad

" **que hacemos no puedes curarlo, hasta donde tengo entendido tu ultimo portador sobrevivió al balance breaker y este era completamente humano"** dijo hades mientras observaba la katana que brillaba

" **tienes razón el sobrevivió junto a otros ya que logre aislar los residuos de energía oscura de su alma con energía santa o energía de luz, pero naruto no es completamente humano si le inyecto energía santa a su alma tal vez ayude a su parte humana pero su parte demonio saldrá herida corriendo la posibilidad de que muera de forma inmediata"** dijo kurama mientras trataba de hallar una solución a este problema

" **y que tal si realizas este proceso en él, pero separamos su alma a la mitad para que cures su parte humana limpiando la oscuridad puede que sea riesgoso, pero es nuestra única opción necesito ayuda para mantenerlo con vida. Necesitamos a Asclepio él nos ayudara con esta tarea, Perséfone ves por él es urgente"** Perséfone asintió y fue a buscar a Asclepio dejando a hades tratando de separar el alma de su alumno a la mitad.

* * *

 **En la mente de naruto**

Todo se encontraba oscuro como siempre en el paisaje mental solo iluminado por la pequeña luz flotante que no dejaba de brillar en la inmensa oscuridad ante eso naruto solo sonrió esa pequeña luz le parecía familiar, pero dejo eso de lado llego donde estaba kurama que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido esto se sentía como un deja vú.

"que es lo que pasa kurama por que el ceño fruncido" dijo naruto con una sonrisa inocente mientras caminaba por el lugar que se encontraba completamente oscuro de no ser por la pequeña luz que siempre lo seguía

" **naruto estas muriendo pe…"** kurama iba continuar, pero naruto lo interrumpió

"¡que! ¡por que! Que rayos paso lo último que recuerdo fue un inmenso dolor por todo mi cuerpo" dijo naruto entrando en pánico

" **parece ser que la activación de tu balance breaker le hizo daño a tu alma bueno más específicamente a tu parte humana, de alguna forma que rizevim cancelara tu balance breaker evito que esto empeorara, hay una forma en la cual puedes salvarte"** kurama parecía algo recio a esto no pensando en cómo resultaría esto.

"¿cuál es esta forma kurama?" dijo con duda naruto mientras trataba de asimilar que podía morir

" **hades va a tratar de separar tu alma en dos partes una será tu parte humana y la otra tu parte demonio, pero descuida con la ayuda del dios de la medicina griega Asclepio podremos volverlo a la normalidad el único riesgo y eso dependerá de ti es que cuando inyecte energía santa en tu alma humana esta no le haga daño a la parte demonio en ti"** ante lo dicho por kurama naruto asintió, aunque estaba algo nervioso de lo que podría suceder.

"está bien kurama lo haré" con algo de nerviosismo miro a kurama

* * *

 **Fuera de la mente de naruto**

En la habitación de naruto se encontraban dos personas siendo estas hades y Asclepio, era un joven con el pelo rubio y ojos azules vestía una túnica griega con sandalias llevaba un báculo dorado con una serpiente de igual color que se encontraba enrollada en el báculo. Asclepio miro a hades este asintió metiendo su mano de hueso cubierta con una energía oscura la metió en el pecho de naruto cuando la saco, una esfera dorada y oscura se encontraba en su mano siendo esta el alma de naruto separando rápidamente su alma en dos siendo una la parte dorada y la otra la parte oscura, cuando iba a insertarlas las dos por separado mirando más de cerca la parte dorada estaba perdiendo brillo siendo esto por la contaminación del **balance breaker** incompleto. Hades miro a Asclepio que usaba sus poderes sobre la medicina para mantener vivo a naruto.

De repente en la habitación una gran luz se ilumino cuando todo se calmo estaba la sacred gear de naruto en su regazo.

" **que es lo que sucede kurama ya lograste sanar el alma de naruto"** pregunto el dios de los muertos a la sacred gear

" **si el efecto fue inmediato, solo hace falta que naruto haga su parte"** dijo kurama por dentro él se cuestionaba si esto en verdad funcionaria o no

* * *

 **Dentro de la mente de naruto**

Naruto se encontraba viendo a la nada su aspecto había cambiado siendo que su pelo se volvió completamente plateado y sus ojos eran de color avellana dejando de ser heterocromos se sentía extraño como si parte de él fuera sido arrancada mirando a la luz que brillaba en la oscuridad la siguió hasta que logro alcanzarla él trato de atraparla cuando lo hizo la luz brillo con intensidad iluminando todo el paisaje mental naruto viendo como era el paisaje mental no pudo evitar sorprenderse su paisaje mental consistía en un gran cielo azul con nubes y el suelo parecía una clase de espejo gigante que lograba que todo se viera de forma impresionante.

Naruto estaba fascinado con el lugar hasta que vio una persona en el vasto paisaje mental cuando llego donde se encontraba la persona no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Allí frente a él se encontraba… él? Era de la misma estatura y mismos rasgos incluso misma ropa, pero había algo que lo distinguía era que él tenía el cabello completamente rojo y ojos color violeta igual a los de su difunta madre.

"quien eres tú" pregunto naruto a la otra figura que era su copia exacta

"pues acaso no es obvio yo soy tu… bueno tu parte humana" dijo el naruto de cabello rojo con una gran sonrisa al final

"mmm entonces eso me convierte a mí en un fragmento de lo que somos siendo yo la parte demoniaca" dijo el naruto de los ojos avellana extendiendo sus alas de murciélago siendo estos cinco pares, ante la declaración del naruto demonio el otro asintió

"si... así es debemos unirnos para que todo sea como antes" dijo la parte humana con una gran sonrisa inocente

"entiendo, pero antes de hacerlo dime… tu eres el que bloquea nuestras emociones negativas" pregunto la parte demonio con el ceño fruncido

"si lo he hecho desde que ka-chan murió sentí que si liberábamos mucho de estas emociones el control sobre nuestra sacred gear podría haberse salido de nuestras manos" ante la explicación de la parte humana la parte demonio solo asintió

"entiendo, pero no crees que es mejor desahogarnos antes de que estas emociones exploten literalmente en nuestra cara" dijo la parte demonio con una pequeña sonrisa

"si… pero y si le hacemos daño a oba-chan o Perséfone-sama o sakuya-chan o a melione-sama" dijo la parte humana con preocupación

"sabes si no queremos lastimarlas deberemos hacernos fuertes para protegerlas después de todo esa es nuestra meta no?" dijo la parte demoniaca con una sonrisa suave

"si juntos seremos los más fuertes, juntos superaremos a uzumaki naruto y a nuestro abuelo lucifer" dijo la parte humana con una sonrisa de entusiasmo

"si, pero para eso deberemos estar en paz con nosotros mismos, que dices es hora de terminar con esto, venceremos a los dragones malvados juntos igual que a rizevim" dijo la parte demonio con una sonrisa confiada.

"si creo que es la hora de volvernos más fuertes" dijo la parte humana mientras extendía su mano la parte demoniaca solo alzo una ceja ante esto y agarro la mano de la parte humana y lo jalo en un abrazo cuando esto sucedió todo el paisaje estaba brillando cuando se desvaneció solo había un naruto este era el naruto original.

Mirando hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar a kurama caminado por el lugar se detuvo cuando logro escuchar el golpeteo de unas colas yendo donde provenía el ruido se encontró a kurama en toda su gloria este le sonreía.

"¡kurama! Lo logramos cierto, ya no voy a morir" dijo naruto con entusiasmo mientras veía feliz a la bestia de nueve colas

" **eso parece mocoso, pero parece ser que hiciste que la sacred gear evolucionara y con eso el balance breaker"** ante lo dicho por kurama naruto trato de invocarla en su paisaje y hay lo vio no era grande el cambio solo que ahora la mitad de la sacred gear era dorada y la otra mitad era negra incluyendo el mago de la katana viendo que naruto ya se había dado cuenta decidió continuar " **también parece ser que ganaste un par nuevo de alas te felicito mocoso oficialmente te has vuelto un clase satanás baja, parece que retenías poder a la fuerza y cuando separaron tu alma de alguna forma lo liberaste"** dijo la bestia mientras miraba a naruto que tenía una cara de asombro

"guao enserio siento que controlar este poder nuevo no va a ser fácil, pero trabajare duro para hacerlo" dijo naruto con motivación en sus ojos viendo que ya estaba despertando se fue despidiéndose de kurama

* * *

 **Fuera del paisaje mental de naruto**

Naruto abrió los ojos o eso trato ya que lo sentía pesados al fin pudiendo abrirlos miro la sala a su alrededor se encontraban hades que lo miraba con seriedad a su lado se encontraba Perséfone que tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y tenía una gran sonrisa a su lado se encontraba su hija melione que, aunque su apariencia era tétrica naruto no pudo haberla considerado más adorable con una sonrisa en sus labios.

A lado de su cama se encontraba su abuela lilith que apenas y vio que despertaba no dudo en abrazarlo lo mismo paso con sakuya, pero esta lloraba de felicidad en su pecho naruto no pudo evitar abrazarlas a las dos con fuerza.

"estábamos preocupados por ti Naru-chan temíamos que no despertaras" dijo lilith mientras abrazaba más de cerca a su nieto a su lado sakuya solo asentía a la declaración de la reina de los súcubos.

" **escuche que luchaste contra el hijo de lucifer un súper diablo casi matándolo en el acto, aunque no uso todo su poder estoy orgulloso de ti naruto"** dijo hades con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando naruto escucho esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse a los elogios de su sensei

"no fue nada sensei el **balance breaker** me ayudó mucho en la lucha si no fuera por eso tal vez hubiera muerto" dijo naruto con una sonrisa avergonzada rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza

"eso fue peligroso Naru-chan la próxima vez, aunque sea la próxima vez avísanos quieres" dijo Perséfone a su lado melione asintió las dos tenían una mirada de preocupación en sus rostros

"no prometo nada Perséfone-sama" dijo naruto con una sonrisa

"hablando de eso porque saliste así de la nada naruto-sama" pregunto sakuya mientras que secaba las lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro

"si resulta que estaba trando de dominar el **assault mode,** pero de la nada escuche voces… espera donde esta vali" pregunto en pánico se había olvidado de ella

"hablas de la niña que apareció de repente inconsciente en el castillo con tu collar ella se encuentra en mi habitación" dijo lilith tratando de calmar a su nieto ante esto naruto suspiro aliviado

"como lograste transportarla hasta acá sin venir con ella" pregunto melione que no había dicho nada hasta ahora

"el collar que oba-chan me dio tenía un sello de tele trasportación que envía a al que lo tenga a donde se encuentre oba-chan" dijo naruto, aunque lo que él no sabía era que el sello lo llevaba con su madre, pero ella ya estaba muerta "voy a ir a ver como se encuentra vali" dijo levantándose saliendo de la habitación con ayuda de sakuya que iba junto a él.

Dejando a hades, Perséfone, melione y lilith en la habitación lilith se dirigió a hades y Perséfone

"cuando le dirán sobre **eso** a Naru-chan eh" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa lilith

"todavía no es el momento lilith, además no sabemos cómo lo tome Naru-chan" dijo Perséfone mientras miraba a hades que solo asentía, en cambio melione tenía una sonrisa de mil vatios mientras que miraba a sus padres.

* * *

 **Con naruto y sakuya**

Entrando al cuarto de lilith naruto y sakuya fueron a verificar como se encontraba vali. Cuando entraron no se sorprendieron que el cuarto estuviera oscuro, si ni siquiera buscaron un interruptor para encender las luces la última vez que sabían el interruptor se encontraba al lado del armario y sin querer abrieron el abrieron el armario, naruto no cometería ese error, no _de nuevo_. En fin, cuando se acercaron a la cama de lilith pudieron divisar a una dormida vali que se retorcía entre sueños parecía que tuviera una pesadilla. Tratando de despertarla naruto la movió un poco, naruto vio que sakuya daba unos pasos hacia atrás, no entendiendo el motivo naruto siguió moviendo a vali cuando de repente esta despertó y le propino un puño en el estómago, ante esta acción naruto cayó al suelo de rodillas.

"para ser una niña golpea muy fuerte, o es que estoy débil?" dijo naruto mientras trataba de recuperarse del golpe en el suelo, mientras esto sucedía sakuya dio una pequeña risita oculta por sus manos y vali recién despertada no sabía lo que sucedía.

"naruto-sama no debe despertar a las personas así, no sabe cómo van a reaccionar" dijo sakuya mientras reía de las gracias de su maestro.

"quienes son ustedes y en donde estoy" pregunto con cierto miedo vali al ver que habían lastimado a uno de los niños que la habían despertado

"mi nombre es naruto lucifer uzumaki y esta doncella es sakuya lucifage" dijo naruto ya recuperándose del golpe dado por vali, ante la presentación vali no pudo evitar preguntarle al peli plata

"lucifer? Eres familiar de mi padre él tiene el mismo apellido" dijo con curiosidad vali mientras se sentaba en la cama

"si así es tu padre era mi hermano mayor eso te convierte en mi sobrina" dijo con una gran sonrisa naruto

"en tu sobrina? No es raro que mi oji-chan tenga mi misma edad, ¿además a que te refieres con que **era** tu hermano mayor?" ante el primer comentario de vali naruto no pudo evitar deprimirse yéndose a una esquina susurrando "no es mi culpa que naciera al mismo tiempo que mi sobrina" ante eso sakuya no pudo evitar sudar ante la vista de su amo deprimido, pero cambio de ánimo cuando vali pregunto lo último volviéndose más serio y tenía una mirada melancólica.

"vali… tu padre… mi hermano… murió… junto con tu madre… lo siento… lo siento mucho no pude salvarlos perdóname… enserio lo siento" dijo naruto mientras se arrodillaba ante vali él tenía pequeñas lágrimas, vali escucho esto y no pudo evitar llorar sin previo aviso abrazo a naruto sintiéndose algo mejor, pero esto no evito que siguiera llorando sakuya viendo la escena no pudo evitar sentirse triste ella sabía lo que se sentía perder a alguien después de todo ella perdió a su hermana mayor en la guerra civil del inframundo.

"dime oji-chan quien los mato" ante la pregunta de vali naruto no supo cómo responder, no sabía cómo iba reaccionar

"vali-chan… la persona que los asesino fue mi padre biológico por ende tu abuelo… rizevim livan lucifer" dijo con ira naruto mientras que vali lucia sorprendida, pero sakuya no estaba mejor ella conocía muy bien ese nombre después de todo su hermana mayor sirvió junto con su hermano mayor al descendiente de lucifer original el junto a los otros tres descendientes de los satanes originales fueron la verdadera causa de la guerra civil en el inframundo.

"rizevim livan lucifer ¿quién es el?"

"¿vali-chan sabes que nuestro apellido no es una coincidencia con el nombre del primer ángel que cayó en desgracia verdad?"

"a que te refieres eso es solo un mito, tou-chan siempre decía que los ángeles, ángeles caídos o demonios existían"

"vali-chan lo sobrenatural existe nosotros somos prueba viviente de ello, nosotros como lucifers somos descendientes del primer demonio lucifer uno de los cuatro satanes que gobernaban el infierno, de hecho, otra prueba es que estamos en el infierno más específicamente en el dominio del dios de los muertos de la facción griega, hades" dijo naruto mientras que vali parecía sorprendida jamás creyó que esos mitos existieran menos de que ella descendiera del primer demonio

"eso me convierte en un demonio, soy un monstruo" dijo vali con lágrimas en sus ojos antes de que ella siguiera naruto la abrazo

"no, no eres un monstruo, los demonios no son como los pintan en las leyendas o cuentos bueno no todos recuerda que yo soy igual a ti mitad humano mitad demonio no quiero que sientas odio hacia ti misma por pensar que eres un monstruo no importa lo que seas yo te cuidare y protegeré porque eres mi familia" dijo naruto abrazando más fuerte a vali esta no pudo evitar llorar mientras le devolvía el abrazo, viendo esta escena sakuya no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa enternecida en su rostro.

"hai oji-chan, gracias" dijo vali secándose las lagrimas

"siempre te protegeré no importa que, eso también aplica para ti sakuya" dijo naruto mientras le sonreía a sakuya, sakuya se sonrojo ante las palabras de naruto y le devolvió la sonrisa

"yo también lo protegeré naruto-sama y a usted también vali-sama" dijo con una sonrisa sincera sakuya

"ne oji-chan porque nos trata así" le susurró al oído vali a naruto

"no me digas oji-chan me hace sentir viejo, en cuanto a sakuya creo que ya es la costumbre, con el tiempo te acostumbraras" susurro naruto vali asintió

"hai nii-chan" vali con una sonrisa a naruto este solo le sonrió de igual forma

"vamos a presentarte a sensei, a ba-chan y a los otros "dijo naruto mientras guiaba a vali también a sakuya fuera de la habitación hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

* * *

 **En el comedor**

En el comedor del castillo de hades se encontraban cenando la familia de dioses junto a lilith disfrutando de su cena. Llegando a la sala eran naruto, sakuya y vali esta última se sorprendió de la apariencia de hades y melione, pero no dijo nada al respecto

"yo! Ba-chan, sensei, Perséfone-sama y melione-sama les presento a mi sobrina valerie lucifer" dijo con entusiasmo naruto, vali solo se sonrojo por ser el centro de atención.

"un gusto hades-sama, Perséfone-sama, melione-sama y lilith-sama" dijo una avergonzada vali mientras le daba todo el respeto que podía a los presentes

" **genial otro murciélago… aunque sea este tiene modales no como el mocoso** " dijo hades mientras veía que naruto se deprimía y misteriosamente una nube de lluvia aparecía arriba de su cabeza, sakuya trato de darle ánimos a su amo

"mmm no se de quien lo aprendió cariño" dijo Perséfone de forma sarcástica "un gusto conocerte vali y cómo es eso de que eres sobrina de naruto hasta donde yo sé Naru-chan no tiene hermanos _bueno no aun_ " pensó lo último dirigiéndose a vali que procedió a explicarle

"bueno mi padre es hermano de nii-chan se llamaba kristos lucifer" dijo vali con algo de tristeza recordando a su padre.

"con que kristos eh si es un hijo de rizevim hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo" dijo lilith en una posee pensativa, pero luego de procesar las palabras de la niña lo entendió "lo siento pequeña no era mi intención" dijo con simpatía lilith hacia vali

"no se preocupe lilith-sama nii-chan hizo lo que pudo siempre lo recordare como el buen padre que era" dijo vali mirando hacia naruto este solo le sonrió

"un gusto conocerte dime a que le tienes miedo" dijo melione de forma macabra y su apariencia no ayudaba mucho

"qu-que porque lo preguntas" dijo nerviosa vali mientras buscaba ayuda en naruto que solo veía hacia meliones con un rostro en blanco

"ne melione-sama no crees que es muy pronto para asustarla así" dijo naruto con una mirada en blanco hacia la diosa de los fantasmas

"mouu que aburrido eres Naru-chan, Además como dicen por ahí no hay como la primera impresión" dijo con un puchero melione mientras miraba al peli plata este solo le sonrió, de la nada hades se levantó y camino hacia vali cuando estuvo frente a ella la miro minuciosamente

" **vaya parece que hasta el sistema santo del dios de la biblia tiene de favorito a los lucifer"** dijo mientras dejaba de mirar a vali que ya comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa bajo la vacía mirada del dios de los muertos

"a que te refieres sensei?"

" **parece ser que la mocosa tiene en su poder el divine dividing o el vanishing dragon por ende es la portadora de Albión el dragón emperador blanco uno de los catorce longinus"** dijo hades sentándose en su asiento en la mesa, mientras todos menos vali tenían una mirada de sorpresa esto cambiaba mucho las cosas

"que son los catorce longinus" dijo vali con curiosidad

"los longinus son sacred gears y antes de que me preguntes que son sacred gears, estas son herramientas santas dadas a la humanidad por el dios de la biblia par que pudieran defenderse de otras razas, las longinus son sacred gears que pueden matar a incluso dioses, hay longinus que son más poderosas que otras, está la lanza del destino **la verdadera longinus** se dice que es la longinus más poderosa de todas pero a mi parecer la longinus de la novena bestia es mejor" dijo con arrogancia naruto mientras vali lo veía con estrellas en los ojos

"ósea que tengo un artefacto que puede matar incluso a hades-sama, aunque por alguna razón quiero enfrentarme a el poseedor de la **verdadera longinus** y a oponentes fuertes incluso a otros portadores de longinus" dijo vali con algo de entusiasmo

" **genial la mocosa heredo la sed de pelea de lucifer"** dijo hades con sarcasmo mientras los demás en la sala reían " **ya decía que era muy normal para ser familiar del mocoso"** dijo que naruto lo estaba mirando feo

"que eso que significa sensei puede que vali no sea normal, pero que hay de ba-chan" dijo naruto señalando a su abuela que solo rio a las payasadas de su nieto

" **mocoso cuando tengas más edad te darás cuenta de que estas muy equivocado"** dijo hades con los brazos cruzados mientras negaba con la cabeza

"y eso que significa, soy mayor casi le doy una paliza a un súper diablo" dijo con naruto con arrogancia fingida

" **si no fuera por tu sacred gear estuvieras muerto"**

"auch hasta a mí me dolió nii-chan… espera tú también tienes una sacred gear cierto cuál es? ¿Es un longinus?" dijo con entusiasmo vali, naruto solo sudo ante el entusiasmo de vali

"si vali-chan poseo un longinus uno de los más fuertes, uno de los longinus con el cual pudieron sellar a la bestia del apocalipsis trihexia" vali se perdió en lo ultimo

"quien es trihexia" dijo vali con duda

"sabes vali-chan necesitamos darte unas clases de historia" dijo naruto viendo que el conocimiento sobre lo sobrenatural de vali era muy escaso

" **y entrenamiento"**

"si entrenamiento también ya que lo sugirió nos ayuda sensei"

" **lo que digas mocoso"** dijo hades restándole importancia

"como su sirvienta yo me encargo de las clases de vali-sama" dijo de forma educada sakuya mientras naruto asentía

"gracias sakuya-chan te lo agradezco mucho" ante el sufijo en el nombre sakuya se sonrojo, para luego agarrar la mano de vali y retirarse a darle clases

"con permiso naruto-sama" dijo ya retirándose sakuya

"eso fue raro… en fin sensei eh querido preguntarle algo, que tan resguardada se encuentra la capital de lilith" pregunto naruto mientras las damas presentes alzaban sus cejas por curiosidad

" **hasta donde sé con el pacto frágil de paz de las tres facciones creo que podría haber uno que otro guardia nada de qué preocuparse porque lo preguntas mocoso"** dijo curioso hades mirando a naruto que solo le sonrió de una manera zorruna como si fuera efectuar una broma

"en dos años cuando sea más fuerte me infiltrare en la capital del inframundo más específicamente al castillo beelzebub, pienso conseguir unas evils piece con esto podre tener algunos aliados para poder completar mi objetivo" dijo naruto mirando seriamente a su maestro

" **cuál es tu objetivo específicamente mocoso"** todos en la sala prestaron atención a la respuesta del hibrido

"mi objetivo, tengo muchos, pero para lo que usare las evils piece es para destruir a los dragones malvados y a trihexia" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras apretaba sus puños

" **y pensar que pensé que desperdiciarías tu potencial tratando de matar a tu padre, me sorprendes naruto tus objetivos son mejores de lo que pensé… aunque crees poder hacerle frente a una bestia que iguala a gran rojo"** ante lo dicho por su maestro naruto solo asintió, las mujeres en la sala tenían pequeñas sonrisas

* * *

 **Salto en el tiempo: dos años**

 **Ubicación: dominio de hades**

En un campo desierto se encontraban naruto junto hades viendo como entrenaba vali junto a sakuya que también había comenzado a entrenar todo comenzó cuando lilith dijo "una doncella debe ser fuerte para poder estar a la par de su caballero" de alguna forma eso encendió el entusiasmo de sakuya por volverse más fuerte, naruto y vali tienen actualmente diez años y sakuya tiene catorce siendo la mayor, parecía que la pubertad le estaba haciendo efecto en su delantera (*guiño* *guiño*) y en otras partes de su cuerpo todavía vestía lo mismo de hace dos años siendo el traje de maid blanco con plateado.

Vali por el contrario había cambiado su vestimenta usando ahora un traje gótico algo revelador completamente negro junto con medias largas negras, todavía llevaba el collar que naruto le había dado y su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta con listón violeta oscuro que tenía unas calaveras (cortesía de melione) llevaba botas con pequeñas plataformas. Media 1.20 m era alta para su edad.

Naruto también había cambiado ahora solo usaba un suéter manga larga negro con mangas blancas y unos shorts grises, tenía vendas en sus manos, sandalias ninjas negras. Actualmente mide 1.55 m era alguien alto para su edad

Después de un año de entrenamiento vali podía manifestar su sacred gear, manifestándola en forma de alas blancas con plumas que parecían cristales azules, ella poseía una buena relación con Albión **el dragón emperador blanco**. Su habilidad como el nombre de su sacred gear lo sugería podía dividir el poder de su oponente cada diez segundos pudiendo reducir el poder del enemigo también agregaba el poder dividido al portador, la única falla es que el limite dependería de que tan fuerte es el usuario.

Sakuya también tenía un sacred gear, resulto que también sakuya es un hibrido entre demonio y humano, esto sorprendió a todos parece ser que nació en el inframundo en el apogeo de la guerra civil, pero lo extraño es que como es que tiene una apariencia de infante cuando la guerra civil sucedió hace cientos de años. Según su sensei la sacred gear que poseía sakuya podía detener el tiempo, incluso podía crear bucles en el tiempo, parece que quedó atrapada en un bucle hasta que naruto la encontró en el norte de Europa.

Actualmente sakuya y vali se encontraban frente a frente, parecía que la batalla estaba a punto de iniciar.

"estas segura de que puedes ir contra mi sakuya-chan, no me contendré solo porque seas tú" dijo vali con arrogancia, eso es algo que había cambiado también vali se había vuelto algo arrogante a medid que se volvía más fuerte.

"disculpe mi osadía vali-sama, pero debo ser más fuerte si quiero alcanzar a naruto-sama" dijo con convicción sakuya mientras sus manos brotaban un aura azul helada mientras que miraba a la descendiente de lucifer

"respeto eso, después de todo yo quiero vencer a nii-chan cuando sea más fuerte, empecemos de una vez" dijo vali sin pensarlo dos veces cargo hacia sakuya con las alas de dragón extendidas mientras que cargaba hacia sakuya que rápidamente lanzo ráfagas de hielo que vali esquivaba elegantemente mientras acertó el primer golpe en sakuya mandándola a volar a unos centímetros de donde se encontraba originalmente.

Antes de que sakuya cayera al suelo maniobro con elegancia, pisando con fuerza el suelo varios picos de hielo salieron del suelo mientras vali los esquivaba sus alas empezaron a brillar.

" **divide"** una voz mecánica salía de las alas que empezaban a brillar con más intensidad, cuando esto paso sakuya callo de rodillas sintiendo como su energía bajaba de golpe.

"esto es solo el principio sakuya ríndete para terminar ya con esto" dijo vali con arrogancia mientras que sakuya trataba de levantarse, pero su poder fue otra vez dividido.

"lo siento vali-sama, pero no puedo hacer tal cosa como rendirme" dijo sakuya con determinación mientras creaba más de cien círculos mágicos de ahí salieron varios cuchillos hechos de hielo que fueron a una velocidad increíble hacia vali, pero ella las esquivo ya que sus alas podían moverse a la velocidad de la luz viendo esto sakuya realizo su segundo ataque "¡aun no acabo! **¡ice impact!"** creando un gran carámbano de hielo que cayó encima de vali impactándola de lleno.

"¡eso es sakuya quiero que pelees enserio! Porque yo también lo hare **balance breaker: vanishing dragon** " dicho eso a vali la envolvió una armadura completa de dragón que al igual que el color de sus alas era de color blanco-plateado con esferas azules en sus brazos, en su pecho y en otras partes de la armadura.

Se dice que las sacred gears responden a la motivación del usuario, siendo así vali pudo desbloquear el balance breaker a una edad temprana gracias a su motivación por volverse más fuerte y también gracias a naruto y hades que la ayudaron a llegar a este nivel.

"que use el **balance breaker** me honra vali-sama corresponderé de igual forma **balance breaker: the decline of space-time (el ocaso del espacio-tiempo)"** manifestando el reloj de bolsillo este comenzó a brillar cuando esto sucedía las manecillas del reloj se curvaban de forma extraña y el aura alrededor de ella se volvió plateada.

"el famoso **balance breaker** de **the decline of time** dicen que esta sacred gear puede considerase un longinus con el usuario adecuado muéstrame su poder sakuya" dijo vali desde su armadura mientras emprendía vuelo con sus alas, sakuya hizo lo mismo extendió sus tres pares de alas de murciélago dando a entender que es clase alta diablo.

Sin previo aviso sakuya apareció con el puño clavado en el abdomen de vali sacándole el aire en el proceso, vali trato de devolverle el golpe, pero el golpe atravesó a sakuya como si fuera un fantasma sin que vali se diera cuenta el reloj de bolsillo de sakuya brillaba. " **manifestación"** dijo sakuya mientras se volvió intangible.

" _uno de los poderes de_ _ **the decline of time**_ _puede distorsionar el espacio incluso puede crear una dimensión de bolsillo, pero debe de tener una falla, pero ¿cuál?"_ pensó vali mientras se alejaba de sakuya.

Cuando vali estaba suficiente lejos creo cientos de círculos mágicos que disparaban cientos de rayos de magia, pero sakuya los atravesaba como si no estuviera ahí mientras se acerva a vali cuando estaba casi cerca desapareció apareciendo frente a vali que no espero que sakuya le propinara una patada en las entrañas, pero sin que sakuya se lo esperase vali aprovecho esto y le propino un golpe esta vez sakuya era completamente tangible.

" _así que se vuelve tangible cuando ataca eh esa es la falla"_ pensó vali con una sonrisa de victoria ya la había tocado ahora solo tenía que efectuar su ataque, " **divide, divide, divide, divide, divide, divide"** una voz mecánica salía de las alas de la armadura, sakuya sintió como su poder mágico bajaba de golpe desactivando el **balance breaker** cayendo de rodillas se sentía agotada por el bajón repentino de su poder mágico.

"parece que he perdido vali-sama" dijo sakuya de rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, miro a vali que le estaba dando una sonrisa sincera mientras desactivaba el **balance breaker** desapareciendo su armadura.

"estuviste fantástica sakuya, siempre es bueno entrenar contigo" dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras le extendía una mano a la peli plata, las dos chicas se detuvieron cuando escucharon unos aplausos volteando al origen de los aplausos se encontraron con naruto que aplaudía con una gran sonrisa a su lado estaba hades que tenía una mirada sin emociones mientras se acercaba.

"estuvieron fantásticas chicas se han vuelto muy fuertes" dijo naruto con una sonrisa, ante el comentario tanto vali como sakuya se sonrojaron, pero le devolvieron las sonrisas.

"arigato nii-chan/naruto-sama" dijeron las dos chicas al unísono levantando a sakuya en el acto amabas miraron al dúo maestro y alumno

" **aunque me cueste admitirlo han mejorado mucho y han superado mis expectativas"** dijo hades sin emociones ante el cumplido las dos chicas se avergonzaron, pero vali no quitaba la sonrisa arrogante de su rostro.

"tu expectativa hacia otras personas es baja, es fácil superarlas" susurro naruto mientras desviaba la mirada sin darse cuenta como lo miraba hades

" **dijiste algo naruto"** dijo con una voz y aura tenebrosa que asusto a todos los presentes

"no dije nada tou-sama" dijo rápidamente naruto calmando así a hades.

Ustedes se preguntarán cuando y porque naruto comenzó a llamar a hades padre bueno se puede explicar con un flashback

* * *

 **Flashback hace un año**

En la sala de estar del gran castillo de hades se encontraban hades que tenía una mirada de seriedad mientras miraba a naruto, Perséfone que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, melione que tenía una sonrisa de mil vatios que aunque con su rostro era algo tétrica no dejaba de mirar a naruto y a sus padres, lilith que tenía una sonrisa dulce en su rostro mientras tenía una mano encima de la cabeza de naruto acariciándolo suavemente y naruto que disfrutaba el toque de su abuela, pero no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo bueno hasta que Perséfone hablo.

"Naruto queríamos hablar contigo sobre un asunto" dijo Perséfone que trata de calmar a su hija que no paraba de sonreír

"de que asunto habla Perséfone-sama si es por las cosas rotas en la sala es por culpa de cerbero además fue melione-sama quien dijo que podíamos soltarlo y jugar con el" dijo mientras trataba de darle un millón de escusas, mientras melione escucho todo tenía una mirada de traición, pero luego volvió a sonreír, negando con la cabeza Perséfone respondió

"no, nada de eso naruto queremos hablar sobre tu estado" dijo con una sonrisa dulce naruto solo la miro confundido dándole una apariencia tierna ante esto lilith lo apretó en un gran abrazo para luego soltarlo después de ver la mirada que le estaban dando Perséfone y hades.

"a que se refiere Perséfone-sama"

"debido a tu infancia nunca supiste lo que es tener un padre y nunca disfrutaste de lo que era tener una madre completamente, aunque sé que tienes a lilith que ha sido lo más parecido, tampoco sabes lo que es tener un hermano bueno tampoco completamente" dijo Perséfone mientras hades asentía y melione pues ella… seguía sonriendo como maniaca

"a dónde quiere llegar con esto Perséfone-sama" naruto dijo con el ceño frunció se sentía incómodo hablando sobre su pasado

"a lo que quiero llegar es… naruto quisieras ser parte de nuestra familia" dijo Perséfone con una dulce sonrisa, hades solo miraba expectante y melione no paraba de sonreír esperando la respuesta de naruto.

Naruto miro sorprendido a todos en la sala tenia pequeñas lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos y una sonrisa de creciente felicidad adornaba su rostro miro a su abuela quien solo asintió con la cabeza

"si, si acepto" dijo entre lágrimas naruto mientras asentía muchas veces, Perséfone extendió sus brazos naruto fue donde ella se encontraba y le dio un brazo, melione no lo pensó dos veces y se unió al abrazo, hades no iba a hacerlo, pero luego de una mirada de Perséfone lo hizo.

"¡si! Tengo un hermanito ahora" grito con entusiasmo melione mientras abrazaba con fuerza a naruto y a su madre.

" **estoy orgullo de poder llamarte hijo, mocoso** " dijo hades mientras le revolvía el pelo a naruto este solo le sonrió entre lágrimas.

"siempre quise un hijo varón de ahora en adelante puedes llamarme madre naruto, pero no te presionare sé que nunca podre remplazar a kushina" dijo Perséfone abrazando a naruto mas fuerte (zagreus no existe aquí)

"arigato tou-sama, oka-sama, onee-sama" dijo naruto entre sollozos abrazando más fuerte a su ahora nueva familia, viendo la escena lilith no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo feliz que ahora era su nieto

"solo hace falta que Macaria se entere estará muy feliz por este nuevo miembro de la familia" dijo Perséfone, naruto no sabía de quien estaban hablando solo sintió un leve escalofrió en su espalda, pero lo ignoro.

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

Dejando el campo de entrenamiento hades junto a los tres demonios se encontraban dentro del castillo en la sala de estar, vali junto a sakuya fueron a la cocina en busca de algo para refrescarse, dejando a naruto y hades solos.

" **naruto creo que ya es hora de que vayas a la capital de lilith"** dijo hades naruto asintió a su padre.

"voy un paso adelante tou-sama me dirigiré al castillo beelzebub junto a sakuya para conseguir las evils piece" dijo naruto hades solo negó con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su ahora hijo

" **ten cuidado naruto puede que seas fuerte, pero si llegas a enfrentarte a sirzechs lucifer puede que no salgas con vida mantente sigiloso** **después de todo él junto ajuka beelzebub están en el top diez de los más fuertes de la existencia superándome a mi"** dijo hades mientras naruto asentía con total seriedad

"me mantendré alerta lo prometo tou-sama. Sakuya vámonos es hora de ir a la capital" dijo naruto, mientras sakuya regresaba de la cocina junto con vali esta le dio un rápido abrazo de despedida a naruto quien lo devolvió y asintió.

"vamos a aparecer a unos metros de la capital por seguridad naruto-sama" ante la declaración naruto solo asintió mientras un círculo mágico se manifestaba debajo de los pies de sakuya y naruto tele trasportándolos a los dos al instante.

* * *

 **Ubicación: inframundo, capital de lilith**

Apareciendo un uno de los bosques cerca de la capital naruto junto a sakuya emprendieron una caminata, naruto le había sugerido a sakuya llevar unas capuchas lo que ella acepto, pero no la llevaban puestas cuando pasaban en la multitud muchos se apartaron susurrando "es la reina más fuerte" y otros decían "porque luce como una niña" otros solo susurraban "debe ser una broma de lucifer-sama" naruto no presto atención a esto y junto con sakuya entraron a un callejón.

Dejando las miradas extrañas que les daban la gente naruto y sakuya se colocaron sus capas ocultándole el rostro dirigiéndose rápidamente al castillo beelzebub cuando estuvieron cerca vieron que la seguridad era alta ya que se encontraron con varios guardias en la entrada.

"ya es hora sakuya es tu turno yo distraigo a los guardias y tu toma el juego de evils piece entendido activa el balance breaker" dijo naruto sakuya solo asintió mientras naruto iba con los guardias.

" **balance breaker: the decline of space-time"** cuando esto sucedió las manecillas del reloj de bolsillo de sakuya se curvaron de forma extraña y su aura cambio, " **distorsión"** cuando activo esta habilidad sakuya desapareció en un remolino que la absorbía deformando el espacio.

* * *

 **Con naruto**

Naruto se encontraba caminando directamente hacia los guardias que de alguna forma se encontraban holgazaneando ante esto solo sudo, pero siguió caminando cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca dijo

"disculpe guardia-san se encuentra beelzebub-sama" pregunto de forma inocente mientras en su mano tenía un muñeco de acción de ajuka beelzebub (no pregunten de donde lo saco, solo goncéenlo)

"lo siento niño actualmente se encuentra en una reunión con los otros maous, pero para que lo querías ver" dijo el guardia disculpándose con una sonrisa

"que mala suerte enserio tenía ganas de conocer a beelzebub-sama" dijo naruto fingiendo estar a punto de llorar los guardias al ver esto se alarmaron.

"no es necesario que llores niño puedes ver a beelzebub-sama más tarde, mientras esperas porque no juegas cartas con nosotros" dijo el guardia con una sonrisa amistosa

"arigato guardia-san" naruto se acercó al guardia que lo guio donde se encontraban sus compañeros para jugar cartas

* * *

 **Con sakuya**

En un vórtice que distorsiono el espacio donde se encontraba un gran laboratorio salió sakuya esta lucia cansada no estaba acostumbrada a usar ese poder muy seguido

"ahora donde se encuentran estas evils piece" dijo sakuya buscando en los alrededores percatándose de no activar ninguna alarma, "si yo fuera beelzebub-sama donde las tendría" encontrando una máquina que conveniente decía "evils piece" resaltado, sakuya miro cómo funcionaba la máquina y la encendió la maquina le pedía ADN para fabricar las evils piece a la medida.

Sacando un mechón de cabello plateado que pertenecía a naruto (tampoco pregunten como lo consiguió solo digamos que a sakuya le gusta dormir en la cama de naruto sin que él lo sepa) encendió la máquina de debajo de esta salió un paquete de evils piece completamente plateado, viendo que ya todo estaba listo, procedió a irse, pero antes de irse noto una foto que había en un estante en ella se encontraban ajuka y sirzechs pero al lado del Gremory estaba una mujer que se parecía mucho a sakuya solo que en su versión adulta y estaba más dotada que ella, sakuya la reconoció al instante.

Queriendo ver de cerca la foto la agarro en sus manos sin querer activo una alarma cuando la foto fue retirada de su sitio

"mierda" cuando las alarmas sonaron sin perder el tiempo sakuya activo **distorsión** saliendo del lugar al instante en un vórtice que distorsiono el espacio. Sin saberlo había cámaras en el lugar que grabaron todo.

* * *

 **Con naruto**

"yo gano de nuevo" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras mostraba sus cartas los guardias solo lo miraron con odio

"niño o tienes demasiada suerte o estás haciendo trampa" dijo uno de los guardias mientras miraba sus cartas y las tiraba en la mesa con ira

"mmm quien sabe solo sé que ya me deben mucho dinero" dijo naruto con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro los guardias solo miraban pálidos al niño

"no hablaras enserio niño solo es un juego amistoso además qu…" el guardia iba a seguir hablando cuando las alarmas sonaron en el castillo "vaya parece que hay un intruso es mejor que te vayas niño tal vez allá que usar la fuerza contra el intruso" naruto solo asintió y se fue corriendo del lugar llegando a las afueras del castillo donde pudo divisar a la peli plata que lo esperaba.

"como te fue sakuya-chan si pudiste conseguirlas" ante el comentario de su amo sakuya asintió y le dio el paquete que contenía el juego de evils piece "arigato sakuya-chan" dijo naruto abrazando con fuerza a sakuya que solo se sonrojo por el tacto y calidez de su amo "creo que ya es hora de irnos o quieres visitar la ciudad" le pregunto a sakuya la cual quedo pensativa

"creo que podemos ver algo de la ciudad para que no sospechen de nosotros naruto-sama" dijo sakuya solemnemente, aunque naruto sabía que ella también quería visitar la ciudad

"está bien vamos sakuya quieres un helado creo que conseguí algo de dinero con los guardias" sakuya solo asintió mientras los dos iban hacia la ciudad

* * *

 **En la ciudad**

Caminado por las calles de lilith tanto naruto como sakuya comían un helado mirando las estanterías de las tiendas maravillados con la variedad de cosas que había por allí mientras iban caminando naruto no se dio cuenta y tropezó con alguien

"ite… lo siento no sabía por dónde iba" dijo naruto mientras extendía su mano a la persona con la cual choco.

"no te preocupes la culpa es mía no miraba hacia donde caminaba" dijo una voz femenina esta pertenecía una chica que parecía tener los mismos años que naruto, vestía un vestido sencillo rosado de tirantes, su cabello era rojo carmesí y sus ojos eran color azul verdoso. Ella acepto la mano de naruto iban a seguir hablando cuando notaron que había una fría atmosfera con respecto a sus acompañantes.

A lado de la niña se encontraba una mujer con traje de maid blanco con azul lo más extraño es que se parecía mucho a sakuya excepto que se veía más adulta. A su lado sakuya no paraba de mirar a la mujer con ojos abiertos como si estuviera sorprendida la mujer reacciono de la misma forma.

"ne sakuya-chan se conocen" pregunto naruto mientras que sakuya no respondió solo se quedó mirando a la mujer, esto le pareció extraño tanto a naruto como a la niña que miraban esta escena esperando a que alguna de las dos hiciera algo

"ne grayfia-onee sama la conoces" le pregunto la niña a la mujer que tampoco respondió solo quedo mirando a sakuya sin previo aviso tanto sakuya y grayfia se dieron un abrazo

"onee-chan/imuto-chan" dijeron al unísono las dos pelis platas mientras se abrazaban, aunque ni naruto ni la niña entendieron lo que pasaba no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la escena.

"mi nombre es naruto uzumaki mucho gusto" dijo naruto aprovechando la oportunidad de presentarse, normalmente se presentaba como lucifer, pero luego de la guerra civil no quería arriesgarse a cometer un error

"el mío es rías Gremory encantada" dijo como toda una dama esperando que naruto se arrodillara ante ella, pero él no lo hizo lo cual le sorprendió

"tú eres la hermanita de sirzechs lucifer-sama cierto, debe ser algo difícil no" dijo naruto rias solo lo miro sorprendida

"si tienes razón"

"parece que necesitan hablar porque no vamos con ellas al parque" dijo naruto refiriéndose a sakuya y a grayfia.

"si vamos creo que lo necesitan" dijo rias llegando a las hermanas recién rencontradas al parque

* * *

 **Time skip dos horas**

Después de que grayfia y sakuya hablaron de lo que paso entre ellas y lo que sucedió en la guerra civil, naruto y rias se hicieron amigos conversando de cosas triviales de lo que pasaba en sus vidas contándose como era tener hermanos mayores que los querían demasiado.

"bueno rias creo que ya es hora de irme no veremos luego" dijo naruto mientras se despedía de rias quien solo asintió devolviéndole el saludo. "sakuya-chan creo que este es el lugar al que perteneces te vendré a visitar seguido no te preocupes aun somos amigos" dijo naruto que tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos iba a irse, pero una mano lo detuvo.

"no digo tonterías naruto-sama mi lugar es con usted, aunque haya encontrado a mi hermana mayor eso no significa que lo abandone mi lealtad es hacia usted naruto-sama mi felicidad es con usted" dijo sakuya con determinación en su rostro sin previo aviso naruto la abrazo y ella le devolvió el abrazo con ternura

"parece que eres muy importante para ella naruto-san espero que la cuides muy bien y la protejas está claro" dijo grayfia mirando al niño que solo le asintió rápidamente ella daba miedo a veces

"vendré con sakuya a visitarlas seguido "dijo naruto encendiendo un círculo mágico desapareciendo con sakuya dejan a unas sonrientes Gremory y lucifage

* * *

 **Ubicación: dominio de hades, inframundo**

Llegando al campo desierto tanto naruto y sakuya suspiraron este día se sentía emocionalmente agotador mientras caminaban hacia el castillo, naruto se detuvo

"adelántate sakuya-chan creo que tomare aire fresco" sin replicarle nada sakuya asintió y se fue al castillo dejando a naruto solo viendo al horizonte sin previo aviso un circulo mágico de tele trasporte lo ubico en otra parte al azar del inframundo.

* * *

 **Ubicación: inframundo, desconocido**

Mirando alrededor solo vio un campo desierto, pero de repente salto evitando el corte de una gran hacha dorada cuando vio a su atacante pudo divisar a un hombre con el pelo castaño y una cicatriz en su rostro, ojos negros vestía una armadura espartana sus ojos detonaban locura

"mucho gusto murciélago mi nombre es kratos descendiente del legendario godslayer kratos el fantasma de Esparta, por orden de lord Zeus hoy vas a morir" dijo con una mirada loca mientras colocaba el hacha en su hombro

"así que el viejo ya comenzó a mandar héroes, está bien perdóname, pero si vas a matarme no te lo pondré fácil" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras activaba su sacred gear y su **damned seal** marcaba su rostro.

 **Fin**

 **Al fin termineeeee sentí que este capítulo es más largo de lo usual, gracias a todos por sus reviews estuve leyendo muchos, eh estado pensado y cómo va la historia creo que en dos o tres capítulos más se entra al canon**

 **En cuestión a lo que hice con hades y su familia me pareció algo bueno esto solo reforzara los lazos que tienen con naruto y verán como son melione y Macaria son como hermanas mayores jejeje**

 **Les gusto el sacred gear de sakuya quise que su balance breaker fuera algo así como el kamui y vali es considerada una prodigio así que no se sorprendan porque desbloque el balance breaker tan rápido, ¿les gusto el pequeño combate que hubo entre las dos?**

 **En cuanto lo que sucedió en la capital y en el castillo beelzebub trate de resumirlo ya que se me hacía muy tedioso, pero lo explicare con flashbacks más adelante**

 **Espero que les haya gustado espero sus opiniones hasta pronto gracias por leer**

 **Nos vemos jejeje**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: el león dorado y desgracias**

 **Shihai no akuma**

 **(demonio de la dominación)**

 **Ni naruto ni high school dxd me pertenecen créditos a sus respectivos autores**

 **(tema de apertura: naruto shippuden opening 6- sign-flow)**

 **(I realize the screaming pain**

 **Hearing loud in my brain)**

Se podía ver a naruto de Niño jugando

con su madre en un columpio.

cambiando de escena se podía ver a sakuya junto

con una mujer con cabello plateado disfrutando de un helado.

 **(but i'm going straight ahead with the scar)**

 **(can your hear me)**

Se podía ver a naruto ver al horizonte con una mirada seria junto a él lo acompañaban lilith y sakuya.

 **(can your hear me)**

Los cuatro actuales satanes veían al horizonte con sirzechs lucifer mirando al horizonte con seriedad al frente a su izquierda se podía ver a ajuka beelzebub mirando sin interés al horizonte, a su derecha se veía a serafall leviathan dando una pose de chica mágica por último se podía ver detrás de sirzechs a falbium asmodeus este miraba hacia las sobras.

 **(can your hear me)**

Se podía ver a rizevim junto con Euclides detrás de ellos había seis figuras oscuras que daban la silueta de ser dragones.

 **(wasurete shimae baii yo kanji**

 **Nakunacchaewaii**

 **Surimui ta kokoro ni futao shitanda)**

Se podía ver a naruto luchando contra aphophis ella tenía una mirada que destellaba desinterés, pero sin previo aviso su forma se envolvió en un capullo de oscuridad, naruto al ver esto se cubrió de oscuridad y su espada desbordaba llamas doradas y negras.

 **(kizutsui tatte heikidayo mou itami wa**

 **Nai kara ne**

 **Sono ashiro hikizuri nagara mou wo)**

A lo lejos se podía ver como rizevim junto a Euclides observaban la batalla con una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro, detrás de ellos se encontraban yamata no orochi junto a azi dahaka observando sin emoción la batalla.

En la batalla una espada y una garra chocaron causando una gran explosión.

 **(mirushinatta jibun jishin na**

 **Oto wo tatete kuzureteitta**

 **Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ka)**

En un vasto mar de oscuridad naruto trataba de no ser tragado, pero sin importar sus intentos se hundía en ella. De la oscuridad salió una bestia hecha de oscuridad con ojos rojos esta bestia tenía seis colas junto con un cráneo que se colocaba entre sus grandes orejas de zorro.

 **(tsutae nikitayo kisuato tadokke**

 **Sekai ni oshi tu sarete shimau mae ni**

 **Oboeteru kara namida no sora o)**

Se podía ver a lilith luchando contra su hijo rizevim que entraba en su verdadera forma detrás de él estaba Euclides que hizo que el piso fuera completamente hielo, al ver esto ella entro en su forma demoniaca alzando así 5 pares de alas mientras cargaba contra su hijo y el lucifage

En otra escena se podía ver como su forma demoniaca retrocedía mientras ella caí a un abismo.

 **(Ano itami ga Kimi no koto o mamotte**

 **Kereta**

 **Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda)**

Naruto despertó parecía tener un mal sueño a su lado se encontraba sakuya que lloraba de alegría Detrás de sakuya se encontraba hades junto a Perséfone y melione estos miraban esta escena con una sonrisa en su rostro incluso hades.

 **666**

* * *

 **Ubicación: inframundo, desconocido**

Frente a frente se encontraban kratos y naruto mirándose con locura y seriedad respectivamente, solo se podía escuchar la brisa en el gran campo desierto, kratos fue el primero en dar un paso desapareciendo y apareciendo frente a naruto, kratos tenía la intención de rebanar a naruto con un solo golpe de su hacha dorada, pero este lo esquivo dejando que kratos golpeara el suelo con su hacha creo un terremoto que sacudió toda la zona. Naruto miro con sorpresa este acontecimiento nunca antes había visto esta clase de poder, un poder que afectara el paisaje mismo aparte del **balance breaker** de kurama en su forma incompleta

"vaya eso estuvo cerca, que clase de hacha es esa? Desborda mucha energía sagrada" dijo naruto con duda mientras extendía sus alas para evitar se rebanado por el hacha sagrada.

"no es cualquier hacha murciélago inmundo esta hacha es una de las catorce longinus **regulus nemea** tiene en su interior al legendario león de nemea" dijo kratos mientras colocaba el hacha en su hombro, naruto vio esto con sorpresa.

"así que una longinus, porque no me sorprende" dijo naruto algo deprimido por su mala suerte mientras bajaba de nuevo al suelo

Cuando toco de nuevo el suelo kratos se le adelanto tratando de rebanarlo de nuevo con la gran hacha esta ves sin embargo naruto la bloqueo con su katana creando una gran onda de choque sorprendiendo a kratos

"debo decirlo murciélago nunca antes un arma había soportado un golpe de **regulus nemea** dime quien te dio esa katana" dijo kratos alejándose de naruto quien solo agito su katana creando una onda

" **sora o hakai suru kitsune no kiba (colmillo de zorro que destruye el cielo)** " dijo naruto agitando su katana ignorando la pregunta de kratos

Cuando kratos vio que venía la onda clavo el hacha en el suelo lo que levanto un gran muro de tierra donde la onda impacto. Sin previo aviso naruto apareció a su lado propinándole un golpe en la mejilla recargado con energía oscura mandándolo a volar, lográndose equilibrar en el aire aterrizo con gracia

" **si quiere puedo ayudarte en la batalla kratos-san"** dijo el hacha brillando, kratos sabía a lo que se refería con ayudar así que lanzo su hacha hacia naruto.

"adelante regulus" cuando kratos dijo esto el hacha se trasformó en un león grande dorado completamente dorado dispuesto a atacar a naruto

"mierda, kurama no puedes hacer lo mismo" pregunto naruto mientras evitaba los zarpazos y mordidas del león de nemea " **lo siento mocoso, si yo pudiera hacer esto probablemente morirías"** dijo kurama desde la katana brillando "genial ahora es una batalla injusta, dos contra uno kurama todavía no puedo usar el **balance breaker** eh?" pregunto mientras continuaba esquivando los ataques del león de nemea " **no mocoso como dijo hades el balance breaker ahora en adelante es solo para emergencia hasta que lo domines completamente"** dijo la katana brillando "tch está bien voy a ganar sin usar el **balance breaker** , **hellblaze(llama infernal)"** dijo naruto mientras recubría su puños con llamas negras y le propino un golpe al león mandándolo unos metros lejos de el con quemaduras por su hocico.

"debo admitirlo lo estás haciendo bien para estar luchando contra el león indestructible" dijo kratos dándole aplausos mientras el león de nemea se recuperaba del golpe.

"si tu orden es matarme creo que lo estás haciendo mal descendiente del godslayer jejeje" dijo naruto mientras hacía desaparecer las llamas negras de sus manos.

"siempre me ha gustado jugar con mi pesa antes de atraparla" dijo kratos con una sonrisa maniaca dispuesto a atacar kratos corrió hacia naruto junto con el león de nemea

Kratos de repente se cubrió con rayos azules por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo más rápido apareciendo frente a naruto propinándole un golpe que él no esperaba mandándolo a volar hacia el león quien lo remato con un zarpazo hacia el suelo. Levantando el cuerpo de naruto con su boca el león de nemea procedió a morder con sus fuertes mandíbulas y lo lanzo al aire esperándolo a estaba kratos recubierto de rayos listo para darle un golpe, pero naruto con su katana le dio un gran corte o eso trato ya que la katana no paso por la armadura de kratos aprovechando el momento de sorpresa de naruto kratos le propino un golpe mandándolo al suelo

Levantándose con algo de pesadez naruto vio que su camisa estaba destrozada dejándolo solo con los shorts y las vendas, miro como tenía rasguños y moretones por todo su cuerpo ante la vista el solo bajo su cabeza.

"vaya parece que el mocoso murciélago no era la gran cosa, ya sabía yo que lord Zeus estaba dramatizando mucho de nuevo con su paranoia no es así regulus?" le dijo kratos a el león que solo asintió a las palabras de su portador acercándose al demonio herido kratos le ordeno a regulus convertirse en un hacha de nuevo, alzándola para darle el golpe final "algunas últimas palabras murciélago" dijo kratos listo para darle el golpe final a naruto que mantenía su mirada en el suelo.

 **(inserte tema- the raising fighting spirit- naruto versión metal)**

"de hecho si baka, ¡ **FULL COUNTER! (contraataque)"** grito naruto, la katana empezó a brillar y su poder mágico se elevaba rápidamente cuando estuvo listo alzo su katana rápidamente la bajo cortando un brazo y gran parte del torso de kratos como si fuera un cuchillo caliente cortando mantequilla, que si no fuera por su armadura de rayos y el hacha estuviera muerto.

"jajaja lograste atravesar mi armadura de rayos nunca nadie antes lo pudo hacer excepto los dioses eres alguien fuerte casi me matas desgraciado" dijo con locura kratos mientras veía a naruto que ya comenzaba a curar.

"bueno esta fue una batalla interesante nunca antes había probado el **full counter** al 100% en enemigos, gracias por ser mi muñeco de pruebas es hora de que mueras" dijo naruto mientras su mano se volvía una cuchilla gracias a **absolute darkness** estaba a punto de matarlo cuando el hacha se trasformó en el león de nemea y se interpuso

" **no dejare que mates a kratos-san"** dijo el león interponiéndose entre él y kratos

"regulus es hora de activar el **balance breaker"** dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco que contenía lágrimas de fénix deteniendo la hemorragia.

" **pero kratos-san en tu estado podría ser peligroso podría morir"** dijo el león con preocupación

"no me interesa maldita sea voy a hacer que ese maldito demonio pague por el daño que me ha hecho" dijo con odio kratos ya no le importaba lo que le dijera el león

" **me niego kratos-san no quiero que muera aquí"** dijo con preocupación, naruto veía todo esto con una ceja alzada

"no necesito de tu consentimiento, **¡mi león! ¡el rey de nemea! ¡tú que te llamas el león de nemea! ¡responde a mi furia y conviértete en mi vestimenta! ¡balance breaker"** cuando kratos recito el canto naruto se alejó ya que de la nada una onda expansiva se ocasiono en el área.

"pero que rayos, su poder subió de repente así que este es el **balance breaker** de **regulus nemea"** dijo naruto sorprendido mientras que cuando todo el polvo que la onda expansiva provoco se dispersó, ahora kratos vestía una armadura dorada con una gran melena de león en su cabeza y en su pecho estaba el rostro del león de nemea sus pies eran garras que antes portaba el león dándole una apariencia poderosa.

" **regulus rey leather rex,** murciélago en esta forma ya no podrás vencerme ni con todo tu poder podrás alcanzar al poder que puede matar a los dioses **"** dijo kratos con arrogancia mientras apretaba su puño.

Sin que naruto pudiera esquivarlo kratos se propino un golpe en su mejilla mandándolo a volar, con la armadura de regulus y su armadura de rayos era aún más rápido que antes, naruto tratándolo de estabilizarse en el aire aterrizo, pero kratos apareció ante el con una especie de barra dorada que desprendía chispas.

" **thunder of Zeus (trueno de Zeus)"** dijo kratos cortando su brazo y mándalo a volar cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos lanzo la barra como si fuera una lanza hacia naruto que solo la recibió de lleno.

 **¡BOOM!**

Sonó como si una bomba fuera sido detonada cuando la lanza de trueno impacto en naruto, cubriéndose con energía oscura trato de minimizar el ataque, pero esto solo minimizo un poco el ataque, haciéndolo rodar en el suelo con heridas graves en su cuerpo.

"maldita sea sin poder utilizar mi **balance breaker** solo queda una opción" dijo naruto levantándose usando **absolute darkness** unió el brazo que le cortaron cuando estaba listo para realizar su técnica kratos arremetió contra el dándole un fuerte puño en sus entrañas obligando a naruto a ponerse de rodillas.

"murciélago has demostrado ser un digno oponente capaz de empujarme a usar el **balance breaker** has sobrevivido ante la activación de este, pero es hora de que esta batalla llegue a su fin" dijo kratos creando una lanza de trueno listo para empalar a naruto, pero antes de que el pudiera clavarla en naruto este creo llamas negras haciéndolas salir del suelo como picos haciendo retroceder a kratos.

"¡crees que voy a morir así de fácil, todavía no he cumplido de mis objetivos, y si para sobrevivir al mañana significa matarte entonces lo hare!" grito naruto con determinación su **damned seal** no se había desactivado en toda la batalla extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo "es hora mostrarte el poder lucifer **assault mode (modo de asalto)"** cuando naruto dijo eso una cúpula oscura envolvió completamente a naruto creando una onda expansiva kratos tuvo que clavar las garras de su armadura en el suelo.

"¡VAYA PODER LO RECONOSCO, ASI QUE ESTE ES EL PODER DE LUCIFER!" dijo kratos con una sonrisa maniaca mientras veía como la cúpula oscura se desvanecía.

Cuando la cúpula se desvaneció se encontraba naruto con sus alas extendidas siendo cinco pares, la oscuridad recubría por completo sus piernas dándole apariencias de garras a sus pies, la oscuridad recubrió sus manos hasta su antebrazo, la marca en su frente se extendió por su rostro, la oscuridad recubría su torso y espalda como si fuera una gabardina negra con el cuello alzado, su cabello se volvió desordenado dos mechones daban la apariencia de copetes.

"te haces llamar héroe, escoria humana solo portas un mísero artefacto que un dios ajeno al tuyo te dio, solo vives para hacer recados a dioses es algo vergonzoso llamarte a ti descendiente de godslayer cuando les sirves a aquellos que deberías cazar, me repugnas" dijo naruto en su nueva forma su poder excedía con creces a su poder original, lo llamativo de esta forma era que sus ojos dejaron de ser heterocromos para volverse color ámbar puro, una sonrisa maligna se extendía por su rostro.

"vaya eso golpeo a mi orgullo, tu poder, aunque creció no se compara al mío sigues siendo un murciélago débil pero no te desanimes le has dado una buena pelea a uno de los héroes más poderosos de Grecia" dijo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras cargaba hacia naruto con una lanza de trueno en sus manos.

Tratando de darle un golpe naruto los esquivaba con gracia frustrando a kratos que comenzó a atacar de forma salvaje dándole a naruto la oportunidad de propinarle un fuerte golpe en el mentón mandándolo al aire cuando estaba a punto de caer al suelo naruto lo remato con su katana.

" **full counter (contraataque)"** dijo naruto mientras remataba a kratos antes de que cayera al suelo dándole un gran corte que daño la armadura gran parte de su torso fue cortado.

"desgraciado de donde sacas tanto poder esto es irreal, debo exterminarte en el futuro serás una gran amenaza para las facciones, regulus activaremos el **breakdown the beast** " dijo kratos mientras comenzaba a recitar el cantico "¡ **este cuerpo, esta alma incluso si cae en un barranco sin fin!"** cuando dijo eso se suponía que regulus diría la siguiente línea, pero esto nunca paso con una mirada alarmada diviso a naruto que desapareció de repente, pero este último apareció ante él.

"hablas demasiado, escoria humana no mereces mi tiempo, **kami chigiri (mil asesino divino)"** cuando naruto dijo esto solo movió ligeramente su katana cuando miles de cortes aparecieron en la armadura de kratos desarmándolo en el proceso.

El **balance breaker** de kratos se desactivo de golpe cuando naruto lo desarmo de su armadura dejándolo completamente expuesto el león de nemea volvió a su forma de hacha dorada clavándose en el suelo kratos iba sacarla de allí, pero por alguna razón no podía ni siquiera levantarla trato varias veces, pero no podía.

"no es necesario escoria le has demostrado a tu sacred gear que no mereces ser su portador, a pesar de que te lo advirtió no la oíste ahora vas a morir si no lo has notado tu poder mágico ha estado bajando constantemente desde que activaste el **balance breaker** ahora morirás por agotamiento o inevitablemente por mi mano vaya forma de caer héroe" dijo lo último de forma sarcástica naruto mientras observaba como kratos aun trataba de recuperar su sacred gear desesperadamente. "esto es triste donde está tu honor guerrero, voy a matarte antes de que te rebajes más de nivel, **hellblaze:** **divine Slayer (asesino divino)"** recubriendo su katana con llamas negras naruto corto diagonalmente el torso de kratos haciéndolo gritar de dolor, poco a poco vio como las llamas consumían completamente a kratos.

 **(fin del tema)**

Naruto viendo que todo había acabado desactivo el **assault mode** , cayo de rodillas agotado por la activación de este modo sudando y jadeando trato de recuperarse, pero estaba muy agotado incluso para levantarse tomando algo de aliento miro el panorama parecía que la lucha con kratos lo había movido cerca de la parte de la facción bíblica más específicamente la facción de los demonios.

"genial espero que ningún demonio se halla dado cuenta de lo sucedido si no estaré en problemas con tou-sama debí ir con todo desde el principio así no fuera llamado la atención" dijo naruto con cansancio girando a los restos calcinados de kratos se dio cuenta que el hacha dorada todavía seguía ahí "oye león de nemea no deberías desaparecer y buscar a tu siguiente portador o algo asi" dijo naruto con curiosidad esto le parecía extraño con lo que él sabía sobre sacred gears esto no debería de suceder.

" **soy un sacred gear con voluntad propia demonio-san puedo dejar que el sistema del dios de la biblia elija mi siguiente portador o elegirlo yo mismo"** dijo el hacha transformándose en un león dorado.

"eso es increíble regulus, oye sin rencores eh"

" **no te preocupes demonio-san solo hacia mi trabajo como sacred gear es hora de que busque mi siguiente portador alguna sugerencia"** pregunto de forma sarcástica el león.

"de hecho no tengo ninguna a menos de qu…" naruto iba a seguir hablando cuando de los arbustos cercanos al bosque de los demonios salió un chico mayor que el que tenía marcas de moretones y vendas por todo su brazo además tenía cabello castaño oscuro junto ojos violeta, "oye quien eres tú, que haces por aquí" dijo naruto con cansancio, pero vio con sorpresa como regulus se interpuso entre él y el recién llegado dispuesto a defenderlo a él.

"mi nombre… es sairaorg bael mucho gusto y estaba entrenado en el bosque" dijo el niño inclinándose con respeto ante naruto y regulus sorprendiendo a regulus ya que él creía que la mayoría de los demonios eran arrogantes y malos parece que este no lo era.

"bael eh? Tengo entendido que ustedes manejan el **poder de la destrucción** no es así" dijo naruto levantándose con la ayuda de su katana "podrías hacerme una demostración siempre lo he querido verlo en acción" dijo naruto con estrellas en los ojos comportándose como un niño bueno eso es lo que es.

"lamento decepcionarte, pero yo nací sin este poder lo siento" dijo con tristeza sairaorg mientras se acercaba al dúo, regulus por alguna razón se relajó ante la presencia del niño.

"no, es mi culpa lamento eso, pero eso no significa que te des por vencido cierto?" dijo naruto tratando de levantar el ánimo del castaño este solo asintió a las palabras de naruto

"así es me esfuerzo día a día para volverme el más fuerte de todos los demonios" dijo sairaorg mientras levantaba su puño con entusiasmo nauro solo sonrió ante su entusiasmo le recordaba levemente a vali.

"ya veo, dime sairaorg porque entrenas todos los días, porque quieres ser el más fuerte" pregunto naruto a sairaorg, pero miro levemente a regulus que prestaba mucha atención a la conversación.

"quiero ser el más fuerte porque quiero demostrarle a mi padre que, aunque no haya nacido con el **poder de la destrucción** no lo necesito para volverme el más fuerte, pero sobre todo quiero hacerme fuerte para proteger a mi madre" dijo con motivación mientras observaba a naruto quien solo le sonrió con nostalgia, regulus también sonrió ante las palabras del castaño.

"regulus que dices no crees que este podría ser el indicado" le dijo naruto al león que solo quedo mirando a sairaorg para al final asentir.

" **sairaorg-san te gustaría ser el siguiente portador del regulus nemea"** dijo el león sorprendiendo al castaño quien solo asintió

"si es un honor ser tu portador regulus-san" naruto vio esto y no pudo evitar sonreír esto fue un extraño final feliz pero final feliz, a fin de cuentas

"vaya eso fue rápido regulus espero que se hagan fuertes mutuamente y sairaorg demuéstrale a regulus que puedes ser un gran portador tal vez nos enfrentemos en el futuro de nuevo así que entrenen duro porque yo también lo haré" dijo naruto listo para irse del lugar antes de que otros demonios llegaran a la zona.

"espera no me has dicho tu nombre" dijo sairaorg mientras veía como un símbolo de la facción griega se encontraba en el sello de tele trasportación.

"es cierto no te lo he dicho… no se lo digas a nadie, pero mi nombre es naruto lucifer uzumaki fue un gusto conocerte amigo" dijo naruto mientras se tele trasportaba fuera de ese lugar dejando a un sorprendido sairaorg y regulus que no pensaba que lo de lucifer era enserio.

* * *

 **Ubicación: inframundo, dominio de hades**

Naruto esta vez se tele trasporto al castillo directamente no quería más sorpresas todavía se sentía agotado por el uso del **assault mode** dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación ignorando a cerbero en la entrada paso por la sala de esta cuando diviso a su abuela y nueva madre tomando té.

"que te paso Naru-chan pareciera que un camión te fuera pasado encima" dijo lilith con preocupación mientras se levantaba de su asiento junto a Perséfone para ver a su nieto-hijo respectivamente.

"no fue nada ba-chan solo diré que hoy no fue mi mejor día jejeje" dijo naruto rascándose la cabeza algo avergonzado

"que te ocurrió naruto pesábamos que estabas afuera tomando aire" dijo Perséfone preocupada mientras revisaba a su hijo tratando de hallar una herida, pero lo único que tenía roto era el suéter que fue destrozado durante la batalla.

"parece que Zeus ya comenzó a mandar héroes para exterminarme" dijo con cansancio naruto mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie

"mmm tch mi padre y su paranoia me sorprende que el olimpo siga en pie, quieres algo para cenar naruto" dijo Perséfone lo primero con sarcasmo y lo último con una sonrisa dulce que la hacía ver hermosa más de lo que ya era.

"no gracias oka-sama creo que iré a dormir un rato estoy algo cansado" dijo naruto dirigiéndose a las escaleras se detuvo cuando su madre adoptiva le dijo

"naruto si quieres sobrevivir a lo que hay en tu cuarto no apagues la luz" dijo Perséfone con un aura atemorizante.

"está… bien?" dijo naruto subiendo las escaleras mientras perdía la mirada escalofriante de su madre en los pasillos del castillo, ya había luchado con un semidiós portador de una longinus que podría salir mal.

Naruto abrió la puerta de su cuarto a esta hora ya sakuya y vali deben de estar dormidas cuando abrió la puerta vio la habitación iluminada nada fuera de lo normal, como cualquier niño le dio curiosidad a la advertencia de su madre a sí que apago la luz a ver que sucedía.

Cuando naruto apago la luz su cama antes vacía ahora había una sombra que se encontraba sentada en ella sorprendiendo a naruto encendió la luz de nuevo pero esta vez no estaba, repitió la acción varias veces en todas sucedía lo mismo.

"pero que m*erda" dijo naruto pensó que el cansancio le estaba jugando una broma, esto parecía una de esas películas de terror que tenía melione en su habitación.

Sin que él se diera cuenta una sombra se encontraba a su espalda estando demasiado concentrado no se dio cuenta cuando esta sombra se acercó lo suficiente y…

La sombra de repente abrazo naruto por la espalda tapándole los ojos y boca impidiendo que pudiera gritar.

" _pero que rayos, esto es extraño tal vez sea uno de los asesinos de Zeus espera se así fuera oka-sama no lo sabría"_ pensó naruto en pánico y por alguna razón kurama se reía en su mente de repente se dio un momento para analizar y noto que la persona que lo abrazaba tenia manos suaves y " _¿pechos?"_ pensó naruto y después de analizar por completo la situación solo conocía a dos personas que acostumbraban a hacer esto así que eligió la opción más obvia "melione-onee-sama eres tú?" pregunto a lo que la persona dejo de tener sus manos en su boca y ojos y voltio y lo abrazo.

"ne hermanito casi que no adivinas pensé que gritarías o algo" dijo melione abrazándolo con fuerza y ahogándolo en sus grandes pechos.

"ne hermana creo que lo mataras si sigues así" dijo una voz femenina que provenía de la habitación de naruto cuando naruto fue soltado por su hermana mayor y miro a la otra figura esta vez sonrió al ver quien era.

"Macaria-onee-sama que haces aquí pensé que todavía estabas ocupada con algunas almas" dijo naruto con alegría mientras miraba a su otra hermana mayor

Macaria tenía la apariencia de una mujer albina de unos veinte años lo que significaba que tenía cabello blanco y piel pálida y tersa sus ojos eran azules celestes, vestía un vestido sencillo blanco hasta las rodillas que resaltaba sus pechos copa c (piensen en mirajane Strauss de fairy tail).

"si he estado ocupada últimamente, pero al fin tengo tiempo de pasar con mi hermanito y mi hermana, ne Naru melione no ha tratado de hacerte nada malo cierto" dijo Macaria mirando a melione con los ojos entrecerrados, melione solo miro a su hermana con una sonrisa tétrica en su rostro esto no afecto a Macaria quien solo la siguió mirando de igual forma.

"mmm no onee-sama siempre es buena conmigo no se a lo que te refieres Macaria-onee-chan" dijo naruto curioso mientras de su cabeza salía un signo de interrogación imaginario, viendo lo lindo que era su hermanito Macaria y melione no pudieron evitar abrazarlo.

"kawai/kawai" dijeron las dos hermanas al unísono mientras abrazaban a su hermanito que ya se estaba ahogando por falta de respiración que los pechos de sus hermanas proporcionaban.

"ne, no pudo respirar onee-samas" dijo naruto entre jadeos mientras sus hermanas mayores lo soltaban mirándolo con preocupación.

"lo siento Naru, pero hay veces que no podemos resistir a nuestro instinto" dijo melione mientras acariciaba la mejilla de naruto con una sonrisa dulce.

"que instinto eh" dijo naruto con curiosidad mientras veía como la sonrisa de sus hermanas mayores crecía.

"que no es obvio nuestro instinto de brocon jejeje" dijo Macaria con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a naruto y ponía su mejilla contra la de él.

"me haces cosquillas onee-sama jejeje, pero estoy algo cansado podemos jugar después" dijo naruto algo somnoliento mientras daba un lindo bostezo, lo cual las diosas hermanas no pudieron evitar suspirar a lo tierno que era su hermanito.

"de hecho ya que estas cansando porque no tomas siesta con nosotras eh, pero primero date una ducha y cámbiate de ropa" dijo melione con una gran sonrisa mientras naruto asintió y se fue a la ducha.

Cuando naruto se había ido tanto melione como Macaria se miraron entre sí con seriedad.

"ya casi se acerca el momento crees que Naru lo tomara bien ya sabes ha perdido muchas personas, no crees que es mejor de desechar este plan" dijo Macaria con preocupación mirando a melione que tenía un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"este plan es de nuestro padre y si él cree que está bien entonces hay que seguir con su plan, solo esperemos que naruto no reaccione tan mal cuando se entere de la verdad" dijo con seriedad melione lo cual era raro en ella.

"si, si ya sé que estas son ordenes de nuestro padre, pero crees que esto es necesario para asegurar el bienestar de nuestra facción, digo sé que la brigada del caos más específicamente la facción héroe son nuestros aleados temporales, y sé que este plan es solo para contrarrestar el poder de la facción bíblica en cuestión a las mutaciones que ocurren en esta facción, pero no podemos poner este plan en marcha sabiendo lo que está en juego" dijo con preocupación Macaria mientras melione apretaba los puños y tenía un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"si se lo que está en juego, pero si nuestro padre cree que naruto podrá entenderlo en el futuro yo también lo creo" dijo melione con el ceño fruncido no convencida por sus propias palabras, mientras Macaria solo tenía una mirada de tristeza en su rostro.

Iban a seguir su discusión cuando naruto salió de la ducha con un pijama puesta listo para dormir, ante la vista de su hermanito las dos diosas no pudieron evitar sonreír con cariño.

"onee-samas estoy listo para mi siesta" dijo naruto mientras se acostaba en su cama quedando dormido en segundos. Sus hermanas mayores parpadearon como búhos cuando vieron lo rápido que cayo su hermanito en cama restándole importancia se unieron a él durmiendo felices olvidándose de su conversación anterior.

* * *

 **time skip tres días. (más o menos lo que naruto durmió)**

cuando naruto se levantó de su cama le dolía la cabeza, pero aplicando algo de magia oscura retuvo el dolor cuando se levantó se dio cuenta que sus hermanas mayores no estaban. Dándose una ducha apenas se dio cuenta que apestaba. Salió con su ropa habitual hacia el comedor para desayunar algo suponiendo que era el desayuno, cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie en el comedor bueno nadie excepto lilith que estaba leyendo un libro con una copa de vino en su mano.

"¡yo! Ba-chan que haces sola aquí eh?" dijo naruto mientras se sentaba a su lado mientras que lilith se dio cuenta de la presencia de su nieto no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo cambiado que lucía había crecido mucho bueno a sus ojos.

"mmm nada solo leía un libro con tranquilidad, pero me alegra que hallas venido Naru-chan, dime descansaste bien estos tres días" dijo con una sonrisa burlona lilith cuando vio la cara de pánico de su nieto.

"¡que! Tres días bueno eso explica mucho sobre todo el olor, bueno dejando eso de lado ba-chan donde están todos" pregunto naruto a lo cual lilith se colocó en una pose pensativa.

"bueno que yo recuerde hades se encentra en el olimpo en una reunión por la derrota de kratos por tu mano, Perséfone-san se encuentra en el mundo humano aprovechando sus seis meses de libertad dijo que vendría más tarde por ti, melione se encuentra con Macaria haciendo su trabajo parece que no tenía más que hacer y finalmente sakuya se encuentra afuera con vali entrenando" dijo lilith mientras naruto asentía a lo que decía su abuela.

"tal vez vaya con vali y sakuya a entrenar, pero me quedare contigo ba-chan hace mucho tiempo no paso tiempo contigo" dijo naruto mientras agarraba una de las manos de lilith guiándola fuera de la sala.

"ne Naru-chan hacia dónde vamos eh esto no es una cita, cierto?" dijo con burla lilith mientras veía como naruto se detenía de repente.

"ba-chan, ¿qué es una cita?" dijo naruto mientras miraba con curiosidad a su abuela quien solo parpadeo como un búho para luego soltar una gran carcajada, naruto solo miro como su abuela lloraba de risa sin entender lo que pasaba.

"nada, nada solo olvídalo estaba jugando contigo" dijo lilith mientras secaba algunas lágrimas que había causado su risa.

"bueno para responder a tu primera pregunta vamos a un lugar que Macaria-onee-sama me enseño te va a encantar" dijo naruto con entusiasmo mientras guiaba a lilith a la salida del castillo.

* * *

 **Ubicación: fronteras de los infiernos**

La frontera de los infiernos el lugar donde los infiernos de las diferentes facciones se encuentran dándole una apariencia de fronteras que eran resguardadas por sus respectivos seres mitológicos de las facciones. Actualmente naruto y lilith se encontraban en una colina donde se podía ver las diversas fronteras que unían al inframundo.

"no crees que es una gran vista ba-chan" dijo naruto mientras veía los diferentes infiernos incluso podía ver como gran rojo surcaba las dimensiones. Ante la gran vista lilith quedo asombrada nunca antes había estado aquí con un poco de nostalgia observo la capital de lilith que se podía ver desde aquí. Estando en un cómodo silencio ante la gran vista, lilith lo rompió con una pregunta que rondaba por su muerte.

"Naru-chan me preguntaba ahora que tienes las evils piece dime a quien reclutaras" dijo lilith mientras acariciaba la cabeza de naruto quien solo sonrió ante el tacto de su abuela.

"ba-chan sabes porque mi sacred gear se llama **la novena bestia** " ante lo dicho por naruto lilith solo negó con la cabeza, bueno esto no es sorprendente ya que solo pocas personas sabían el origen de esta sacred gear. "se llama así porque existen ocho bestias más que son poderosas siendo clase longinus" dijo naruto mientras lilith veía a su nieto sorprendido tantos artefactos capaces de matar dioses era aterrador.

"y quiénes son sus actuales portadores y donde se encuentran" pregunto lilith si existían esas longinus nunca escucho de portadores que poseyeran tales artefactos.

"nadie las posee, se encuentras resguardadas en lo más profundo del cielo… literalmente, mi plan es más adelante infiltrarme en el cielo sé que será difícil pero una vez que tenga a las demás bestias en mi poder podré hacerles frente a los dragones malvados, con la ayuda de kurama podre modificar las piezas malvadas para que resistan tal poder" dijo naruto que continuaba mirando al cielo, lilith miro a su nieto con sorpresa para luego mirarlo con nostalgia.

"vaya sí que has pensado mucho esto… me recuerdas a tu abuelo siempre que quería algo lo conseguía" dijo lilith con nostalgia mirando a su nieto que dejo de mirar al cielo para mirar a su abuela con curiosidad.

"hablando de eso ba-chan como era mi abuelo lucifer antes de que ya sabes fuera consumido por el odio" dijo naruto con una mirada de curiosidad en su rostro, a lo que lilith solo miro al cielo como si estuviera recordando.

"bueno tu abuelo mmm era un tipo amable que trataba con cariño a todos sus hermanos incluyéndome, él tenía una rivalidad amistosa con Michael, aparte de eso nos tenía un gran cariño a Gabriel y a mí como sus hermanas pequeñas nos cuidaba demasiado a veces jejeje, pero todo cambio cuando nuestro padre me hizo bajar del cielo para que fuera la primera esposa de adán, él trato de sobrepasarse conmigo, pero yo no deje que lo hiciera nuestro padre dijo que yo tenía la culpa así que me desterró del paraíso despojándome de mis alas de ángel y me convertí en la primera demonio, tiempo después enfurecido con lo que había hecho nuestro padre lucifer confronto a nuestro padre lo que hizo que el tomara sus acciones como traición haciéndolo caer en desgracia junto con otros 75 ángeles entre ellos leviathan, asmodeus y beelzebub que estaban de acuerdo con lo que lucifer decía, mucho después cayo samael por tratar de probarle a nuestro padre que su creación no era tan perfecta como él creía y nuestro padre ciego por su orgullo lo condeno y lo sello en lo más profundo de cocytus y del resto ya conoces la historia" dijo lilith con nostalgia y un deje de tristeza naruto viendo esto tomo su mano entre las suyas lilith solo sonrió a su nieto con una gran sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

"vaya el dios de la biblia suena como un completo estúpido, sin ofender ba-chan" dijo naruto mientras sonreía avergonzadamente a lilith que solo sonrió a lo dulce que era su nieto.

"mmm tienes razón su orgullo no dejaba que mirara todo el panorama de hecho, cuando dices cosas como esa te pareces mucho a lucifer" dijo lilith mientras que su nieto soltaba una risa.

"si, todo el mundo últimamente me lo recuerda se mucho de las cosas de lucifer, pero también muchos me comparan con uzumaki naruto y yo no sabría si me parezco en verdad a él después de todo no lo conocí y no conozco a alguien que lo haya hecho" dijo naruto con una mirada pensativa mientras que el rostro de lilith se ilumino como si tuviera una idea.

"de hecho yo si conozco a alguien que podrá haberlo conocido, es un yokai que actualmente está en Kyoto tenía pensado que el fuera tu maestro en el entrenamiento con el chakra" dijo lilith mientras sonreía al ver lo emocionado que de repente se puso su nieto.

"enserio ya quiero empezar a entrenar y quiero volverme tan fuerte como ka-chan y superarla y tú vas a estará a mi lado verdad ba-chan" dijo naruto mientras alzaba su puño con entusiasmo, lilith por el contrario miro al suelo sombreando sus ojos con un deje de tristeza.

"sí, claro naruto… Naru-chan si sabes que no siempre podre estar ahí para ti verdad" dijo lilith con un deje de tristeza mientras que naruto la miraba con los ojos abiertos.

"a que te refieres ba-chan"

"a lo que me refiero Naru-chan es que las personas no viven para siempre sabes?" dijo lilith con una sonrisa tratando de apaciguar la cara de tristeza que tenía naruto.

"de que hablas somos demonios nuestra vida es más larga que la de las personas normales, no bromees conmigo ba-chan" dijo naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro mientras que lilith acariciaba su mejilla

"jajaja si solo bromeaba, pero Naru-chan si algún día dejo de estar a tu lado promete que no caerás en la oscuridad y el odio como tu abuelo si" dijo lilith mirando hacia otro lado evitando la mirada de su nieto

"es una broma, cierto?" dijo naruto todavía con una sonrisa nerviosa no le gustaba el rumbo de esta conversación

"solo prométemelo quieres" dijo lilith con firmeza mientras miraba a naruto quien solo asintió

"lo prometo ba-chan" dijo naruto no estaba seguro de porque lo hacía, pero sentía un nudo en el pecho.

"promete otra cosa, pase lo que pase ama a tus padres adoptivos quieres, no importa lo que pase" dijo lilith esta vez apretando con fuerza la mano de naruto.

"lo prometo ba-chan, pero porque todo esto" dijo naruto confundido mientras que lilith le sonreía con tristeza.

"lo sabrás en el futuro Naru-chan solo enfócate en tu objetivos y promesas no te alejes de ese camino iluminado" dijo lilith alborotando el cabello de naruto quien solo sentido extrañado por las palabras de lilith.

"esto es muy extraño ba-chan, pero seguiré tus consejos" dijo naruto con determinación, aunque aún no estaba seguro de lo que significaba las palabras de lilith.

"quieres que se ponga aún más extraño" dijo lilith en tono de burla trando de disipar la atmosfera de tristeza mientras se inclinaba hacia naruto.

"a que te refieres ba-chan esto no podría ser más extraño" dijo naruto mientras observaba como lilith se acercaba a él sí que él pudiera hacer nada lilith le dio un beso casto en los labios sin nada de lujuria sorprendiendo a naruto haciendo que su cara pusiera más roja que un tomate.

"eso fue suficientemente raro para ti eh Naru-chan" dijo lilith con una pequeña risita viendo con burla la cara roja de naruto quien solo abría la boca como si fuera un pez fuera del agua.

"que… p-porque r-rayos h-hiciste eso ba-chan" dijo naruto tartamudeando aun con su rostro tan rojo como un tomate las burlas de lilith no ayudaban mucho.

"bueno pensé que podría tener el primer beso de Naru-chan para mí, _su virginidad no podría todavía no tiene la edad, además kushina me mataría desde el más allá_ " pensó lo último lilith mientras seguía burlándose de naruto.

"¡que!, eso es extraño las abuelas no hacen eso a sus nietos" grito naruto mientras que lilith seguía burlándose de él.

"ahora sabes a lo que se refería hades en cuento a lo que yo no era normal" dijo lilith con una pequeña sonrisa mientras alborotaba algunos cabellos de naruto.

"si, supongo que tienes razón" susurro naruto avergonzado mientras evitaba la mirada de lilith quien solo sonreía a lo lindo que era su nieto cuando se sonrojaba.

"ne Naru-chan te gusto el beso" dijo con burla lilith mientras naruto solo se sonrojaba aún más ante la pregunta de lilith.

"¡qué clase de pregunta es esa ba-chan!" dijo naruto de forma histérica y con un marcado sonrojo en su rostro lilith solo sonrió mirando a su nieto.

"jejeje está bien solo bromeaba, eh Naru-chan creo que hora de irnos" dijo lilith mientras se levantaba naruto solo la siguió tratando de evitar su mirada esto no evitaba que lilith bromeara por todo el camino de regreso avergonzando aún más a naruto.

* * *

 **Time skip una semana después**

Naruto se levantó de su cama como siempre esta vez tenía unas ojeras en sus ojos se había quedado hasta tarde tratando de mejorar las evils piece junto con kurama y finalmente lo habían logrado y estaba listo para usar su primera pieza, la pieza de reina.

Bajando por las escaleras, después de ducharse naruto entro al comedor donde diviso a hades sentado junto a Perséfone quienes desayunaban tranquilamente, a su lado se encontraba melione que también se encontraba desayunando, aunque también charlaba una que otra vez con Macaria que se encontraba desayunando lo cual era raro, detrás de ella como un guardia se encontraba thanatos más alejadas de toda la conversación se encontraban lilith junto a vali que desayunaban tranquilamente al posar sus ojos en lilith vio como ella lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro haciendo que él apartara la mirada en segundos.

"buenos días oka-sama, tou-sama, onee-samas, ba-chan, thanatos-san y vali-chan" dijo naruto mientras tomaba asiento junto a vali quien solo le sonrió mientras le daba un rápido abrazo, hades solo asintió al saludo al igual que thanatos.

"buenos días hijo/hermanito/ Naru-chan" dijeron Perséfone, melione, Macaria y lilith respectivamente mente con una sonrisa la cual naruto devolvió.

"ne alguno ha visto a sakuya-chan no la he visto desde que desperté" cuando naruto termino de decir esas palabras todos señalaron de forma cómica al espacio derecho donde se encontraba naruto, naruto haciendo caso a la multitud volteo para ver a sakuya sonriéndole con todo su esplendor asustando a naruto momentáneamente "que rayos que clase de brujería es esta" susurro naruto mientras vali a su lado reía.

"me llamaba naruto-sama" dijo sakuya con la mejor sonrisa que ella tenía lo cual de alguna forma iluminaba la habitación.

"de hecho si quiero proponerte algo sakuya-chan" dijo naruto mientras se arrodillaba, sacando de un círculo mágico una pieza de reina que era completamente plateada con betas rojas y la extendía a sakuya "sakuya-chan me harías el honor de ser mi reina" dijo naruto el aura alrededor se tornó extraña cuando dijo eso.

"no sé qué responder naruto-sama es todo un honor para mí que me elija para portar esta pieza, antes de responderle podría decirme por qué" pregunto sakuya con emoción contendida de alguna forma esto parecía una propuesta de matrimonio.

"bueno lo estuve pensando y necesito a alguien de confianza que siempre este ahí para mi así que, que dices?" pregunto naruto aun con la pieza extendida.

Los demás en la sala veían esta escena con ojos abiertos parpadeando como búhos incluso hades por un momento pensó que naruto iba a proponerle matrimonio a la lucifage, tanto Macaria como melione tenían pequeñas sonrisas sin saberlo uno de sus miedos se había extinguido ya que ellas también pensaron que su pequeño hermanito estaba proponiéndole matrimonio a alguien con tan corta edad, thanatos solo miro las acciones de naruto con una ceja alzada, en cambio Perséfone y lilith ya tenían pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro cuando pensaron que naruto le iba proponer matrimonio a sakuya, en cambio vali por alguna razón frunció el ceño al pensar que naruto le estuviera proponiendo matrimonio a sakuya.

"si, si acepto naruto-sama es todo un honor aceptar su propuesta" dijo sakuya con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras naruto empezaba con el conjuro.

" **yo naruto lucifer, te ofrezco ser mi reina y servirme y vivir tu nueva vida como un diablo de la casa lucifer"** dijo naruto mientras la pieza de reina entraba en el pecho de sakuya haciéndola gemir creando un gran círculo mágico con el símbolo de lucifer este envolvió a sakuya creando un gran brillo en toda la sala cuando el brillo ceso se podía ver a sakuya. Su apariencia no había cambiado excepto por un sello con el símbolo de lucifer en el dorso de su mano.

" **que hay con ese sello mocoso"** dijo hades mientras los otros en la sala prestaban atención a lo que naruto iba a decir

"según lo que kurama me conto este sello sirve para contener el poder de las ocho bestias y además de eso el que lo porte podrá obtener los poderes de lucifer por un corto periodo de tiempo bueno el tiempo también depende de la pieza que tenga el usuario" dijo naruto mientras examinaba el sello en el dorso de sakuya esta solo sonrió ante el toque de su amo.

" **ya veo mocoso tú y kurama hicieron un buen trabajo por lo que puedo ver"** dijo hades mientras asentía a las palabras de su hijo adoptivo los demás e la sala asintieron con aprobación, mientras que vali salto de su asiento señalando a sakuya.

"sakuya-chan tengamos un duelo quiero probar tu nuevo poder contra mi" dijo vali con emoción mientras arrastraba a una confundida sakuya y un sonriente naruto al campo de batalla, los demás en la sala miraron extraños esta escena, pero de la nada hades se levantó queriendo ver el poder de las piezas de su hijo, Perséfone y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

* * *

 **En el campo de entrenamiento**

Mirándose frente a frente como muchas veces lo hicieron estaban sakuya y vali la última tenía una mirada emocionada en su rostro listas para pelear vali fue la primera en comenzar activando su sacred gear manifestando sus alas creo cien círculos mágicos que dispararon rayos a sakuya quien creo un gran muro de hielo para cubrirse de los rayos cuando tuvo suficiente sakuya manifestó su sacred gear apretando el botón de su reloj de bolsillo el tiempo se detuvo.

" **stop time"** cuando dijo eso el tiempo se detuvo en un área de 35 metros cuadrados parando a deteniendo a vali en el acto. Cuando el hechizo estaba a punto de acabar creo cien círculos mágicos de donde salieron barios cuchillos hechos de hielo lanzándolos a vali que los recibió de lleno.

"vaya eso no me lo espere usar la habilidad principal de **decline of time** hace mucho tiempo que no la usas, es hora de pelear enserio" dijo vali mientras cargaba a sakuya lista para propinarle un golpe, pero sakuya lo bloque con sus manos recubiertas de hielo golpeo a vali en la mandíbula y la mando a volar unos metros con rastros de escarcha en su mejilla y mentón.

"ne vali-sama no cree que hora de pelear enserio, enserio" dijo sakuya con cierta burla lo cual sorprendió a todos sakuya nunca se burló de sus oponentes, menos cuando ese oponente era vali sin que lo supieran el sello en el dorso de la mano de sakuya se extendía lentamente por su mano.

"mmm creo que tienes razón si estas seguras de poder manejar esto **balance breaker: vanishing dragon- scale mail"** dijo vali mientras fue cubierta por la armadura del dragon emperador blanco cubriéndola por completo sakuya vio esto y sonrió.

Yendo rápidamente hacia sakuya vali trato de golpear, pero sakuya seguía esquivando hasta que sin previo aviso sakuya le propino un golpe en el abdomen de la armadura congelándola en el proceso.

"te has vuelto más fuerte lo admito, si no puedo hacerte daño con mi fuerza actual entonces superare mis límites" dijo vali mientras su armadura empezó a brillar y se libraba del hielo que se encontraba en su abdomen.

Volando a una velocidad increíble vali acertó su primer golpe a sakuya mandándola a volar sakuya viendo esto extendió sus alas siendo estos tres pares para evitar caer al suelo, vali viendo esto busco un remate volando hacia sakuya para darle el segundo golpe, pero sakuya se cubrió esta vez congelado el brazo con el que vali trato de pegarle, vali voló alejándose para descongelar su brazo

"es impresionante lo que has mejorado con entrenamiento sakuya, pero creo que esto término" dijo vali mientras sus alas de dragon empezaron a brillar " **divide, divide, divide, divide, divide, divide"** dijo una voz mecánica desde las alas de vali, después de eso sakuya sintió el repentino bajón de energía obligándola a caer al suelo por falta de esta.

"tch siempre pierdo por el mismo truco" dijo con cansancio sakuya mientras respiraba de forma agitada de repente una voz en su cabeza hablo" _**sakuya, soy yo naruto este mensaje se encuentra grabado en todas las piezas si te encuentras en apuros rompe el sello repite después de mi…"**_ cuando el mensaje de naruto dijo esto ella comenzó a repetir lo que él decía " **promotion: seal break (promoción: sello roto)"** cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de sakuya su mano empezó a brillar haciendo que su poder mágico subiera, marcas negras se extendían por su cuerpo igual que **damned seal** que naruto poseía cuando el brillo ceso cuatro pares de alas estaban en su espalda convirtiéndola por unos momentos en diablo clase suprema, sonriendo con un poco de maldad miro a vali que veía el incremento de poder con una sonrisa emocionada.

"eso es aumenta tu poder sakuya-chan quiero que esta batalla dure" dijo vali con algo de locura mientras desactivaba la habilidad **divide,** mirando la apariencia de sakuya de arriba abajo analizándola muy bien.

"aun no acabo **balance breaker: (the decline of space-time)"** cuando activo su balance breaker su poder subió aún más ahora las manecillas de su reloj se curvaban de forma extrañas y se volvieron rojas.

Acercándose rápidamente a vali le propino un golpe que congelo por completo parte de su torso, lo raro era que ahora parecía que su hielo ahora era morado cuando anteriormente era azul, por alguna razón vali sintió que este ataque le hizo más daño, creando algunas barreras mágicas para evitar algunos golpes de sakuya le estaba propinando se alejó rápidamente para recuperarse.

"Albión podemos usar ese ataque ahora no?" dijo vali cuando las alas empezaron a brillar " **claro que sí, aunque no sea muy seguro no tenemos otra opción al respecto"** cuando Albión termino de hablar vali extendió las alas de dragon de su armadura estas empezaron a brillar " **half dimension"** cuando dijo esto todo alrededor de vali comenzó a dividirse a la mitad.

"es una habilidad nueva eh? Fantástico **manifestación"** dijo sakuya haciéndose intangibles evitando el ataque de vali ella sonrió ante esto y creo varios carámbanos de hielo pequeño y los lanzo hacia vali, pero estos no llegaban al objetivo ya que desaparecían antes de llegar.

" **half dimension** me da el poder de dividir a la mitad el tamaño de cualquier objeto o ser vivo lo cual me da el poder de desaparecer tus hechizos de hielo dime que harás sakuya-chan" dijo con arrogancia vali mientras sakuya solo tenía una mirada confiada en su rostro.

" _el tiempo de promotion casi se agota debo darme prisa_ " pensó sakuya ocultando su nervio, sin perder el tiempo sakuya corrió hacia vali creando varios picos de hielo que desaparecieron antes de llegar a vali viendo esto deformo el espacio " **distorsión"** cuando dijo eso justo en el ala derecha de vali apareció un remolino que comenzó a absorber con fuerza el ala dañándola en el proceso haciendo que vali utilizara sus alas de demonio para estabilizarse todos vieron esto con sorpresa un ataque capas de deformar el espacio así era algo de temer.

Aprovechando la sorpresa de vali sakuya lanzo varios picos de hielo hacia ella quien con su otra ala pudo usar **half dimension,** pero esto no impido que los picos de hielo impactaran y congelaran parte de su armadura y ala.

"es hora de terminar con esto vali-sama" dijo sakuya creando una esfera con sus dos manos concentrando hielo y toda la energía oscura del sello en la esfera " **absolute Zero: bijüdama"** dijo sakuya creando una esfera del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto, la esfera era azul y negra aunque parecía inestable pareciendo que en cualquier momento podría explotar, aprovechando que vali no podría dividir este ataque lo lanzo rápidamente una vez que lo lanzo cayo de rodillas por el cansancio que provocaba esta técnica desactivando **promotion.**

Vali solo podía ver como la esfera se acercaba rápidamente lista para desaparecerla del mapa, si era como la bijüdama de su nii-chan ese era el resultado más obvio, cerró los ojos esperando el dolor y el impacto de la bijüdama, pero nunca llego abrió los ojos a ver lo que sucedía vio a su nii-chan que desviaba la esfera con sus manos desnudad dejando algo de hielo en sus manos viendo donde impactaría la esfera se sorprendió cuando una gran explosión azoto el área.

"ne eso estuvo cerca casi te destruye sakuya eh?" dijo naruto mientras limpiaba la escarcha de hielo de su mano, mirando a vali que desactivo su **balance breaker** y le sonrió con gratitud a naruto lo cual él le devolvió la sonrisa mientras extendía su mano la cual ella acepto.

"arigato nii-chan por un momento dude si sobreviviría" dijo vali mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia sakuya junto con naruto.

"no te preocupes te dije que te protegería siempre así que no hay problema" dijo naruto dándole una sonrisa que ella devolvió cuando llegaron donde sakuya esta estaba a punto de caer inocente, pero naruto la atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo cargándola. "ne sakuya-chan creo que te pasaste un poco, pero del resto lo hiciste genial mira que hacer una **bijüdama** eso sorprendió hasta a kurama" dijo naruto mientras colocaba a sakuya en su espalda.

"lo siento vali-sama me deje llevar por la batalla" susurro sakuya en la espalda de naruto mientras entraban al castillo junto a los demás que también vieron la pelea "enserio lo hice bien naruto-sama" ante la pregunta de sakuya naruto solo asintió con una sonrisa.

"ne sakuya-chan parece que llenaste a Albión de nostalgia al lanzar esa **bijüdama,** le recordaste cuando un antiguo portador se enfrentó al antiguo **Gädiankyariyä (portador guardián)** no es interesante nii-chan" dijo vali mientras miraba a naruto que se quedó pensativo nunca escucho a kurama ni a Albión interactuar. De repente la katana y las alas de dragon de naruto y vali respectivamente se manifestaron.

" **jajaja si recuerdo eso incluso entrando al juggernaut drive tu portador no pudo igualar el guardián drive del mío incluso si draig se unió a la batalla con su portador no fueren nada en mi contra"** dijo kurama desde la katana enfundada en la cintura de naruto mientras esta brillaba Albión respondió desde sus alas.

" **kurama definitivamente no sé cómo pudieron sellarte en un sacred gear teniendo ese poder incluso pudiste superarnos a nosotros los dos dragones celestiales, ya sé porque el título de la longinus más fuerte"** dijo Albión con respeto asía kurama quien solo rio desde la katana.

"ustedes pelearon junto con el **dragon emperador rojo** en el pasado como resulto la batalla eh" dijo con curiosidad naruto mientras cargaba a sakuya que ya se había quedado dormida del cansancio, vali escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

" **pues nuestros portadores murieron de una u otra forma"** dijo kurama mientras que naruto se sorprendió por esto al igual que vali.

"a que te refieres kurama"

" **bueno nuestros portadores eran novatos en el uso del guardián drive y el juggernaut drive así que o fueron destruidos durante la batalla o al final de esta, ya que la activación de este poder drenar la energía vital del usuario"** dijo Albión respondiendo a la pregunta quien solo asintió en el paisaje mental de naruto.

"ya veo el **guardián drive** y **juggernaut drive** deben de ser muy poderosos para ser su forma definitiva" dijo naruto pensativo subiendo las escaleras dejo a sakuya en su habitación descansando. Cuando bajo se encontró a vali esperándolo.

"nii-chan quiero que me ayudes a dominar el **juggernaut drive"** dijo vali con determinación mientras que naruto la miro desconcertado.

"por qué acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo Albión ese poder puede costarte la vida y mientras yo esté vivo no dejare que tu vida corra peligro" dijo naruto mirando a vali con seriedad.

"tienes razón, pero tal vez si remplazo mi poder por la energía vital podre dominarlo y necesito tu ayuda" dijo vali mientras que naruto lo pensó iba a negarse, pero vali le insistió aún más y al final cedió.

"está bien pero no será ahora, espera algunos años y pule tus habilidades que tienes además creo que necesitas crecer un poco para que tu cuerpo soporte la presión no crees?" dijo naruto a lo que vali asintió sintiéndose cansada subió a su habitación y tomo una larga siesta.

* * *

 **Time skip 2 años**

Luego de dos años naruto había ayudado tanto a sakuya y a vali a mejorar sus habilidades, lo cual se veía extraño ya que sakuya actualmente tenia dieciséis y vali doce al igual que naruto quien había crecido solo un poco junto a vali todavía llevaban la misma ropa, pero sakuya es la que más había cambiado bueno más físicamente ya que su figura se volvió esbelta digna de una reina con pechos y figura que competían con melione y lilith si algo sabían era que en el futuro se volvería muy hermosa.

Dejando eso de lado estos dos años trascurrieron rápidamente con varios héroes que fueron eliminados gracias a naruto, y visitas al infierno más específicamente a donde se encontraba rias y grayfia, naruto también visitaba a sairaorg muchas veces incluso llegando a entrenar con el junto a regulus, vali por otro lado se unió a la facción ángel caído donde azazel le dio la bienvenida a vali, ellos hicieron un trato que él le enseñara a dominar con precisión su sacred gear y ella le daría completo acceso a esta lo cual el acepto con gusto.

Actualmente naruto se encontraba en el balcón del castillo mirando al cielo, sakuya se encontraba con Perséfone haciendo la cena, hades últimamente se había metido en su estudio y no salía mucho esto preocupo al principio a naruto, pero hades le había dicho que no se preocupara por él, melione se encontraba junto Macaria muy ocupadas con el control de las almas que residían en el inframundo, vali se encontraba en Gregory, aunque naruto tuvo una actitud recia al principio la dejo ir con una condición y esta era que tuviera el collar en todo momento a lo que ella acepto con gusto.

"ne Naru-chan quieres acompañarme a un sitio muy especial" dijo lilith sorprendiendo a naruto momentáneamente.

"eh, bueno está bien ba-chan vamos" dijo naruto restándole importancia mientras que lilith y él se iban en un círculo mágico.

 **Ubicación: mundo humano, norte de Europa.**

Cuando llegaron tanto naruto como lilith divisaron una pequeña casa que se encontraba en ruinas, naruto vio esto y volvió a mirar a lilith esta tenía una sonrisa de nostalgia en su rostro.

"porque venimos aquí ba-chan" dijo naruto mientras miraba las ruinas de su antigua casa con algo de tristeza.

"sabes Naru-chan sé que te diste cuenta, hoy se cumplen siete años desde kushina murió" dijo lilith con algo de tristeza mientras caminaban hacia las ruinas justo al patio trasero donde se encontraba la lápida de kushina parecía que fue algo abandonada.

"ha pasado tanto eh"

"si, kushina cuanto tiempo, han ocurrido muchas cosas desde que nos dejaste lamento no poder venir, pero no podía soportar el dolor que genero tu partida después de todo te quería como una hija" dijo lilith arrodillándose en la lápida, su voz era quebrada como si en cualquier momento fuera a romper en llanto, tratándola de limpiar lilith arranco algunas plantas que se encontraban encima.

"yo también lamento no poder visitarte ka-chan, pero al igual que ba-chan no me sentía preparado para verte una vez más" dijo naruto colocando unas rosas oscuras que el creo en la lápida con una sonrisa triste el miro a lilith que no estaba mejor, pero de repente se escucharon unos aplausos que venían de atrás cuando vieron el origen del sonido naruto frunció el ceño con furia y lilith se puso seria.

"vaya eso fue conmovedor, casi suelto una lagrima de tristeza" dijo rizevim siendo él el recién llegado, detrás de él se encontraban azi dahaka, aphophis, Euclides y yamata no orochi "ne has crecido mucho naruto, madre cuanto tiempo sin verte" dijo rizevim sarcásticamente haciendo una reverencia hacia su madre quien solo bufo.

"y tú no has cambiado nada baka, veo que todavía tienes a tu perro faldero cuidándosete las espaldas" dijo naruto con burla mientras que lilith agarraba su hombro negando con la cabeza.

"Naru-chan creo que debemos irnos esto podría ser peligroso" dijo lilith con seriedad mientras hacia un círculo mágico para salir de ahí, pero nada pasaba lo cual le pareció extraño.

"ni lo intentes madre de los demonios cree una barrera que impide que salgan de aquí" dijo dahaka mientras sonreía con arrogancia.

"ríndanse y los mataremos rápidamente" dijo Euclides mientras que de sus manos salían dos espadas de hielo.

"vaya eso es un gran trato, dime donde estudiaste derecho, en Harvard?" dijo naruto de forma sarcástica mientras su **damned seal** marcaba su rostro y manifestaba su sacred gear, lilith a su lado tomo una pose de pelea lista para la batalla.

"mátenlos, pero antes quítenle la sacred gear al mocoso" dijo rizevim mientras que los otros dragon sonrieron con entusiasmo, bueno aphophis miraba exactamente a naruto como si lo analizara.

* * *

 **Fin-**

 **Esta vez termine antes de lo usual, gracias por sus opiniones y les voy a dar un pequeño spoiler si han leído el opening sabrán que esto se va a poner feo .**

 **Como habrán visto el hielo mejorado con promotion de sakuya se volvió morado quise que se pareciera al hielo devil Slayer ya que va a tener el mismo efecto.**

 **Iba a utilizar la siguiente fase de regulus nemea, pero pensé que era demasiado. Que les pareció la batalla entre kratos y naruto.**

 **Bueno para los que pedían narutoxlilith ahí está su momento narutoxlilith no habrá cosas mayores a eso jejeje.**

 **Se vio la relación de las diosas hermanas y naruto y mucho mas**

 **Bueno como ya habrán visto la nobleza de naruto se empieza a formar y aquí le dejo las piezas confirmadas.**

 **Rey: naruto lucifer uzumaki**

 **Reina: sakuya lucifage**

 **Alfilx1: matatabi (dos colas)**

 **Alfilx1: gyuki (ocho colas)**

 **Caballerox1: son goku (cuatro colas)**

 **Caballerox1: kouko (cinco colas)**

 **Torrex1: shushaku (una cola)**

 **Torrex1: isobu (tres colas)**

 **PeonX3: saiken (seis colas)**

 **peonX3: chomei (siete colas)**

 **peonX1: ban ( nanatsu no taizai)**

 **peonx1: ?**

 **peonx1: ?**

 **eso es todo gracias por leer hasta la próxima jejeje.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: dragones y sacrificios.**

 **Shihai no akuma**

 **(demonio de la dominación)**

 **Responderé algunos reviews, gracias a todos los que apoyan este proyecto a los que no les gusta pues que mal, esta historia será harem como se decidió desde el inicio.**

 **Decidí que vali se fuera con azazel para que tuviera un ligero parecido al canon y pudieran estar conectados en cierta forma, además azazel conoce muy bien las sacred gears y aún más los longinus, por eso creía que sería de ayuda para vali y como hades a estado últimamente muy ocupado pues vi la oportunidad y la use, sé que dirán que vali puede aprender sola porque tiene una buena relación con Albión, pero esto no es la gran cosa ya que issei también tiene buena relación con draig y tuvo que ser entrenado por tannit para poder acercarse al balance breaker.**

 **Además, integre a vali a Gregory porque ella busca oponentes fuertes y trabajando para azazel ella cree poder encontrarlos. Además, ella tiene otros asuntos ahí que se revelaran mas adelante.**

 **Ni naruto ni high school dxd me pertenecen créditos a sus respectivos autores**

 **(tema de apertura: naruto shippuden opening 6- sign-flow)**

 **(I realize the screaming pain**

 **Hearing loud in my brain)**

Se podía ver a naruto de Niño jugando

con su madre en un columpio.

cambiando de escena se podía ver a sakuya junto

con una mujer con cabello plateado disfrutando de un helado.

 **(but i'm going straight ahead with the scar)**

 **(can your hear me)**

Se podía ver a naruto ver al horizonte con una mirada seria junto a él lo acompañaban lilith y sakuya.

 **(can your hear me)**

Los cuatro actuales satanes veían al horizonte con sirzechs lucifer mirando al horizonte con seriedad al frente a su izquierda se podía ver a ajuka beelzebub mirando sin interés al horizonte, a su derecha se veía a serafall leviathan dando una pose de chica mágica por último se podía ver detrás de sirzechs a falbium asmodeus este miraba hacia las sobras.

 **(can your hear me)**

Se podía ver a rizevim junto con Euclides detrás de ellos había seis figuras oscuras que daban la silueta de ser dragones.

 **(wasurete shimae baii yo kanji**

 **Nakunacchaewaii**

 **Surimui ta kokoro ni futao shitanda)**

Se podía ver a naruto luchando contra aphophis ella tenía una mirada que destellaba desinterés, pero sin previo aviso su forma se envolvió en un capullo de oscuridad, naruto al ver esto se cubrió de oscuridad y su espada desbordaba llamas doradas y negras.

 **(kizutsui tatte heikidayo mou itami wa**

 **Nai kara ne**

 **Sono ashiro hikizuri nagara mou wo)**

A lo lejos se podía ver como rizevim junto a Euclides observaban la batalla con una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro, detrás de ellos se encontraban yamata no orochi junto a azi dahaka observando sin emoción la batalla.

En la batalla una espada y una garra chocaron causando una gran explosión.

 **(mirushinatta jibun jishin na**

 **Oto wo tatete kuzureteitta**

 **Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ka)**

En un vasto mar de oscuridad naruto trataba de no ser tragado, pero sin importar sus intentos se hundía en ella. De la oscuridad salió una bestia hecha de oscuridad con ojos rojos esta bestia tenía seis colas junto con un cráneo que se colocaba entre sus grandes orejas de zorro.

 **(tsutae nikitayo kisuato tadokke**

 **Sekai ni oshi tu sarete shimau mae ni**

 **Oboeteru kara namida no sora o)**

Se podía ver a lilith luchando contra su hijo rizevim que entraba en su verdadera forma detrás de él estaba Euclides que hizo que el piso fuera completamente hielo, al ver esto ella entro en su forma demoniaca alzando así 5 pares de alas mientras cargaba contra su hijo y el lucifage

En otra escena se podía ver como su forma demoniaca retrocedía mientras ella caí a un abismo.

 **(Ano itami ga Kimi no koto o mamotte**

 **Kereta**

 **Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda)**

Naruto despertó parecía tener un mal sueño a su lado se encontraba sakuya que lloraba de alegría Detrás de sakuya se encontraba hades junto a Perséfone y melione estos miraban esta escena con una sonrisa en su rostro incluso hades.

 **666**

* * *

 **Ubicación: norte de Europa.**

En un gran campo donde se podía ver a la cercanía una casa en ruinas se encontraban se encontraban varias figuras algunas se encontraban observando a dos individuos que se encontraban en una posee listos para luchar. De un lado algunos de los dragones malvados, rizevim y Euclides se encontraban observando con cierto deje de diversión a las dos figuras que se encontraban cerca de una lápida estas figuras eran naruto y lilith esta última se sentía nerviosa sinceramente no creía que pudieran salir vivos de esta.

"ne, naruto tal vez si te rindes tenga piedad de ti" dijo rizevim con una sonrisa mientras observaba a naruto y a su madre que se encontraba algo nerviosa viendo esto solo ensancho su sonrisa.

"sabes viejo, púdrete" dijo naruto mirando con odio a su padre biológico estando alerta con cualquiera de sus movimientos.

"como quieras mocoso fue un gusto conocerte, acaben con ellos" dijo con una sonrisa malvada mientras alzaba su mano derecha haciendo que azi dahaka creara más de mil círculos mágicos de diferentes colores de los cuales salían rayos.

Naruto viendo esto creo un círculo mágico que lo defendía lilith uso su magia también ayudándolo a crearlo. Cuando la lluvia de rayos ceso yamata no orochi se adelantó lanzado miles de serpientes que se acercaban tanto a naruto y a lilith que una vez vieron esto alzaron vuelo con sus alas de murciélago, viendo que la ola de serpientes se hacía más grande naruto decido destruirla a la mitad.

" **sora no hakai kiba no kitsune (colmillo de zorro que penetra el cielo)"** dijo naruto mientras rebanaba la ola de serpientes a la mitad, sin que él se diera cuenta dahaka se encontraba detrás de él.

" **ryuu no teken (puño de dragon)"** dijo dahaka mientras le daba un puño a naruto sin que este pudiera bloquearlo o esquivarlo mandándolo lejos y separándolo de su abuela, lilith al ver como atacaban a su nieto enfureció iba a atacar a dahaka, pero Euclides congelo parte de sus alas haciéndola caer al suelo.

Partiendo partes de hielo que se encontraban en su espalda lilith miro como el lucifage se acercaba lentamente cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca Euclides le dirigió unas palabras.

"lo siento lilith-sama, pero si se sigue oponiendo a la voluntad de lucifer-sama me temo que tendré que eliminarla" dijo con seriedad el lucifage mientras que lilith fruncía el ceño "adiós lilith-sama **absolute Zero (cero absoluto)"** dijo Euclides mientras el ambiente se volvía realmente frio todo el suelo y bosque se hizo hielo, lilith salta inmediatamente apenas y vio esto.

Mirando como el lucifage se lanzaba hacia ella con sus puños listo para acertarle un golpe, lilith viendo que el golpe venia se cubrió y contraataco con la misma energía que Euclides, Euclides se sorprendió al principio, pero recordó que lilith no era la reina del inframundo por nada.

"Euclides sabes porque me llaman la madre de todos los demonios?" dijo lilith con una sonrisa mientras intercambiaba golpes con Euclides que se sorprendió cuando lilith comenzó a cubrir sus puños con energía roja oscura. Tratando de alejarse de ella realizo una muralla.

" **Wall of ice (muralla de hielo)** " dijo Euclides cuando de una pisada hielo salió del suelo para formar una gran muralla, pero se sorprendió cuando lilith atravesó la muralla como si nada con sus puños recubiertos con la energía roja oscura. "pero que rayos ese es" el reconocía ese poder después de todo aquel que dirigió la rebelión en la guerra civil lo poseía.

"así es este es el **poder de la destrucción** de la casa bael" dijo lilith con una sonrisa mientras concentraba **poder de la destrucción** en su mano lanzándolo al lucifage que inmediatamente se defendió con un muro de hielo que fue destruido al contacto con el **poder de la destrucción,** viendo que se acercaba el ataque Euclides no pudo hacer nada más que recibirlo lo que lo dejo herido.

Lilith iba a seguir atacando cuando varias espadas negras se acercaban a ella, las esquivo inmediatamente cuando se acercaban lilith las esquivo, pero no pudo esquivar todas algunas fueron clavadas en piernas y brazos quitándoselas inmediatamente lilith vio a su atacante.

"creo que te has oxidado un poco madre no lo crees" dijo rizevim con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, lilith apretó los dientes con ira al ver a su hijo en el aire extendiendo sus doce alas de murciélago.

Creando varios círculos mágicos con el símbolo de lucifer varias lanzas oscuras fueron dirigidas hacia lilith que inmediatamente creo un gran muro de hielo ejerciendo su dominio sobre el poder de la casa lucifage que la defendió de todas las lanzas, pero sin que se diera cuenta Euclides a su espalda congelo parte de sus pies llegando a la cintura, aprovechando que su madre no podía moverse rizevim destruyo el muro de hielo y trato de encerrar a lilith en una esfera oscura pero antes de que esto sucediera lilith cubrió con llamas su cuerpo ejerciendo el dominio sobe el fuego del clan phenex rompiendo el hielo y esquiando el ataque de su hijo.

Creando varias lanzas de hielo Euclides coloco sus manos en el suelo haciendo que salieran grandes picos de hielo que casi atraviesan a lilith quien los esquivaba, viendo que los ataques mágicos no funcionaban Euclides decidió pelear mano a mano mientras que rizevim solo observaba.

Dirigiéndose a lilith rápidamente Euclides trato de propinarle un golpe directo al abdomen, pero lilith se cubrió clocando sus brazos en forma de "x" viendo la oportunidad Euclides trato de dar un segundo ataque, pero esta vez con su puño recubierto con hielo, pero lilith contraataco con un puño recubierto de fuego haciéndolo chocar entre si creando una onda de vapor que cubrió el área alejándose usando sus alas tanto lilith como Euclides volaron tratando de evitar el vapor.

"Euclides vez con todo no te contengas es una orden" dijo con seriedad rizevim mientras Euclides en el cielo asentía mientras que lilith alzaba una ceja.

"hai rizevim-sama **absolute Zero: sword (cero absoluto: espada)"** dijo Euclides mientras que de sus manos salieron dos espadas listo para cargar contra lilith.

Acercándose rápidamente a lilith este estaba listo para rebanarla, pero lilith cubrió sus brazos con fuego lanzando varias bolas de fuego hacia Euclides que para sorpresa de ella este las corto a la mitad con su espada de hielo, incluso después de cortar el fuego Euclides tenía sus espadas de hielo intactas listo para atacar a lilith quien esquivaba cada estocada con algo de dificultad, sin que se diera cuenta algunas de las estocadas acertaron haciendo que algunos de los cortes que se encontraban en varias partes de su cuerpo se congelaran esparciendo hielo por estos haciéndola más lenta.

Aprovechando que lilith se hacía más lenta con cada corte Euclides lanzo una ráfaga de hielo que impacto de lleno a lilith que cayo arrodillada ya no sentía partes de su cuerpo ya que estas estaban adormecidas por el hielo en su cuerpo.

"lo siento lilith-sama, pero usted nos obligó a esto" dijo Euclides con cierto pesar caminando a donde se encontraba la madre de los demonios quien yacía arrodillada en el suelo.

Listo para matar a lilith de una estocada Euclides corto diagonalmente el cuerpo cortándolo como mantequilla caliente se relajó cuando vio que lilith se encontraba muerta cortada a la mitad, pero vio con una mirada extraña viendo que del cuerpo no salía sangre ni otra clase de líquido sanguíneo cuando miro de cerca pudo ver que el cuerpo se partía como si fuera vidrio convirtiéndolo en hielo con una mirada de sorpresa vio que el cuerpo que rebano era un mísero señuelo.

"creíste que moriría tan fácil imbécil **super nova: planetary devastation (super nova: devastación planetaria)"** dijo lilith quien salió de un círculo mágico que se encontraba en el cielo en su mano llevaba una gran bola de fuego del tamaño de un meteoro mediano lanzándolo rápidamente hacia Euclides que no esperaba tal devastador ataque.

Recibiendo el ataque de lleno Euclides trato de detenerlo con sus manos, pero el ataque era muy caliente viendo que el ataque había dado a su objetivo lilith con mucho esfuerzo movió con voluntad el ataque hacia rizevim que solo miro sorprendido como el ataque se acercaba a él preparándose rápidamente, cubriendo sus manos con energía oscura trato de parar la gran bola de fuego que tenía al frente ayudando a Euclides a pararla, pero no había indicios que la gran bola de fuego se detuviera. En un acto egoísta rizevim uso el cuerpo de Euclides como señuelo dejando al lucifage solo dejando que la gran bola de fuego impactara a Euclides y lo llevara hacia al otro lado del campo elevándolo al cielo explotando dejando a un grave Euclides inconsciente con graves quemaduras cayendo al suelo.

"aun no acabo, con este ataque desaparecerás lo siento hijo" dijo lilith con cierto pesar mientras que en su mano se concentró una esfera oscura que tenía partes azules, rojas y finalmente amarillas " **tri ataque absolute Zero: super nova destructive (cero absoluto: super nova destructiva)"** dijo lilith mientras concentraba las llamas del clan phenex, el **poder de la destrucción** del clan bael y el hielo del clan lucifage en un solo ataque formando una espera más pequeña de lo que fue ataque anterior.

Lanzando rápidamente hacia rizevim que no se esperó tal demostración de poder trato de desviarla, pero la espera se expandía al contacto lista para explotar, pero a último momento la esfera fue desviada creando una gran explosión que sacudió el área.

" **lo admito madre parece ser que no has perdido la chispa sigues siendo igual de poderosa que cuando luchaste en la gran guerra** " dijo rizevim con una voz algo más oscura, cuando lilith vio su apariencia se sorprendió, su apariencia había cambiado drásticamente, ahora su vestimenta de satán había desaparecido supuso que se había quemado por el ataque, dejando su torso desnudo y de su cintura para abajo estaba cubierto de oscuridad, sus ojo antes avellanas ahora eran un amarillo enfermo con una hendidura como si fueran ojos de reptil dejando la otra parte del ojo siendo negra, marcas negras pasaban por sus ojos y por su mentón, de su frente salieron dos cuernos y su piel se había vuelto algo gris en su espalda habían doce alas de murciélago. El suelo alrededor de rizevim parecía agrietado y algo muerto.

"esa es…" dijo lilith sin poder articular palabras el poder de su hijo había subido mucho tanto que ella creía que podía hacerle frente al dios del sol rah uno de los diez seres más poderosos de la existencia.

" **siéntete honrada madre porque eres una de las pocas personas que ha visto mi verdadera forma por la cual tengo el rango de "super diablo" ahora corresponderás tal nivel con tu forma perfecta"** dijo rizevim en su verdadera forma con una sonrisa arrogante mientras lilith fruncía el ceño mientras se colocaba en una posee de pelea tratando de ignorar la abismal diferencia de poder que existía actualmente entre ella y su hijo.

" _esos dos últimos ataques casi me dejan sin magia si esto sigue así tal vez no sobreviva…lo siento Naru-chan"_ pensó lilith sintiéndose agotada estaba segura que con los dos ataques anteriores iban a terminar con esta pelea.

Queriendo terminar con esto lilith se adelantó lista para atacar a su hijo, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera acercarse una fuerza invisible la de alejo de él lanzándola lejos como si de una fuerza divina se tratara. Queriendo terminar con esto de una vez por todas rizevim lanzo una espera oscura hacia lilith que se encontraba de rodillas haciendo que esta fuera encerrada en la esfera oscura sellándola.

" **creo que eso es todo madre incluso si mueres no tendré remordimientos"** dijo sin emociones rizevim mientras abría su mano listo para acabar con ella, pero de la nada una voz se escuchó en la zona.

"¡ **caída por el orgullo del padre!, ¡salvada por la traición del hijo!, ¡portando el pecado de la lujuria te suplico que quites el sello que el padre soberbio puso en mí! ¡perfect form (forma perfecta)!"** dijo lilith desde el sello que rizevim coloco sobre ella cambiándola de forma, su cabello antes negro como la noche se volvió negro azulado, cuernos salían de su cabeza, su vestido negro fue remplazado por energía oscura que cubría parte de sus senos y gran par de sus piernas que ahora eran una clase patas como de cabra y algo parecidas a cuchillas, sus ojos ahora eran completamente amarillo brillante, su piel se volvió más oscura y en su espalda surgían seis pares de alas.(imagínense a sayla etherias de fairy tail)

" **kukuku así que el rumor de que el dios de la biblia sello su forma original es cierta eh esto será interesante"** dijo rizevim mientras observaba la forma dominante de su madre lista para la batalla.

* * *

 **Con naruto minutos antes**

Cuando dahaka le propino el fuerte puño a naruto este trato de estabilizarse en el aire esquivando algunas serpientes gigantes iban a atacar a naruto, pero este las rebano fácilmente con su katana.

"kukuku debo decirlo esta batalla me da algo de nostalgia" dijo orochi con una sonrisa mientras que dahaka asentía muy detrás de ellos se encontraba aphophis volando con un par de alas de dragon negras.

"de que hablas yamata no orochi" dijo naruto con curiosidad mientras aterrizaba en el suelo poniendo en guardia.

"hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos kurama ya aphophis empezaba a extrañarte" dijo con burla dahaka ignorando la pregunta de naruto hacia yamata no orochi, mientras aphophis muy detrás de ellos fruncía el ceño cuando la katana comenzó a brillar.

" **tienes razón ha pasado tanto tiempo sin verlos imbéciles, aphophis sigue siendo tan seria como solía serlo antes"** dijo kurama desde la katana mientras dahaka y orochi fruncían el ceño " **como te ha ido orochi todavía te duele el trasero después de que mi antiguo anfitrión te lo pateo"** dijo con burla kurama mientras que yamata no orochi fruncía el ceño en cambio dahaka sonreía con burla a orochi ante el comentario de la bestia.

"basta de charla acaben con el rápido" dijo aphophis sin emoción desde sus espaldas los dos dragones malvados asintieron mientras que se preparaban para atacar a naruto que veía con cierto odio y curiosidad a aphophis algo se sentía fuera de lugar con ella.

Dahaka fue el primero en atacar adelantándose a naruto quien se cubría de sus puños, alejándose tratando de esquivar los puños de dahaka naruto noto que entre más golpes acertaba más fuerte eran los golpes.

"40" dijo dahaka mientras golpeaba sucesivamente a naruto quien trataba de cubriste "50" dijo dahaka sus golpes habían vuelto más fuerte dejando heridas y moretones e los brazos de naruto "55 **combo star"** dijo mientras que en último golpe mandaba a naruto directo a un mar de serpientes cortesía de yamata no orochi.

Cuando se acercaba al mar de serpientes naruto actuó rápidamente usando su katana con las dos manos y con el filo recubierto con energía oscura cortos el mar de serpientes en pedazos con poco esfuerzo se levantó mientras miraba de reojo a dahaka que se encontraba a su espalda luciendo una sonrisa depredadora de frente estaba orochi luciendo una sonrisa espeluznante.

Naruto se lanzó a atacar a orochi listo para rebanarlo, pero de repente varias serpientes gigantes salieron del suelo listas para matar a naruto quien con elegancia esquivaba y rebanaba, pero cuando rebanaba de la serpiente salían dos más empeorando la situación aún más, viendo que esto no iba a acabar pronto decidió terminarlo de una vez por todas.

" **bijüdama"** dijo naruto mientras que de su katana salía una esfera oscura del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto cuando estuvo cargada la lanzo a yamata no orochi, pero para sorpresa de naruto dahaka se interpuso y creo un sello que absorbió la **bijüdama.**

Aprovechando la sorpresa de naruto dahaka le regreso el ataque que absorbió devolviéndosela con el doble de tamaño naruto se iba a mover, pero orochi se le adelanto haciendo que salieran varias serpientes del suelo ataron a naruto en ese lugar donde la **bijüdama** le impacto de lleno creando una gran explosión que sacudió el área, cuando el polvo por la explosión se disipo se podía ver a un naruto algo herido sin su camisa dejándolo solo con sus pantalones negros varias heridas se encontraban en su torso y brazos.

Satisfechos con su trabajo los dragones malvados tenían una sonrisa en su rostro excepto aphophis que tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Sin que dahaka o orochi se lo esperaran el poder de naruto se elevaba creando una cúpula de energía oscura que cubrió donde se encontraba naruto.

"es hora de terminar con ustedes malditos lagartos **assault mode (modo de asalto)"** dijo naruto mientras que su forma cambiaba siendo recubierta por energía oscura y una gabardina con el cuello alzado era su vestimenta.

apareciendo de repente detrás de los dragones que de un momento a otro sintieron varios cortes por todo su cuerpo que chorreaban sangre, los dragones sin saberlo fueron atacados por **kami chigiri (mil asesino divino)** cortesía de naruto pero para sorpresa de este los dragones se curaron rápidamente de los cortes, envolviéndose de rayos por todo su cuerpo dahaka procedió a atacar a la nueva forma de naruto solo para que este bloqueara cada ataque que iba dirigido hacia él.

Naruto se cubría de todos los ataques físicos de dahaka, pero de repente que las marcas que se encontraban en el cuerpo de dahaka comenzaron a brillar haciéndolo más rápido y sin que naruto pudiera evitarlo fue golpeado en las entrañas por él propinándole una patada recubierta con electricidad mando a naruto volar, pero este se estabilizo en el aire y se dispuso a atacar a dahaka de nuevo no pensando muy bien en lo que hacía el **assault mode** hacia que sus emociones perdieran el control, cubriendo sus puños con llamas negras naruto le propino varios puños a dahaka que solo se cubría y chocaba golpes con naruto sin que naruto se diera cuenta varias serpientes pequeñas se dirigían a él, dándose cuenta a ultimo segundo recubrió su cuerpo con llamas negras, rápidamente golpeo el suelo para que varios pilares de llamas salieran del suelo para atacar a dahaka y quemar las serpientes de orochi.

" _si sigo gastando magia así no podré seguir mucho tiempo, kurama el_ _ **balance breaker**_ _lo usare pronto prepárate"_ pensó naruto mientras que en su paisaje mental kurama no se pudo negar a la petición de su anfitrión, aunque fuera peligroso en estos momentos se encontraban desesperados ninguno de sus ataques les hacia un efecto a largo plazo a los dragones que parecían inmortales.

Varios círculos mágicos de varios colores aparecieron en el cielo creando una tormenta de rayos que trataban de impactar a naruto cortesía de dahaka que tenía leves quemaduras por las llamas negras de naruto, naruto esquivaba todos los rayos, pero sin previo aviso varias serpientes gigantes salieron del suelo listas para devorar al descendiente de lucifer con sus grandes colmillos que botaban un peligroso veneno, cuando naruto trato de esquivar uno de las serpientes de orochi uno de los rayos de dahaka le impacto de lleno, dahaka viendo que uno había impactado concentro los demás rayos a naruto que se encontraba paralizado, aprovechando el momento orochi apareció frente a naruto con varias serpientes que salieron de sus brazos enrollando a naruto absorbiendo la energía mágica de este haciendo que desactivara el **assault mode** y callera al suelo jadeando tratando de deshacerse de las serpientes hizo que salieran llamas negras de su cuerpo haciéndolo caer de rodillas se sentía agotado.

" _kurama ya casi me quedo sin energía antes de activar el_ _ **balance breaker**_ _me llevare a uno de estos bastardos a la tumba"_ pensó naruto mientras cargaba todo el poder que le quedaba en su katana creando un torbellino negro que lo envolvió por completo haciéndose más grande a cada momento cuando estaba listo naruto agarro la katana con ambas manos listo para realizar su ataque "váyanse a la mierda estúpidos **¡REVENGE COUNTER! (contrataque de venganza)"** grito naruto mientras que por momentos entraba en **assault mode** potenciando aún más el poder del ataque de impacto de lleno a yamata no orochi dejándolo con un gran corte diagonal dejándolo inmediatamente inconsciente, dahaka viendo que el ataque se acercaba creo varios círculos mágicos para crear una especie de defensa, pero esto solo pudo minimizar un poco el ataque recibiéndolo igual que orochi, pero dahaka se encontraba algo débil, pero consiente.

Unos aplausos se escucharon a lo lejos esta era aphophis que se encontraba completamente ilesa a pesar del devastador ataque del descendiente de lucifer, pasando por el cuerpo de yamata no orochi lanzo una esfera oscura que detuvo la hemorragia del dragon venenoso, viendo a dahaka este solo asintió aphophis se dirigió a la forma herida de naruto y los miro de pies a cabeza vio que tenía unos moretones aquí y allá, tenía sangre en la comisura de su boca y parte de su torso que se encontraba desnudo solo seguía en pie por la katana que la usaba como bastón, tenía un ojo cerrado luchando para mantenerse consiente.

"debo admitirlo lo has hecho bien para luchar contra dos de los dragones malvados, dahaka de los mil hechizos y yamata no orochi del veneno incurable, has crecido mucho naruto" dijo la última parte con una sonrisa confundiendo a naruto que ni en sus más alocados sueños se esperó las palabras de la dragona malvada más fuerte "es una lástima que tengas morir a aquí a **caos-sama** le fuera gustado ver a su hermanito de nuevo… tal vez puedas verla antes de morir" dijo aphophis mientras sus ojos cambiaban aun rojo con tres tomoes que giraban haciendo que naruto parpadeara confundido a frente a los hipnóticos ojos.

"no voy a morir aquí, no voy a morir sin cumplir mis promesas y objetivos y sobretodo no voy a morir para poder proteger a la gente que amo" dijo naruto cerrando los ojos evitando por poco caer inconsciente al ver los ojos de aphophis viendo que naruto había cerrado los ojos tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro alejándose de naruto al darse cuenta que su katana estaba brillando. "¡ **aunque mi camino sea oscuro y no pueda ver a mis enemigos! ¡sé que tú me guiaras a la verdadera fuerza! ¡al verdadero poder! ¡yo seré tu espada y tu serás mi escudo guardián! ¡balance breaker: Beast of domination!"** dijo naruto mientras alzaba su katana haciendo que un gran pilar de energía sacudiera el área donde se encontraban atrapados.

"clásico de **orden-sama** nunca se rinde, aunque las cosas vayan muy mal jejeje sé que las sacred gears responden a la voluntad del usuario, pero esto ya es ridículo" dijo aphophis con una sonrisa mientras veía el nuevo **balance breaker** de naruto, al contrario de su forma **assault mode** que lo cubría con energía oscura, esta forma lo cubría con energía dorada y plateada.

Cuando el pilar de energía se disipo la forma de naruto apareció siendo está completamente dorada a excepción de la gabardina completamente oscura con el cuello alzado que tenía en este magnatas color dorado que resaltaba en la gabardina oscura, su pelo se erizo dándole la apariencia de cuernos, varias marcas negras se extendían por su cuerpo más específicamente en las partes doradas, había logrado con excito fusionar el **assault mode** con su nuevo **balance breaker** combinado así energía oscura propia y energía santa de kurama en su nueva forma. (imagínense el modo chakra de las nueve colas, pero con ciertos cambios)

"a eso le llamo romper el balance del mundo mismo no es así naruto" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa aphophis mientras que su poder se elevaba hasta que su apariencia se volvió algo draconiana con escamas oscuras que cubrían parte de su cuerpo y sus uñas se alargaron.

" _ **felicidades compañero has logrado combinar el balance breaker con tu assault mode finalmente"**_ dijo kurama orgulloso de naruto dentro de su mente mientras que naruto sonreía en sus adentros por fuera tenía un semblante de seriedad.

* * *

 **Con lilith ahora**

Sintiendo un estallido de poder que se encontraba lejos de la zona donde actualmente se encontraba lilith frunció el ceño, ese podía ser el poder de naruto o el de uno de los dragones malvados no podía decir con certeza ya que se encontraba más enfocada a la batalla que tenía actualmente con rizevim que parecía que no estuviera usando todo su poder actualmente.

" **veo que ya has alcanzado tu límite de poder no es así madre"** dijo rizevim sin ningún rasguño mientras lilith se encontraba herida ni con su **perfect form** es capaz de igualar el poder por el cual a su hijo lo conocen como **super diablo**.

Ignorando las palabras de su hijo lilith cargo con todo lo que tenía hacia a él con sus puños recubiertos con flamas rojas oscuras cortesía del **poder de la destrucción** y las flamas phenex, cubriendo sus piernas de igual forma ataco con todo a su hijo no parecía inmutarse ante los ataques de lilith.

Cansada de ser esquivada golpe el suelo con su pie cuando hizo esto varios pilares de llamas destructivas salieron del piso los cuales rizevim esquivaba, pero sin que él se lo esperase lilith apareció detrás de él lista para propinarle un golpe potenciado con las flamas destructivas, pero rizevim lo bloqueo a ultimo segundo haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos por la fuerza del ataque, pero lilith no satisfecha con eso lo mando a volar con un segundo puño pero este estaba potenciado con el doble del anterior, lista para rematar a su mandándolo al suelo lilith apareció encima de el con su puño recubierto por llamas destructivas, pero antes de que pudiera acertar rizevim se movió rápidamente usando la propia fuerza de lilith como palanca y la mando al suelo, no satisfecho con esto cargo una pequeña esfera oscura en su dedo mandándola a lilith quien la recibió de lleno.

Lilith se encontraba gravemente herida, pero su factor de curación trato las heridas sanándolas lentamente. Viendo el estado lamentable de su madre rizevim, el agarro del pie y la alzo girándola con fuerza y la lanzo lejos más específicamente donde se encontraba naruto y aphophis.

* * *

 **Con naruto y aphophis minutos antes.**

todo lo que se podía ver eran borrones que impactaban de vez en cuanto en el campo de batalla creando varias ondas de choque aquí y allá, solo se podía diferenciar a los contrincantes porque uno de ellos brillaba de color dorado mientras el otro estaba cubierto de oscuridad, aunque garras se podían distinguir de la última figura.

Alejándose uno del otro se podía ver que aphophis se encontraba agotada mientras naruto tenía una ligera capa de sudor en su frente.

" _ **naruto si esto sigue así perderás termina de una vez con esto, el balance breaker no podrá resistir mucho más"**_ dijo kurama desde la mente de naruto, naruto solo asintió a lo que dijo la bestia en su interior y se apresuró a ataca a aphophis.

Aphophis se preparó para recibir el golpe de naruto bloqueándolo con sus brazos aprovechándolo naruto le dio golpe en el abdomen sacándole el aire momentáneamente recuperándose aphophis golpe el mentón del demonio frente a ella, pero sin que ella se lo esperase del abdomen del descendiente de lucifer salieron dos manos hechas de energía pura que golpearon a aphophis mandándola lejos.

Aprovechando el momento creando un gran círculo mágico naruto lanzo varias bolas de fuego gigantes gracias a **hellblaze** hacia aphophis que logró esquivar algunas, pero la última le dio de lleno quemando a si su cuerpo y por ende su ropa creando una gran explosión que genero mucho polvo.

Cuando el polvo se aclaró la cara de naruto se volvió completamente roja y en segundos aparto la mirada, ustedes se preguntarán porque las acciones del pequeño demonio pues al frente de él se encontraba aphophis usando nada más que su mini falda que se encontraba rasgada dejando ver sus bragas negras, pero la verdadera razón por la que naruto aparto la mirada fue porque su blusa y chaqueta habían desaparecido por completo dejándola con su sostén o lo que quedaba de él.

Escupiendo algo de sangre aphophis sonrió hace mucho tiempo que no luchaba así, viendo que tenía quemaduras que no se curaban vio a naruto con el ceño fruncido para luego mirarlo con una mirada interrogante ya que el demonio no la estaba mirando o estaba atento a la batalla, parpadeo sin emociones cuando se dio cuenta de la razón, así que sin importarle nada ataco al demonio de doce años quien para sorpresa bloqueo el ataque sin vacilar, aprovechando la sorpresa de aphophis naruto creo dos brazos hechos de energía pura, cargando uno con energía santa y otro con energía oscura naruto le dio varios golpes sucesivos a aphophis quien trataba de bloquearlos pero no podía mandándola a volar con el último golpe naruto creo otro brazos de energía pura y agarro a aphophis que se encontraba en el aire y la lanzo al suelo con fuerza.

"es hora de terminar con esto **AAAHHHHH** " grito naruto mientras concentraba energía santa y energía oscura creando una **bijüdama,** pero en esta ocasión la **bijüdama** era más grande de lo usual " **BIJÜDAMA"** grito naruto lanzando la gran esfera oscura a aphophis.

Aphophis viendo que se acercaba la gran esfera se cubrió con energía oscura cuando el manto la envolvió por completo este creció hasta tener el tamaño de un avión jumbo gigante cuando esto sucedió donde antes estaba aphophis ahora se encontraba un gran dragon occidental con escamas negras y tenía ojos rojos y una gran mandíbula, cuernos y grandes alas y una larga cola.

Viendo que se acercaba la gran esfera oscura ella decidió contraatacar con flamas oscuras que salieron de su boca empujando la esfera directamente hacia naruto quien se sorprendió por esto trato de parar su propio ataque alargando sus brazos con energía pura, pero aphophis lanzo más llamas negras que empujaban la esfera hacia naruto, viendo que no tenía otra opción naruto hizo lo único que se le ocurrió… absorbió su propio ataque y recibió las flamas negras de la dragona.

Cuando naruto recibió las flamas su **balance breaker** lo cubrió de la gran parte del daño del ataque, pero eso no impidió que cayera de rodillas exhausto desactivando el **balance** **breaker** , jadeando vio como aphophis volvía a su forma humana y se le acercaba cambiando lentamente sabiendo que su victoria estaba asegurada.

" **veo que también han acabado aquí vaya espectáculo y pensar que la barrera que coloco dahaka aguantaría tal demostración de poder** no lo crees aphophis" dijo rizevim volviendo a su forma original mientras pocos metros de él se encontraba lilith que tenía problemas para mantearse consiente su forma perfecta también había caído dejándola con su vestimenta original.

"tch que le hiciste a ba-chan bastardo" grito naruto con fuerza al ver el estado de lilith, aphophis no dijo nada mientras observaba las acciones de rizevim que comenzó a reír como maniaco.

"solo digamos que creo que no sobrevivirá para ver el mañana" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa maligna rizevim mientras que con magia lanzo a lilith hacia donde se encontraba naruto quien la atrapo con algo de torpeza buscando alguna herida grave, pero no tenía ninguna de gravedad "aphophis quítale el sacred gear al mocoso es hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas" dijo rizevim con seriedad la dragona malvada asintió mientras se dirigía al nieto de lucifer.

Cuando aphophis se acercó a naruto este se colocó en guardia, aunque no podría considerarse como tal ya que como este se encontraba agotado parecía un pobre intento de defenderse a él y a lilith, aphophis viendo tenía una pequeña sonrisa, agachándose para estar al nivel arrodillado de naruto le dio un gesto para que hiciera silencio sorprendiendo al demonio quien solo se quedó callado con sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder.

Aphophis metió su mano en el pecho de naruto sorprendiéndolo y lo saco cuando lo hizo saco un pequeño oscuro ocasionándole un escalofrió a naruto cuando hizo esto rápidamente lo devolvió a naruto con algo de esfuerzo aphophis creo una katana igual a la que naruto tenía en su mano solo que esta era completamente negra y se encontraba encerrada en una esfera, sin que él se lo esperase aphophis atravesó su abdomen con su mano desnuda haciéndolo vomitar sangre, viendo sorprendido a aphophis quien solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras se alejaba y se iba a donde se encontraba rizevim cuando llego a él ella solo asintió con la cabeza haciendo que rizevim riera para luego su risa se convirtiera en una risa maniaca.

" **parece que esto es todo naruto fue un placer conocerte es una lástima que mueras ha tan corta edad con tal potencial que posees"** dijo rizevim mientras entraba en su verdadera forma y en su dedo cargaba una gran esfera del tamaño de un gran roca completamente hecha de oscuridad " **hasta nunca hijo mío darkness cruel (oscuridad cruel)"** dijo rizevim mientras lanzaba la gran esfera hacia naruto quien de alguna forma uso la última fuerza que tenía para lanzar el cuerpo semiconsciente de lilith fuera del rango del ataque.

Esperando el inminente impacto de la esfera oscura con los ojos cerrados este nunca llego abriendo los ojos se llevó una sorpresa cuando su abuela se encontraba frente a él deteniendo el ataque con una nueva forma que nunca había visto ( **perfect form)** mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo lilith le dio una sonrisa dulce.

Como si el tiempo se fuera detenido naruto miro a su abuela con sorpresa viendo que movía los labios diciéndole unas palabras que no se escucharon, pero el entendió rápidamente, sonriendo por última vez lilith desvió el ataque usándose como señuelo haciéndole que le impactara creando una gran explosión que rompió la barrera en la que se encontraban.

Naruto miro hacia donde se había dirigido el ataque, no podía sentir la energía mágica de su abuela ni el más mínimo porcentaje de energía podía sentir impactándolo y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo… lilith su abuela… había muerto. Sin saberlo algo dentro de él se rompió.

"vaya eso fue inesperado pensar que mi madre se sacrificaría por un mocoso como tu es algo repugnante, tú y kushina lograron ablandar el corazón de mi madre… no ella ya no es mi madre es una maldita traicionera" dijo rizevim escupiendo lo último con odio, a su lado aphophis solo fruncía el ceño hacia naruto que se encontraba mirando con los ojos abiertos y llenos de lágrimas el lugar donde se encontraba la explosión.

Naruto sin creer lo que acababa de suceder miraba el sitio donde se encontraba el cráter de la explosión reciente, su abuela, no la persona que consideraba su madre había muerto.

En ese mismo instante naruto recordó cada cumpleaños, cada broma, cada momento que había pasado junto a su abuela sin creérselo.

" _sabes Naru-chan siempre eh pensado que soy una abuela afortunada después de todo tengo al nieto más lindo del mundo"_

" _siempre estaré ahí para incluso si caes yo te ayudare a levantarte"_

" _Naru-chan si kushina estuviera aquí estaría orgullosa de lo que te has convertido"_

" _Naru-chan no diga eso si tú no fueras nacido no me fueras dado la felicidad de ser abuela y poder quererte todos los días"_

" _ne Naru-chan te gusto el beso"_

" _aunque no esté siempre contigo siempre velare por ti"_

"ba-chan esto es una broma, cierto? Vas a salir como siempre burlándote de mí" dijo naruto con una sonrisa quebrada, mientras veía a todas partes tratando de ver la figura de lilith con desesperación "por favor sal quieres, esto ya no es divertido" dijo naruto con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Naruto recordó todos los momentos vividos con su abuela sintió una inmensa tristeza, pero la tristeza se convirtió en odio puro convirtiendo sus ojos antes heterocromos en rojos con rendijas negras, dirigido a su padre biológico que tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"lo que es esto, lloras la partida de mi madre no es algo conmovedor das pena, pequeño mocoso, pero no te preocupes iras con ella en unos momentos" dijo rizevim mientras cargaba una esfera oscura mediana del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto lanzándola rápidamente a naruto quien no se inmuto por la esfera ni siquiera la esquivo.

Cuando la esfera estaba a punto de impactarle, el alzo su brazo deteniendo la esfera con su mano desnuda sorprendiendo a rizevim y haciendo que aphophis frunciera el ceño nuevamente, apretando su mano naruto destruyo la esfera sin esfuerzo alguno.

"tch parece que aun te queda algo de fuerza mocoso" dijo rizevim mientras fruncía el ceño hacia naruto

" **rizevim cierto?, has cometido un gran error"** dijo kurama desde la katana de naruto quien la apretó con fuerza " **balance breaker: beast of domination"** dijo la katana en forma robótica mientras la forma de naruto cambiaba a la que tenía cuando lucho con aphophis solo que en esta la oscuridad cubría más partes de su cuerpo cuando esto ocurrió el hoyo en su abdomen se curó en un instante.

Caminado tranquilamente con la cabeza agachada naruto paro a pocos metros frente a rizevim y aphophis quienes se encontraban nerviosos, alzando su mirada vieron como naruto tenía los ojos completamente rojos, de repente la katana de naruto se quebró en pedazos solo dejando el mango de la katana, cayendo al suelo para luego los fragmentos se convirtieran en partículas blancas y negras que rodeaban a naruto y ahí fue cuando el apocalipsis comenzó.

" **Yo, aquel que despertará…"** dijo kuramahablando desde el cuerpo de naruto, haciendo que su **balance breaker** cambie, un esqueleto cubrió partes del cuerpo de naruto como en su forma **balance breaker** incompleto.

" _Está despertando"_ dijo una de las esferas blancas esta tenía la voz de un hombre, que se encontraban alrededor de naruto.

" _Si, finalmente está despertando"_ dijo una esfera oscura tenía la voz de una mujer que se encontraba alrededor de naruto.

" **Soy la bestia celestial"** dijo kurama mientras que la oscuridad se expandía por todo el cuerpo de naruto, haciendo que salieran de su coxis seis colas con huesos encima de ellas.

" _Siempre ha sido así"_ dijo una de las esferas blancas con fuerza parecía la voz de un niño.

" _Nunca ha cambiado ni lo hará"_ dijo una de las esferas oscuras esta tenía la voz de una niña

" **que robo los principios de la dominación del todo…"** dijo kurama mientras que orejas muy largas salían de la cabeza de naruto, su forma se hacía más grande a cada paso

" **yo protejo el "orden" y me rio del "caos" …"** dijo kurama mientras que la forma de naruto cambiaba a un zorro gigante que se encontraba en cuatro patas sin piel dejando sus músculos expuestos detrás de él ocho colas se balanceaban detrás de él.

" _siempre fue el odio, siempre fue la desesperación"_ dijeron dos esferas al mismo tiempo siendo una de una voz anciana y la otra una voz joven.

" _siempre fue el poder"_ dijo una voz siendo esta vez la de una mujer.

" **¡yo me convertiré en la bestia dorada de la dominación! …"** grito kurama mientras, piel comenzaba a cubrir la forma de zorro de naruto y parecía que la última cola quería salir.

" _los cielos proclaman su nombre."_ Dijeron esta vez todas las voces al mismo tiempo.

" **¡te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio celestial!"** grito kurama mientras que las esferas se incorporaban al cuerpo del zorro gigante haciendo que saliera la novena cola.

" _ **¡guardian-drive!"**_ dijeron al mismo tiempo las voces y kurama.

"¡ **RAAAHHHHH!"** rugió la nueva forma de naruto, siendo esta un zorro de pelaje dorado-naranja del tamaño de la forma dragon de aphophis las características más notables eran sus largas orejas y las marcas negras alrededor de sus ojos, sorprendiendo a rizevim y aphophis que nunca espero que esto sucediera, no ahora.

"¡que mierda es eso!" dijo rizevim sorprendido si esto era lo que él creía estaban jodidos, muy jodidos, intentando aplacar al zorro rápidamente creo varios círculos mágicos para sellarlo, pero todos estos eran rotos por la bestia que se encontraba frente a ellos.

En un estallido de ira la bestia corrió hacia rizevim provocando leves terremotos que sacudieron el área destruyéndolo todo a su paso rizevim nervioso por tal poder abrumador entro rápidamente a su verdadera forma y lanzo el mismo ataque que utilizo anteriormente, pero con el doble de potencia y tamaño.

" **darkness cruel (oscuridad cruel)"** dijo rizevim en su verdadera forma mientras lanzaba la esfera con el doble de tamaño que la anterior, sin embargo, un gran círculo mágico se posó frente a naruto en su forma bestia siendo el símbolo de la casa lucifage.

"¡ **distorsión!"** dijo una voz robótica desde el pecho de la bestia mientras el ataque era absorbido por el círculo mágico que se disipaba en un gran remolino que distorsiono el espacio. **"¡RAAAHHHH!"** rugió la bestia con furia mientras con sus garras le propino un zarpazo al hijo de lucifer que lo esquivo por poco pero no pudo esquivar una de las colas de la bestia mandándolo a volar. Sin esperar a que el lucifer se recuperase la bestia cargo una esfera oscura de gran tamaño en su boca cuando la esfera era lo suficientemente grande… se la trago haciendo que su hocico botara humo, " **longinus smasher: bijüdama"** dijo una voz robótica parecida a la de kurama desde el pecho de la bestia cuando la bestia abrió la boca un gran rayo oscuro salió disparado, cuando el ataque fue lanzado gran parte del paisaje fue destruido, rizevim en un intento desesperado por defenderse creo una gran barrera con círculos mágicos pero todas fueron desechadas rápidamente dejando que el ataque impactara a medio cuerpo de demonio desactivando la verdadera forma en segundos, el ataque por poco consume su existencia pero aphophis apareció en su forma dragon deteniendo a la bestia con un zarpazo y un golpe de su cola lo que interrumpió el ataque.

Viendo la forma medio muerta del hijo de lucifer aphophis decidió irse, recogiendo a dahaka que se encontraba inconsciente y a yamata no orochi que miraba a la bestia como si recordada una mala época, recogiendo a Euclides y aun gravemente herido hijo de lucifer que no parecía que fuera a curar pronto, se fue volando lo más rápido posible actualmente sabía que no podían hacerle frente al poder enloquecido de la novena bestia. Evitando otro **longinus smasher: bijüdama** aphophis se fue del lugar dejando aun descontrolado naruto.

" **¡RAAAHHHH!"** rugió naruto en su forma de bestia mientras destruía aquí y allá provocando todo tipo de desastres.

* * *

 **En la mente de naruto**

Todo el lugar se encontraba oscuro no se podía ver absolutamente nada ni la pequeña luz que siempre acompañaba a naruto estaba ahí, naruto camino por todo el lugar sintiendo muchos sentimientos negativos, por alguna razón había razón había agua por todo el lugar, intentando encontrar una salida, naruto ya se estaba cansando de las voces que gritaban que lo destruyera todo, de repente un sentimiento de tristeza lo inundo al recordad que lilith había muerto por culpa de él. Si el no podía proteger a las personas que amaba no merecía seguir con vida, cayendo de rodillas naruto agarro su cabeza con fuerza, no tenía nada porque vivir. Estaba a punto de dejar que el agua que se encontraba bajo sus pies lo tragara cuando escucho una voz.

" _naruto-sama es hora de irnos no lo cree"_ escucho claramente la voz de sakuya, pero no la veía por ningún lado en esta basta oscuridad, no podía ver a nadie.

" _ne hermanito creo que te estas tardando demasiado"_ esta vez era la voz de melione, pero tampoco la podía ver en esta basta oscuridad.

" _ne hermanito melione tiene razón creo que no quieres venir a jugar con nosotras"_ esta vez escucho la voz de Macaria, pero tampoco la podía ver

" _hijo tus hermanas tienen razón es hora de vuelvas a casa"_ esta vez fue la voz de Perséfone, pero tampoco la podía ver en ningún lugar.

" _ **mocoso hazle caso a tu madre es hora de que vuelvas a casa no crees"**_ dijo la voz de hades, pero tampoco podía verlo

" _si no vuelves a casa no podremos entrenar nii-chan"_ dijo la voz de vali, pero al igual que los anteriores no podía verlos.

" _si no te levantas no podrás cuidar adecuadamente de mi imuto-chan"_ escucho la voz estricta de grayfia, pero no podía verla por ningún lado

" _tú puedes naruto yo creo en ti"_ dijo la voz entusiasmada de rias dándole ánimos, poco a poco se escuchaban con más claridad las voces.

" _ne vali te espera se un buen hermano y cuídala por mi quieres"_ dijo la voz de su hermano kristos, pero no podía verlo, las voces se hacían más fuertes haciendo que las emociones negativas cayeran y sus gritos también.

" _regulus y yo te esperamos naruto-san no nos decepciones"_ dijo la voz de sairaorg, pero seguía sin poder ver a ninguno con la basta oscuridad en la que se encontraba.

" _yo creo en ti sochi… no importa en lo que te conviertas yo creo en ti"_ dijo la voz de kushina. Haciendo que algo inesperado sucediera.

Vio que de repente frente a él se encontraba la luz pequeña de nuevo esta vez no se molestó en seguirla la luz se acercó a él lentamente cuando la luz se acercó a su pecho cuando esta lo todo el lugar se ilumino.

Mirando que todo volvió a ser como antes miro a su alrededor pudo divisar aun hombre con el cabello plateado que observaba el horizonte como si fuera lo más interesante que había en este momento, este hombre portaba una armadura de las que usaban los cuatro satanes, pero tenía un gran parecido a rizevim en cuestión de vestimenta, mirándolo de reojo vio que en su espalda había una estrella dorada. Naruto camino hasta quedar al lado del sujeto cuando lo miro a la cara se sorprendió tenía cierta parecido con el teniendo en común su cabello y sus ojos bueno los de él eran ambos ámbares mientras que los que naruto poseía eran heterocromos.

"así que tú debes ser naruto, jejeje pastel de pescado" dijo con una sonrisa amistosa el hombre a su lado mientras naruto frunció el ceño molesto siempre era lo mismo un estúpido se burlaba del significado de su nombre "oye no es para que te enojes solo bromeaba eh" dijo el hombre mientras movía las manos de forma nerviosa mientras se disculpaba con naruto quien solo volteo su mirada hacia otra parte ignorando al hombre, quien solo sudo ante la actitud infantil de naruto.

"no es por ser grosero, pero quien rayos eres tú y que haces aquí" pregunto de forma recia naruto mientras olvidaba la broma del hombre

"pues en mi vida fui llamado de muchas formas, pero tú puedes llamarme abuelo jejeje" dijo el hombre de forma amistosa, ante lo dicho por el hombre naruto puso a trabajar su cerebro lo más rápido que podía y ahí se dio cuenta a lo que se refería viendo que el adolecente no podía articular palabras decidió ayudarlo "si, lo que supones es correcto mi nombre es lucifer morningstar, tu abuelo… no vas a darme un abrazo o algo" dijo lucifer mientras extendía sus brazos de forma amistosa pero naruto parecía todavía paralizado lucifer ya cansado de esperar iba a cerrar los brazos algo decepcionado pero de repente naruto lo abrazo con lágrimas de felicidad por alguna razón el hombre le daba una sensación de nostalgia, porque de alguna forma le recordaba a su abuela lilith.

"que haces aquí jiji" dijo naruto mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, lucifer se sentó en el suelo haciendo que él también lo hiciera.

"vine aquí principalmente a sacarte de la oscuridad con mi don la **gracia de la luz** cortesía de kushina ella me dijo que necesitarías de mi ayuda y aquí estoy feliz de conocer a mi nieto" dijo lucifer de forma amistosa mientras que en su mano le mostraba a naruto una pequeña estrella de luz. Naruto veía fascinado esto ya que muy pocas personas podían manipular la luz a tal grado.

"ka-chan te envió. como esta ella, se encuentra bien?" bombardeo con preguntas el adolescente a lucifer solo sudo ante la preocupación de su nieto por su madre biológica.

"cálmate naruto ella se encuentra bien, todo está bien, de hecho, me preguntaba porque el lugar estaba tan oscuro antes eh" dijo lucifer con una sonrisa amistosa a naruto quien solo oscureció su mirada y agacho la vista ocultando las lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos.

"ba-chan murió jiji no pude protegerla ni con el duro entrenamiento que recibí no pude hacerle frente a rizevim ni a los dragones malvados" fijo naruto conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos, lucifer a su lado solo pudo colocar una mano en el hombro de su nieto tratándolo de reconfortarlo con una sonrisa amistosa suave.

"naruto debes entender que no siempre podrás ganar las batallas tu solo, por esos siempre beelzebub, leviathan y asmodeus peleaban a mi lado como compañeros de armas y deberás saber que cada batalla perdida es una lección, en cuanto a la muerte de lilith no dejes que sea en vano, si se sacrificó por ti significa que ella creía que podrías lograr grandes cosas tengo entendido que ella creía ciegamente en que tu tenías un potencial enorme capaz de superarme si ella creía eso creo que deberías seguir adelante para que su sacrificio no fuera en vano no lo crees" dijo lucifer mientras revolvía el pelo de su nieto mientras este se secaba las lágrimas y asentía con determinación. "sabes algo naruto curiosamente lilith me decía mucho antes de que ella cayera esta frase con frecuencia "cuando tienes a alguien a quien proteger encontraras la verdadera fuerza/ _cuando tienes a alguien a quien proteger encontraras la verdadera fuerza_ " escucho la voz de lucifer y lilith al mismo tiempo haciendo que naruto se sorprendiera"dime naruto tienes algo o alguien a quien proteger" pregunto lucifer mientras naruto asentía con determinación.

"si, tengo personas a las cuales no puedo fallarles debo hacerme más fuerte por ellos para poder protegerlos" dijo con determinación mientras que lucifer asentía con una sonrisa revolviendo el cabello de naruto se levantó, naruto hizo lo mismo mirando a su abuelo abrazándolo este le dijo unas últimas palabras antes de irse.

"confió en que puedas superarme y como tu abuelo confió en ti completamente, de hecho, creo que ya me superaste estoy muy orgullo de ti naruto… adiós" dijo lucifer mientras desaparecía en partículas de luz que se esparcieron por todo el lugar.

Mirando el vasto horizonte naruto solo sonrió, queriendo salir de ahí busco salir sin ayuda de kurama ya que por alguna razón este no se encontraba por ningún lugar.

" _ne naruto-sama creo que ya es hora de irnos"_ escucho de nuevo la voz de sakuya, pero esta vez podía ver una leve silueta en el horizonte sonriendo con alegría naruto corrió donde se encontraba la silueta tratando de alcanzarla.

* * *

 **Fuera de la mente de naruto minutos antes**

Naruto en su forma bestia se encontraba destruyéndolo todo, gran parte del paisaje se encontraba en ruinas, las colas de la bestia proporcionaban ondas de aire tan fuertes que tornados fueros creados cada vez que estas se movían salvajemente. Sin que él lo supiera miles de círculos mágicos fueron hechos y de ellos salieron lanzas de luz que atacaban a la bestia, quien con un movimiento de sus colas las desvió, mirando a su atacante vio a un hombre con armadura dorada, cabello rubio hasta los hombros, ojos azules pero lo más importante tenía diez alas de Ángel en su espalda, tenía una mirada seria mientras observaba los movimientos de la bestia quien volvió hacia su atacante.

"así que este es el **Gädiankyariyä (portador guardian),** pensar que Michael-sama tenia fe en ti que decepción acabare contigo en segundos, siéntete honrado serás destruido por uno de los serafines metratron la voz del dios de la biblia" dijo con seriedad metratron mientras que la bestia apretaba los dientes con odio puro.

" **¡RAAAHHH!"** rugió la bestia mientras corría hacia el Ángel quien creo una gran lanza de luz tres veces su propio tamaño, sin importarle nada, pero para sorpresa de él la bestia fue atada con largas manos hechas de oscuridad también sus colas y la lanza que fue lanzada desapareció en un vórtice que distorsiono el espacio.

" **yo me encargo de esto metratron después de todo él pertenece a mi facción"** dijo hades mientras aparecía en un círculo mágico a su lado se encontraba sakuya y no muy lejos se encontraba vali.

"aunque sea de tu facción estas en territorio ajeno al tuyo hades no tienes poder aquí" dijo metratron mirando a hades con furia contenida.

" **tampoco es tu territorio esta parte de Europa le pertenece al viejo Odín** **tengo permiso de estar aquí en cambio tu no metratron así que retírate si no quieres salir herido"** dijo hades mientras alzaba un poco de su poder haciendo sudar a metratron que a regañadientes se fue volando.

Viendo que el pájaro se había ido hades les dio la señal a vali y sakuya quienes asintieron con seriedad, adelantándose rápidamente vali activo su **balance breaker** vistiendo así la armadura del dragon blanco, colocando una mano en la cabeza de la bestia quien la miraba con odio puro, pero ella la ignoro le importaba más salvar a naruto que su miedo hacia la bestia que tenía en frente de ella.

" **divide, divide, divide, divide, divide, divide, divide"** dijo la voz mecánica desde las alas de la armadura de vali que empezaban a brillar señalando que debía liberar la energía, pero a pesar de eso la bestia no parecía inmutarse por perder la energía que le fue absorbida.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes incluso hades la bestia en un arranque de furia se liberó de sus ataduras y con un rugido hizo que vali volara hasta quedar al lado de hades desorientándola un poco, sakuya para tratar de ayudar trato de congelar las extremidades de la bestia, pero todo parecía inútil, vali uso **divide** de nuevo, pero parecía inútil. La bestia en un arranque de ira cargo una gran esfera oscuro y cuando creció lo suficiente se la trago apuntando hacia donde se encontraban hades y vali.

" **longinus smasher: bijüdama"** dijo la voz mecánica en el pecho de la bestia mientras el haz de oscuridad se dirigía hacia hades y vali quienes sorprendidos por esto quedaron paralizados, pero hades entrando en su forma divina creo un gran círculo mágico que resistió el ataque por poco, la forma divina de hades consistía en que sus ojos se volvieron rojos llameantes, en su cabeza yacía un casco que tenía dos cuernos este era el yelmo de la oscuridad de hades, con una armadura completamente negra miro a la bestia, no quería admitirlo, pero el poder de la bestia podría rivalizar con los dos super diablos sirzechs y ajuka, ya que ese ataque casi rompe su defensa, viendo que la bestia iba a cargar un segundo ataque hades se puso nervioso no creía que fuera resistir otro ataque igual, pero de la nada unas cadenas negras salieron del suelo deteniendo por completo a la bestia.

Girando buscando el origen del ataque hades vio sorprendido a ophis quien se encontraba volando con unas alas de dragon.

" **que hace el dragon del infinito aquí"** dijo Albión desde las alas de la armadura de vali la cual se encontraba sorprendida momentáneamente por el ataque reciente de la bestia, tomando en cuenta lo que dijo Albión vio en la dirección donde se encontraba ophis, pero en vez de estar sorprendida esta solo sonrió con una sonrisa arrogante.

"vali, neutralízalo completamente" dijo sin emociones ophis mientras vali asentía, mientras hades y sakuya veían algo confundidos la interacción.

" **yo, que estoy a punto de despertar, soy el dragon celestial que ha tomado los principios de la supremacía de dios, envidio el "infinito" y persigo el "sueño", me convertiré en el dragon blanco de la supremacía y te llevare a los límites del paraíso blanco… juggernaut drive"** cuando vali termino el canto su armadura inicial cambia para transformarse en un gran dragon blanco y plateado básicamente era más grande ahora llegando a comparase con la bestia solo que vali en esa forma era más pequeña solo por poco.

Hades y sakuya miraron sorprendidos a la forma de vali ya que no sabían que ella había desbloqueado tal habilidad, en cambio ophis miraba con una sonrisa esto.

" **half dimension"** dijo Albión mientras poco a poco la bestia dejaba de resistirse, viendo esto ophis mando dos serpientes negras hacia la bestia para que absorbieran las emociones negativas, pero algo no las dejaba intentándolo una y otra vez no podía.

Viendo lo que trataba de hacer ophis hades uso gran parte de su magia para atacar con más seguridad a la bestia.

" **sakuya quiero que hagas algo por mí, ve hacia donde está la bestia y has que naruto vuelva en sí sé que tú puedes confió en ti no me decepciones"** dijo con firmeza hades mientras sakuya asentía con determinación.

Adelantándose rápidamente con sus alas hacia la bestia que se encontraba fuertemente atada sakuya aterrizo en su cabeza donde se encontraba los ojos de la bestia que la miraban con gran furia, pero ella ignoro esto.

"naruto-sama creo que ya es hora de irnos no lo cree" dijo con una sonrisa sakuya tratando de hacer que la bestia reaccionara, pero no funcionaba, en un arranque de ira la bestia rugió con fuerza haciendo que sakuya se tambalea. "por favor naruto-sama este no es usted, por favor vuelva a como era antes, por favor se lo suplico" dijo sakuya al borde del llanto y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo la cabeza de la bestia. Por un momento la bestia estaba vulnerable haciendo que las serpientes de ophis pudieran entrar y absorber las emociones negativas.

Cuando las serpientes de ophis salieron del cuerpo de la bestia esta comenzó a brillar encogiéndose rápidamente, hasta que un naruto con solo pantalones y con varias heridas y desmayado se encontraba en los brazos de sakuya quien lo abrazaba con fuerza y felicidad.

Viendo esto hades desactivo su forma divina y tenía una sonrisa en su huesudo rostro, vali también hizo lo mismo desactivando el **juggernaut drive** jadiando con cansancio miro con una sonrisa sincera a la forma inconsciente de naruto. Ophis solo bajo al suelo para ver más de cerca naruto echándole un rápido vistazo miro a hades quien solo le asintió y ella hizo lo mismo, miro a vali quien le dirigió una sonrisa ophis solo asintió abriendo un portal para irse del lugar sin decir nada.

" **es hora de volver"** dijo hades mientras que sakuya cargaba a naruto quien necesitaba ayuda de Asclepio sus heridas necesitaban ser tratadas de inmediato. Vali y sakuya asintieron.

"arigato sakuya" dijo inconscientemente naruto en un murmullo mientras sakuya le sonreía de forma dulce, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

* * *

 **Ubicación: inframundo, dominio de hades.**

Llevando a naruto a su habitación donde Asclepio lo atendía con él se encontraban sakuya, vali, melione y Macaria que se encontraban preocupada por su hermanito, en la gran sala de estar se encontraban hades y Perséfone quienes hablaban de lo que ocurrió recientemente.

" **no deberías estar al cuidado de naruto Perséfone"** dijo hades mientras se levantaba listo para irse, pero antes de que lo hiciera Perséfone lo detuvo.

"esto no cambia nada cierto, justo como lo temía" dijo Perséfone viendo con una mirada triste a hades quien parecía estoico ante esto.

" **el plan para contrarrestar la mutación de los super diablos sigue en pie, incluso si naruto me odia o llega a matarme no me importa esto lo hago por el bien de todos, la era dorada de los dioses ha acabado su ocaso llegara pronto y con él el apocalipsis"** dijo hades sin emociones mientras Perséfone tenia pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"piensas que esta es una buena solución, esto solo empeorara las cosas… pero es cierto solo existe esta solución" dijo Perséfone resignadamente, mientras hades asentía.

" **ella lo comprendió tal vez así no fuera sido como nos gustaría que fuera sido, pero resulto así"** dijo hades retirándose dejando a Perséfone con una mirada triste en su bello rostro.

* * *

 **Ubicación: dominio de hades, desconocido.**

En una gran sala que mayormente estaba oscura, se podían ver maquinas por todas partes, incluso jaulas, varias personas se encontraban aquí siendo estas parcas al servicio de hades, abriendo la puerta de lo que parecía un gran laboratorio, entro una figura siendo esta hades mientras caminaba una parca se encontraba a su lado con blog de notas extendiéndoselo a hades quien lo tomo inmediatamente.

" **a pesar de que fueron hace pocas horas su recuperación y capacidad de extraer su ADN es buena"** dijo hades mientras la parca asentía, " **llévenme con el sujeto de inmediatamente"** dijo hades haciendo que la parca lo guiara por el gran laboratorio.

Abriendo varias puertas y tomando un ascensor que los llevo al fondo del laboratorio hades pudo ver al sujeto que buscaba este se encontraba en un gran tuvo que contenía una especie de líquido, viendo más de cerca uno podría ver que el sujeto es en realidad una mujer. Siendo la apariencia de esta, pero distintivamente negro, sus ojos no podían ser vistos ya que estos se encontraban cerrados. La mujer se encontraba completamente desnuda con una máscara para respirar actualmente esta se encontraba inconsciente y con arias quemaduras por todo su cuerpo que lentamente comenzaba a curar.

" **lilith, reina de los demonios. Tu serás el futuro de la facción griega y ayudaras a crear un mundo mejor"** dijo hades mientras que veía la forma inconsciente de lilith en el gran tubo lleno del líquido verde.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Al fin termine ahí tienen su final, aquellos que vayan con las novelas sabrán que la última parte es para conectar al canon, solo quiero aclarar que vali se encuentra afiliada a la brigada del caos y a Gregory solo que azazel no lo sabe tampoco sabe que conoce a naruto o hades, ella pudo activar el juggernaut drive gracias a la energía que robo de naruto en modo guardian drive.**

 **En cuestión a la muerte de lilith hasta a mí me dolió… nahh no tanto pero así se debe hacer para que la trama cuadre, hades pertenece a la brigada del caos obviamente por lo que vieron.**

 **Espero que le haya gustado las batallas a muerte, si les causo confusión por qué dahaka estaba inconsciente y orochi se encontraba consiente, es porque dahaka cayo agotado mientras orochi se estaba curando gracias a aphophis, y otra de que porque no alargue la batalla entre el guardian drive y aphophis bueno fue básicamente porque sentí que ya estaba metiendo demasiado power up aquí y allá jejeje.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el canto del guardian drive, en el próximo me enfocare en dar un gran time skip para que cuadre con el canon casi por la aparición de kokabiel… o creo que más atrás estaría mejor no sé.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer esta historia dejen sus críticas.**

 **Adiós :v**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: despedida y profecía apocalíptica.**

 **Shihai no akuma**

 **(demonio de la dominación)**

 **Sé que a muchos no les gusto que a vali fuera entregada a Gregory, pero esto se hará por una causa, en cuanto a lo del canon y su parecido con la historia, les diré que no tendrá en sí mucho, mucho parecido porque si lo fuera querido así mejor fuera puesto a naruto en un orfanato y que fuera a la escuela de kuoh y créanme yo odio esas historias son tan clichés, así que para los que no entendieron obviamente tendrá algunos elementos canon, pero otras no van a suceder… pensaba desviarlos con la explicación pasada para sorprenderlos pero ustedes no se dejan (7w7). Pero en fin digamos que ya el primer arco acabo ahora es donde viene lo shido :v**

 **Ni naruto ni high school dxd me pertenecen créditos a sus respectivos autores (y los otros animes también créditos a sus respectivos autores)**

* * *

 **(inserte nanatsu no taizai temporada 2- opening 2)**

 **(if you want the rainbow, you gotta put up with the rain)**

Se veía a naruto mirando al horizonte junto él se encontraba junto sakuya quien lo acompañaba mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **(furidashita ame no naka boku wa tabi e nureta fuku wo kawakashitemo mata nureta)**

naruto se encontraba en medio de la lluvia bajando la cabeza con tristeza completamente solo. Mirando hacia atrás solo pudo ver una infinita oscuridad en medio de la lluvia.

 **(pokkari aita kokoro no kizu kakaru noizu wa ano koro no misu)**

en una gran sala se podía ver varias figuras en el centro de esta se encontraba caos que alzaba sus manos mientras de su lado derecho se encontraban ladón, crom Cruach y azi dahaka y en su lado derecho se encontraban aphophis, yamata no orochi, grendel y niohöggr. Todo esto mientras caos sonreía de forma malvada.

 **(mamoritai mono wa donna toki datte boku no moto kara hanarete iku)**

Se podía ver a naruto quien miraba ala suelo con tristeza de un momento a otro la silueta de lilith le susurro algo al oído haciendo que este apretara los dientes mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

 **(zatta no naka shinji tsudzeketa kuzurenu kizuna oshiete kureta)**

se mostró un niño con cuernos y piel pálida jugando con una niña mayor quien lo miraba con mucho cariño, la niña tenía cabello negro y marcas oscuras por toda su piel siendo lo contrario al niño.

 **(tooku saki e tsunagu kono omoi wo seoou jibun oikose)**

Se podían ver a shukaku, matatabi, isobu, son goku, kouko, saiken, chomei y gyüki quienes eran ligeramente ocultados por la sombra en su forma humana, delante de ellos mirando con una sonrisa retadora y con el **damned seal** activo se encontraba naruto.

 **(daiji na koto wo kimi i osowattan da taisetsu na mono no tame tsuyoku naneru yo me tsubunnaide chanto kocchi muiteru ka kore ga ore da yoku mitoke)**

se podía ver a naruto junto a las bestias guardianas en su forma humana corriendo hacia los dragones malvados quienes comenzaron a luchar, mientras que shushaku y matatabi luchaban contra niohöggr, isobu y son goku luchaban contra ladón, mientras que kouko y saiken luchaban contra grendel, chomei y gyüki luchaban contra yamata no orochi y azi dahaka, mientras naruto luchaba contra aphophis.

 **(never give up! Stand up!** **Hands up! High! High!)**

pero sin previo aviso gyüki lanzo una **bijüdama** que acabo con todo el paisaje.

 **(nando da tte akiramekaketa nando da tte te wo totte kureta kimi gaita kara soko ni kimi ga ita donna konnan mo koete yukeru kimi to nara sono saki e)**

Después de que la explosión paso se podía ver a naruto volteando a ver su nobleza, ophis y a vali con una sonrisa la cual ellos devolvieron. Inmediatamente fu corriendo hacia ellos.

* * *

 **666**

 **Ubicación: inframundo dominio de hades- habitación de naruto.**

Abriendo los ojos con algo de cansancio, naruto miro alrededor de su habitación notando que a pesar de estar oscuro aparentemente estaba solo y ahora se encontraba en el castillo de hades, suspirando con cansancio decidió levantarse de la cama o bueno eso trato de hacer, pero sintió dos pesos en sus piernas mirando la causa pudo ver con una sonrisa a sakuya y vali que yacían sentadas en una silla con la cabeza en la cama profundamente dormidas, tratando de no despertarlas naruto trato de colocar a las dos en su cama para que descansaran mejor, haciéndolo rápidamente dejo la habitación dejando así a una sakuya y vali dormidas que inconscientemente se abrazaban.

Bajando por las escaleras naruto se dirigió al estudio de su padre adoptivo, pero lastimosamente este no se encontraba, escuchando voces naruto se dirigió a la fuente siendo esta la sala de estar, cuando llego pudo ver a su madre adoptiva junto con sus hermanas, pero el ambiente se sentía algo sombrío bueno más de lo que se puede sentir estando en el infierno.

"yo! Oka-sama, onee-samas porque las caras largas" dijo naruto con una sonrisa haciendo que las mencionadas miraran en su dirección haciendo que su humor diera un giro de 180 grados, adelantándose a su hijo/hermano no aguantaron la emoción y le dieron un abrazo grupal.

"naruto estábamos tan preocupadas por ti, cuando regresaste todo mal herido y tu corazón por momentos se detenía temí lo peor y cuando no despertabas" dijo Perséfone abrazando a su hijo (aunque inconscientemente ahogándolo) junto a sus dos hijas que solo asentían a lo que decía su madre, viendo que su hijo se estaba ahogando Perséfone junto a sus hijas le dieron espacio, no querían que quedara de nuevo inconsciente.

"mmm entiendo lo de las heridas graves, pero cuanto tiempo quede inconsciente?" dijo naruto tomando aire mientras que Perséfone junto a Macaria y melione se miraban como si estuvieran debatiendo entre decirle o no.

"de hecho hermanito la palabra inconsciente no sería la mejor definición ya que en si quedaste en algo parecido a un coma, ya que ha pasado un mes desde que regresaste herido al castillo" dijo melione haciendo que naruto ampliara los ojos por la sorpresa de este sabía que tenía heridas graves, pero no espero que fueran de tan alto peligro.

"enserio… ya ha pasado un mes desde _eso_ " dijo naruto no creyéndoselo había pasado un mes desde la lucha contra los dragones malvados y rizevim, aunque duda si este se encontraba vivo o no.

"naruto… en cuanto a lo lilith perdónanos no pudimos localizarlos solo fue hasta que tu padre capto el aumento de energía tuyo en el norte de Europa" dijo Perséfone mientras que abrazaba a naruto quien solo pudo sentir mucha tristeza recordando que lilith había muerto.

"ustedes no tienen la culpa, yo… no fui lo suficientemente fuerte oka-sama a pesar de todo lo que entrené con tou-sama no pude proteger a ba-chan en consecuencia a mi debilidad ella tuvo que dar su vida por mi" dijo naruto mientras enterraba la cabeza en el hombro de Perséfone evitando que sus hermanas mayores vieran sus lágrimas.

" **lamentarse no hará que ella regrese naruto, aunque es bueno que llores su muerte eso no significa que lo lamentes por siempre porque eso no es lo que querría lilith"** dijo hades entrando a la sala ganándose una mirada severa de Perséfone y sus hijas que lo miraba como si fuera cometido un gran crimen (lo cual no estaba del todo mal).

"tienes razón tou-sama debo hacerme más fuerte como ji-chan me lo dijo" dijo naruto confundiendo a los presentes ya que no sabían de que "ji-chan" estaba hablando el adolecente.

"quien es este ji-chan hermanito" dijo Macaria mientras miraba a naruto confundida junto a los demás en la sala.

"mmm bueno cuando me encontraba inconsciente por haber usado el **guardian drive** estaba a punto de rendirme y dejar que este tomara el control, pero de la nada toda la oscuridad desapareció y ahí conocí a ji-chan bueno más conocido como lucifer morningstar, él fue muy bueno conmigo, aunque hacia chistes sobre mi nombre me dio su confianza y no pienso decepcionarlo ni a él ni a ba-chan" dijo naruto con determinación secándose algunas lágrimas sorprendiendo a los presentes no pensaban que el lucifer original fuera de esa forma, bueno así no lo recordaban.

" **hablando de guardian drive y lucifer, naruto parece ser que rizevim está muerto después de que utilizaras tu poder en estado berserker este no pudo sobrevivir al longinus smasher: bijüdama esta información se me fue dada por una de mis fuentes, aunque no hay que confiarse puede que el bastardo este todavía con vida"** dijo hades haciendo que naruto lo mirara con seriedad, cerrando los ojos un momento naruto lo abrió con un brillo de interés y curiosidad.

"tou-sama sabes lo que significa el " **ocaso de los dioses"** eh" dijo naruto mirando con seriedad a hades quien le sorprendió la pregunta, pero no solo fue a el quien le sorprendió sino también a Perséfone, melione y Macaria que miraban a naruto como si fuera dicho algo muy malo.

" **donde escuchaste eso naruto"** dijo hades con algo de nerviosismo, naruto solo lo miro alzando una ceja era raro verlo en ese estado.

"kurama lo menciono cuando estaba inconsciente"

 **Flashback**

Naruto miro al vasto horizonte que se caracterizaba por ser un cielo azul con algunas nubes, percatándose que kurama estaba detrás de él sin decir nada ambos se quedaron así por un buen rato hasta que naruto rompió el silencio.

"ahora que kurama? Que es lo que sigue" dijo naruto mientras kurama acostaba su cabeza al lado de naruto quien le sonrió haciendo que el hiciera lo mismo.

" **de hecho naruto ni yo lo se nadie había sobrevivido al guardian drive sin tener control sobre este ni yo sé lo que va a suceder… naruto invoca mi sacred gear"** dijo kurama mientras naruto hacia lo que le dijo la bestia.

Cuando lo hizo invoco la katana, pero para sorpresa de naruto esta se encontraba rota nada más tenía el mango junto a la cadena que rodeaba el brazo derecho de naruto el miraba la katana que por alguna razón no se regeneraba, intento fundirle poder de la oscuridad, pero esto solo hizo que se creara una hoja temporal hecha de oscuridad, pero no regenero la katana.

" **lo que me temía parece ser que activar el guardian drive sin controlarlo daño la sacred gear parece ser que tampoco puedes acceder al balance breaker, pero lo peor es que no parece responder a mi poder tampoco esto nunca había sucedido… siéntete orgulloso naruto rompiste una de las sacred gear que "el todo" creo, cualquiera diría que tú eres caos"** dijo kurama en broma mientras naruto lo miraba con una mirada en blanco, aunque tenía un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza en su rostro.

"tch no es mi culpa que la sacred gear fuera tan frágil" dijo naruto resoplando mientras veía hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido, kurama so rio ante la actitud de su portador le recordaba mucho a naruto uzumaki y a **orden, "** ne kurama quien es **el todo** si la sacred gear fue creada por él debe ser muy poderoso y tal vez pueda ayudarnos a arreglar la sacred gear" dijo naruto mientras kurama fruncía levemente el ceño.

" **si tienes razón él es muy poderoso es el que está por encima de todas las entidades en todos los universos, además de eso es el creador de caos y orden, tu idea tiene sentido, pero tiene una falla y es que nadie sabe dónde se encuentra el todo, ni siquiera yo de hecho nadie lo ha visto en persona... bueno solo caos y orden ni siquiera los guardianes lo hemos visto cuando él nos selló estábamos en un estado de sueño así que nunca lo vimos… "** dijo kurama mientras pensaba en todo lo que conocía de esta entidad. " **ningún ser en la tierra lo ha visto pero el dejo una profecía esta llama "el ocaso de los dioses" no sé de qué trata ya que esta solo fue comunicada a los dioses de la tierra"** dijo kurama naruto lo miro de forma extraña esta entidad le parecía algo extraña.

"mmm **el ocaso de los dioses** eh" dijo naruto olvidándose del problema de su sacred gear de pronto todo se volvió oscuro…

 **Fin del flashback**

cuando naruto termino de contar lo que había pasado hades lo miro de forma analítica detectando si todavía tenía rastro del poder del **guardian drive,** pero no tenía rastros de él hasta la sacred gear sentía débil casi como si no tuviera una.

" **para contestar tu pregunta el ocaso de los dioses es una profecía que le fue dado a los dioses de todas las facciones, la profecía fue dada por una voz que salía de la nada esta estaba distorsionada todos temieron lo peor cuando esto sucedió"** dijo hades mientras que las tres diosas asentían ellas también escucharon aquella voz que dicto la profecía.

"tu padre tiene razón naruto, todo ocurrió después de la **gigantomaquia** de hecho hoy en día se le llama la era dorada de los dioses, la profecía dictaba que muchos de los dioses iban a morir, pero lo que decía explícitamente era que una guerra comenzaría con dos bandos el **caos** y el **orden** nadie tomo esta profecía enserio hasta que una primordial se revelo, **shinju (el dios árbol)** de la facción hinduista se revelo tomando la forma de **kaguya la diosa conejo** cuando esto sucedió el mundo se volvió un caos ya que la facción hinduista junto a la facción sintoísta se unieron para destruir a kaguya y a los dragones malvados nadie sabe porque se unieron a ella hasta hoy es un completo misterio, la guerra fue llamada **la guerra de los cincuenta años de sangre** ya que mucha gente murió incluso algunos dioses menores… la guerra acabo cuando uzumaki naruto el **Gädiankyariyä (portador guardián)** de ese tiempo junto con Susano dios de las tormentas y la guerra en la facción sintoísta y Shiva el dios de la destrucción de la facción hindú se unieron para destruir al **shinju** borrándolo de la paz de la tierra… " dijo Perséfone mientras que hades asentía naruto se sorprendía no creía que aquel primordial fuera tan fuerte como para enfrentar Shiva, Susano y a su ancestro el **Gädiankyariyä** más fuerte.

" **pero esto lo fue un pequeño presagio poco tiempo después el Gädiankyariyä (portador guardián) murió y la sacred gear desapareció ahí fue cuando comenzó la gran guerra cuando esta comenzó se decía que el dios de la biblia era muy arrogante al no pedir ayuda a las demás facciones y que él no temía a la profecía que se le fue dada aquel día, en consecuencia de la nada una gran bestia hecha del caos del mundo apareció nadie supo de donde venía pero se necesitó la fuerza de gran rojo junto a la del dios de la biblia para sellar a la bestia, ocasionando que este último muriera esto ocasiono que todas la facciones estuvieran alerta ya que aquel que ocupaba el tercer ser más fuerte de toda existencia fue derrotado y asesinado esto causaría un desbalance en el mundo… muchas de las facciones han tomado medidas sabiendo que el día en el que el ocaso de los dioses ocurra muchos de nosotros no sobreviviremos a tal evento… el ragnarok es un ejemplo de eso."** dijo hades mientras miraba a naruto de forma algo seria naruto también lo miraba procesando todo esto.

"pero… no habrán señales para cuando ocurra este evento?" dijo naruto mientras la sala se fundió en un silencio tenso haciendo que naruto mirara a sus padres adoptivo y hermanas que lo miraban con una mirada algo incomoda melione iba a decir algo, pero hades se adelantó.

" **naruto… según la profecía el ocaso de los dioses comenzara cuando la bestia del apocalipsis y el Gädiankyariyä que fue engendrado por la oscuridad y el remolino se encuentren"** dijo hades, pero para sorpresa de este naruto no parecía sorprendido es más parecía estar pensando la situación con delicadeza.

"eso me deja a mi como resultado el primer **Gädiankyariyä** hibrido entre un demonio y un uzumaki… eso solo me una razón para volverme más fuerte" dijo con determinación haciendo que todos en la sala tuvieran una pequeña sonrisa.

" **hablando de eso ya sabes quién podría entrenarte en el uso del chakra eh?"** pregunto hades haciendo que naruto adoptase una pose pensativa iba a contestar, pero sin previo aviso sintió que alguien lo abrazaba desde su espalda.

"naruto-sama se encuentra bien me preocupo mucho cuando no despertaba" dijo sakuya mientras volteaba a naruto enterrándolo en sus pechos ya que ella era más alta que él.

"ne sakuya creo que mi hermanito no puede respirar" dijo Macaria de forma amable, agarrando con todas sus fuerzas a una feroz melione que quería lastimar a sakuya por tocar a su hermanito así, dejándolo respirar sakuya inclino la cabeza en varias ocasiones disculpándose con naruto quien se estaba recuperando tomando grandes bocados de aire.

"uff no tienes que disculparte, ne sakuya-chan ya los tienes tan grandes como melione-nee y Macaria-nee me vas a matar un día de estos, si sigues así" dijo naruto sin percatarse de sus palabras haciendo que sakuya se sonrojase y que sus hermanas se avergonzaran, pero hades soltó una carcajada mientras que Perséfone ocultaba su risa en el dorso de su mano.

" **volviendo al tema mocoso has pensado en un maestro adecuado?"**

"de hecho no tengo ninguno en mente alguna recomendación?" dijo naruto dejando la incógnita en la sala, pero una nueva voz le respondió.

"de hecho ni-chan lilith-sama ya había pensado en eso" dijo la voz de vali entrando a la sala cuando esta entro naruto la miro haciendo que esta se acercase sin decir nada hasta que estuvo frente a naruto haciendo que la mirase con una ceja alzada. Sin previo aviso vali abrazo a naruto susurrándole un "estaba preocupada por ti" haciendo que naruto sonriese y le devolviera el abrazo emotivo.

"gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero si sabes que no voy a morir con tal de verlos a todos ustedes a salvo" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras los demás sonreían a naruto.

"si, si lo sé en cuanto a un maestro lilith-sama me dejo una libreta algo como su diario en el cual se menciona a una persona que entreno a uzumaki naruto se llama jiraya es un yokai que se encuentra en Kyoto actualmente" cuando las palabras salieron de la boca de vali hades sonrió, pero las tres diosas fruncieron el ceño.

"definitivamente no serás entrenado por él" dijo melione mientras que su madre y su hermana asentían.

"porque no?"

"simple porque es un pervertido que rivaliza con el viejo Odín" dijo Macaria mientras que naruto parpadeaba como un búho.

"y eso que… muy bien que tou-sama es un masoquista que se casó con su sobrina y no me ven haciendo lo mismo cierto" dijo naruto con una mirada en blanco haciendo que todos miraran a hades para luego mirar a Perséfone, para luego mirar a naruto y luego a vali esta ultima los miro con una mirada en blanco diciendo "los odio a todos".

"seeeee creo que eso es cuestionable… pero tienes razón en algo vas aprender el control de chakra no de sus mañas" dijo melione mientras naruto asentía haciendo que Perséfone suspirase.

"está bien puedes ir y aprender de jiraya, pero si me entero de que andas viendo el cuerpo desnudo de otras mujeres sin su consentimiento no habrá lugar en la tierra o la brecha dimensional donde puedas esconderte naruto" dijo Perséfone con una voz amenazante haciendo que naruto se escondiera detrás de hades, Perséfone daba miedo cuando se lo propone.

"hai lo prometo oka-sama" dijo naruto saltando de la espalda de hades mientras tenía una posee firme de soldado.

Iban a seguir con la discusión cuando una ola de viento azoto el lugar haciendo que las diosas miraran a la figura que llegaba con el viento con el ceño fruncido, en cambio hades adopto una mirada sin emociones, naruto, vali y sakuya no sabían lo que estaba pasando pero todo se aclaró cuando naruto sintió una mano en su cabeza alzando la vista naruto pudo ver a un hombre que llevaba una toga griega junto sandalias que tenían alas, en su mano un báculo con dos serpientes alrededor de él, su cabello era color amarillo, junto a ojos azules, el hombre lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa amistosa, así que bajo la guardia.

"tú eres naruto no? Pastel de pescado que buen nombre eh" dijo el recién llegado con una sonrisa amistosa haciendo que naruto lo mirase con cautela.

"significa torbellino no pastel de pescado, tu quien eres" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido ya estaba cansado de que la gente confundiera el significado de su nombre, el hombre iba a responder, pero hades se le adelanto.

" **que haces aquí Hermes?"** dijo hades naruto miro con sorpresa al hombre reconociéndolo al instante, vali y sakuya hicieron lo mismo.

"siempre directo al punto tío, hola hermana y sobrinas" dijo de forma amistosa el dios mientras que las mencionadas devolvieron el saludo. "respondiendo a tu pregunta tío hades, papá me envió quiere verte a ti y a naruto en el consejo justo ahora" dijo Hermes haciendo que todos se tensen en la sala.

" **dijo el motivo?"** dijo seriamente hades mientras Hermes negaba con la cabeza haciendo que naruto mirara a hades este le dio mirada tranquilizadora.

Abriendo un círculo mágico con el símbolo de la facción griega naruto, hades y Hermes se fueron de los dominios de hades,dejando a unas angustiadas diosas, vali y sakuya en este.

* * *

 **Ubicación: olimpo, sala del consejo.**

En una gran ciudadela que podría describirse como el cielo naruto y hades caminaron a lo que parecía ser un gran templo griego, Hermes se les había adelantado diciendo que naruto debería disfrutar su estadía en el olimpo dijo esto con una sonrisa amistosa.

Entrando al templo naruto pudo ver que el interior era más grande que el exterior no solo eso, sino que frente a él se encontraban los doce olímpicos, todos con una mirada seria en su rostro, bueno excepto apolo y Hermes que estaban hablando de forma amistosa arruinando por completo el ambiente, aunque la actitud desinteresada de afrodita no ayudaba.

" **sabes porque estás aquí naruto lucifer"** dijo la voz de un hombre este se encontraba en el centro de la sala sentado en un trono, la característica más notable del hombre era el enorme rayo en su mano, tenía el cabello negro, junto con una gran barba sus ojos eran azul eléctrico, vestía una toga romana junto con sandalias, por lo que naruto podría decir este era Zeus el rey de los olímpicos.

"la verdad no Zeus-sama" dijo naruto que, aunque no le gustara su abuela siempre le dijo que fuera respetuoso con aquellos que son seres importantes no importa quien sea.

" **te encuentras aquí por el asesinato de veinte semidioses entre ellos kratos de Esparta** " dijo la voz de una mujer con tranquilidad, la mujer era muy hermosa, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos eran rojos, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, llevaba una toga romana femenina que no hacía mucho para ocultar su figura, ésta se encontraba al lado derecho de Zeus y por lo que podía decir naruto ella era Hera la reina de los dioses olímpicos. Naruto sostuvo la mirada unos segundos haciendo que naruto desviara la mirada de la diosa, sin percatarse que esta lo miro con una ceja levantada.

" **no solo eso. sino que recibimos informes que destruiste gran parte de Europa más específicamente el norte todo bajo el nombre de la facción griega, y tú lo confirmaste a metratron tío hades** " dijo la voz de otra mujer igual de hermosa que la anterior solo que esta desprendía un aura de "soy mejor que tu", la apariencia de esta mujer consistía en cabello color castaño oscuro, junto con ojos color plata, al igual que era ella vestía una toga griega femenina, a sus pies se encontraba un escudo y una lanza que naruto reconoció muy bien. Por lo que podía decir naruto esta era Athena diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra.

"con todo respeto Athena-sama y Hera-sama los dos casos que plantean fueron en defensa propia" dijo naruto evitando la mirada de las dos diosas que miraban al descendiente de lucifer haciendo que las diosas mencionadas lo miraran una analizándolo de pies a cabeza (Athena) y la otra con curiosidad algo de él parecía familiar.

" **dime chico que se sintió vencer al héroe más fuerte de toda Grecia y oír sus gritos de dolor y desesperación a tan corta edad no menos si estuviera en mi poder te haría mi campeón** " dijo de forma maniaca la voz de un hombre que se encontraba al borde del asiento, la vestimenta del hombre, era una armadura espartana siendo diferente a todos en la sala, el hombre tenía ojos rojo sangre junto con cabello negro el hombre era robusto y en su mano cargaba una espada afilada recientemente. Claramente naruto sabía que este era ares el dios de la guerra.

"y con todo respeto yo negaría esta oferta ya que no disfrute matando a ninguno de ellos ares-sama" dijo naruto con seriedad lo cual sorprendió a todos en la sala, y dejo aun ares con el ceño fruncido. Hades no había hablado en todo el trascurso de la conversación lo cual le pareció raro a naruto volteando a mirar lo vio y tenía una expresión sin emociones.

" **porque no me habías informado desde mucho antes de la presencia de este murciélago con solo poseer el apellido lucifer nos trae problemas a nuestra facción, si la facción de los ángeles o la de los ángeles caídos se da cuenta de esto exigirán la cabeza del niño hades"** dijo Zeus mientras que hades no decía nada bueno hasta ahora.

" **si eso es lo que te preocupa hermano he entrenado a naruto para que sea capaz de defenderse incluso contra usuarios de longinus como habrás visto"** dijo hades sin emociones mientras que Zeus fruncía el ceño

" **debo decirlo, pero Zeus tiene razón hermano con la reciente destrucción ocasionada en Europa muchas de las facciones han puesto los ojos en nosotros y lo último que queremos es empezar una guerra"** dijo esta vez la voz de otro hombre este poseía en su mano un tridente dorado, llevaba una toga griega, sus ojos eran de color azul océano, mientras que su cabello era de color negro tenía una barba de candado, el miraba hacia con una mirada suave siendo algo amistoso. Obviamente este es Poseidón dios de los mares.

" **me estas pidiendo que eche a mi hijo a patadas de mi castillo solo porque le tienes miedo a un posible conflicto"** dijo hades sorprendiendo a los presentes que no sabían que este había adoptado a naruto el cual se sintió algo avergonzado por ser el centro de atención.

" **guao así que el tío hades te adopto eh dime ya te están empezando a gustar tus sobrinas"** dijo apolo en forma de broma haciendo reír a Hermes y haciendo que Hefestos soltara una pequeña risa, apolo llevaba una toga griega masculina, su cabello era rubio anaranjado, con ojos azul y sonrisa brillante, siendo su dominio el sol no era mucha sorpresa.

" **así que el hijo de hades eh… eres muy guapo como para ser hijo del puro hueso"** dijo esta vez la voz de una mujer, que podría definirse como hermosa, pero lo extraño de esta mujer era que su cuerpo estaba rodeado por una niebla espesa haciendo que su apariencia cambie constantemente lo único que no cambiaba según la perspectiva de naruto eran sus ojos plateados. Pero el comentario y su aspecto naruto sabía que esta era afrodita diosa del amor.

" **genial aparte de ninfómana ahora eres pederasta eso es bajo hasta para ti no lo crees afrodita"** dijo la voz de una mujer que al igual que las anteriores esta era hermosa, vestía un traje de cazadora junto con un arco dorado en su silla, tenía cabello castaño y ojos color amarillo lunar, naruto la miro como si fuera un búho parpadeando rápidamente miro a hades que veía la interacción entre su familia e ignorando el insulto de afrodita con una mirada sin emociones.

" **¡cállate virgen, no me gustan los niños, bueno no de esa forma!"** grito afrodita al borde de su asiento mientras que Hefestos, apolo y Hermes soltaban carcajadas a costa de la diosa del amor, los demás en la sala permanecían serios excepto Dionisos, Athena y Artemis que hacían todo lo posible por ocultar su sonrisa. Pero lo que colmó el vaso fue lo que pregunto naruto, jalando la túnica de hades como si fuera un niño pequeño llamando la atención de un adulto en este caso hades.

"ne tou-sama que es pederasta?" dijo naruto llamando la atención de los dioses restantes haciendo que estos se sorprendan ya que no podían creer que un demonio fuera así de inocente.

" **pederasta es aquella persona que le gusta los niños en un sentido amoroso, en este caso artemisa plantea que le gustaste a afrodita siendo un niño y ella una adulta"** dijo hades con toda la tranquilidad del mundo haciendo que los demás dioses lo miraran como si le fuera crecido una segunda cabeza.

"oooohhhhh ya veo" dijo naruto mientras apartaba la mirada de hades mirando a afrodita quien lo miraba caminando más de cerca a los dioses naruto miro a afrodita con una sonrisa sincera haciendo que Hera ampliara los ojos en reconocimiento, y los demás dioses lo miraban como si esperaran que dijera algo y definitivamente lo hizo "lo siento afrodita-sama es muy dulce de su parte, pero oka-sama me dijo que no me casara al menos hasta los dieseis" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza con vergüenza, haciendo que Hefestos, apolo y Hermes cayeron al suelo en risas, ver a la diosa del amor rechazada por un niño no se veía todos los días.

" **regresando al tema en cuestión naruto lucifer antes de ser juzgado dime que sucedió exactamente en el norte de Europa"** dijo la voz de Hera mientras que los dioses que se encontraban en un ataque de risa se tranquilizaban lentamente. Mirando a hades momentáneamente naruto busco una señal de confianza, asintiendo con la cabeza naruto procedió a hablar.

"el demonio conocido como "rizevim livan lucifer" y Euclides junto a aphophis, yamata no orochi y azi dahaka nos emboscaron a ba-chan y a mí en mi antigua casa al norte de Europa, en medio de la batalla rizevim tomo su verdadera forma matando a lilith-ba-chan en el acto en un momento de furia perdí el control y activé el **guardian** **drive** " dijo naruto sorprendiendo a muchos ya que se sorprendieron que el niño que tenían en frente tuviera una relación cercana con la reina de los súcubos y lucifer el padre de los demonios.

" **vaya así que eres nieto de la perra de lilith debo decir que no estaba mal es una lástima que haya muerto sin antes poder fo…"** dijo ares con una sonrisa arrogante, pero antes que pudiera terminar naruto se encontraba apuntando su sacred gear recubierta con energía oscura y estaba en **assault mode** apuntando la katana al cuello del dios de la guerra, pero este solo tenía una sonrisa de arrogancia en su rostro.

"dices otra palabra más dios o no te mueres" dijo naruto sin emociones mirando con sus ojos avellanas a los ojos rojos de hades quien solo resoplo con burla.

" **niño crees que una simple katana podrá matarme a mí un dios no menos"** dijo ares con arrogancia mientras naruto lo miraba con odio puro pero ese odio se convirtió en una sonrisa arrogante.

" **mmm ares no sé si prestaste atención, pero el niño dijo que activo el guardian drive y solo hay una sacred gear hasta ahora que pueda hacer eso… y esa sacred gear tiene forma de katana… y curiosamente es una longinus… lo cual si puede matar dioses"** dijo la voz de un hombre que miraba fascinado la sacred gear de naruto y decía sus palabras de forma sarcástica, las características del hombre eran que tenía su cara llena de cicatrices haciendo que se vea algo desfigurada, tenía un hombro más grande que el otro, su tamaño era enorme, portaba una toga griega dejando ver su cuerpo robusto, tenía cabello castaño y ojos grises, por la apariencia naruto podía ver que este era Hefestos.

"ya escuchaste a Hefestos-sama quieres que lo intente" dijo naruto con una sonrisa malévola que asusto un poco a ares, viendo lo nervioso que estaba el dios de la guerra hades decidió intervenir.

" **ya basta naruto"** dijo hades haciendo que naruto lo viera por uno momentos antes de que regresara a su forma normal junto a hades mirando a los dioses con una sonrisa avergonzada.

" **volviendo al tema en cuestión dime… naruto eres un demonio, pero también posees un sacred gear como es eso? Hasta donde tengo entendido solo los humanos las poseen"** dijo Hefestos mirando a naruto en búsqueda de respuestas, Zeus frunció el ceño, naruto no vio nada de malo en responderle.

"si soy mitad demonio mitad humano" dijo naruto haciendo que Zeus y Athena miraran a naruto con una cara de sorpresa.

" **eres un humano, pero solo una familia hereda la sacred gear de la novena bestia, eres un uzumaki no es así"** dijo Zeus mientras naruto asentía, a su lado hades solo frunció el ceño.

" **cuando la bestia del apocalipsis se encuentre con el portador guardian engendrado por la oscuridad y el remolino… la guerra empezara"** susurro Athena, pero todos los demás dioses las escucharon ampliando los ojos ella tenía razón la profecía cuadraba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Zeus uso su rayo y lo lanzo a naruto, pero antes que este pudiera si quiera hacer algo el rayo fue detenido por hades quien miraba a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

"¡ **en que estabas pensando hades, criar al niño que traerá la guerra a este mundo destruyéndolo en el proceso porque no lo mataste apenas tuviste la oportunidad hermano!"** grito Zeus mientras los demás dioses miraban a naruto unos con cierto miedo y otros con curiosidad leve.

" **tu más que todos aquí sabes que el destino no puede cambiarse o las cosas sucederán de forma más rápido al final justo como Uranos y nuestro padre cronos, al final solo causaron lo inevitable"** dijo hades haciendo que Zeus frunciera el ceño sabiendo que tenía razón.

" **eso no quita el hecho de que sea una potencial amenaza así que haciéndolo mejor para nuestra facción decreto que naruto lucifer uzumaki sea desterrado de esta no podrá habitar en ninguno de nuestros territorios"** dijo Zeus sorprendiendo a todos en la sala incluso a naruto quien miraba a su padre en búsqueda de una confirmación, viéndolo de reojo hades frunció el ceño.

" **no puedo permitir que hagas eso Zeus"** dijo hades mientras se interponía entre él y naruto.

" **¡te atreves a cuestionar mi mandato hades!"** dijo Zeus con furia mientras que rayos cubrían su cuerpo haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran completamente azules.

" **recuerda que soy mucho más fuerte que tu hermano en mi forma divina no aguantarías mucho"** dijo hades haciendo que un aura oscura lo rodease opacando el poder de Zeus en el proceso.

"ne… tou-sama creo que es lo mejor para todos, es mejor que me vaya de la facción griega" dijo naruto mirando al suelo con una sonrisa su cabello ocultaba sus ojos.

El comentario de naruto hizo que hades bajara abruptamente su poder mirándolo por primera vez en toda la reunión con una mirada de sorpresa, pero no solo era él todos los demás dioses miraban al niño con sorpresa excepto Zeus que se mantenía serio y ares que tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Hera con el ceño fruncido hizo que el dios la mirara sin decir una palabra Zeus resoplo con fastidio.

" **está bien… naruto lucifer uzumaki tienes diez horas para abandonar la facción grecorromana… la reunión se da por terminada"** dijo hades mientras abandonaba la reunión desapareciendo en una gran tormenta de rayos.

En sala algunos dioses le dieron una sonrisa triste a naruto algunos solo abandonaron la sala sin decir nada (Poseidón, Athena, ares y Dionisio). Mirando a su padre naruto solo le pudo sonreír, sin que se diera cuenta sintió una mano cálida en su cabeza. Mirando de donde venía tal sensación naruto pudo ver a apolo y Hermes sonriéndole él solo devolvió la sonrisa después de eso los dos dioses se fueron despidiéndose de naruto, mirando a los demás dioses estos le sonrieron acercándose a él fue artemisa.

" **lamento la decisión de mi padre, pero él piensa que cualquier cosa es una potencial amenaza da gracias a hades que estuvo aquí porque si no te fuera eliminado en instantes cómo pudiste verlo"** dijo artemisa en su forma de niña haciendo que naruto la mirara con una ceja alzada por el cambio.

"no se preocupe artemisa-sama lo entiendo muy bien, ne… artemisa-sama con todo respeto porque tiene forma de una niña se ve muy linda, pero tengo curiosidad" dijo naruto parpadeando con curiosidad haciendo que artemisa se sonrojara de vergüenza, pero tenía una mirada en blanco. Haciendo que los demás dioses en sala aguantaran sus ganas de reír.

" **solo me gusta si"** dijo artemisa mirando hacia otro lado, viendo esto afrodita decidió divertirse un poco.

" **arti sé que odias a los hombres, pero no sabía que te gustaban los niños de esa forma** " dijo afrodita en burla mientras que artemisa la miro con un rostro sin emociones, pero su ceja tenía un tic extraño.

" **¡quieres callarte tu eres la pederasta aquí no yo!, tch eres exasperante… adiós naruto tal vez nos encontremos de nuevo"** dijo artemisa mientras que se despedía de naruto rápidamente, cuando artemisa se fue afrodita se acercó a naruto mirándolo a sus ojos al final ella sonrió de forma dulce.

" **parece ser que no estarás solo naruto vas a tener una vida amorosa digamos que algo complicada pero buena al fin y al cabo jejeje espero que nos volvamos a ver"** dijo afrodita acariciando la cabeza de naruto despidiéndose dándole un beso en la frente.

" **pensar que tú eras aquel niño que lilith amaba tanto que le era imposible dejarte solo"** dijo esta vez Hera haciendo que él asintiera en reconocimiento.

"ha pasado un tiempo Hera-sama, como ha estado" dijo naruto con una sonrisa cortes, haciendo que Hera sonriera ante la cortesía del niño.

" **he estado muy bien naruto, lamento lo de lilith"** dijo lilith con una sonrisa triste mientras que colocaba su mano en su hombro, haciendo que naruto le devolviera la sonrisa de igual forma.

"no se preocupe Hera-sama, sé que ella que fuera querido que siguiera con mi vida" dijo naruto con una sonrisa falsa que nadie noto excepto hades quien no dijo nada al respecto.

" **me retiro naruto tengo muchas cosas que hacer espero que nos volvamos a ver"** dijo Hera retirándose dejando a naruto con una pequeña sonrisa. Sin que naruto se lo esperase fue abrazado por una mujer, que tenía el cabello largo rubio y ondulado, tenía grandes ojos marrones, llevaba una toga griega femenina que acentuaban su figura. Esta era Deméter la diosa de la agricultura y las estaciones.

" **así que mi linda Perséfone te adopto eh debo decir que tuvo un buen gusto, donde están mis modales mi nombre es Deméter madre de Perséfone y una de los doce olímpicos."** Dijo olvidándose por completo de sus títulos de diosa.

"oh un gusto Deméter-sama" dijo naruto inclinándose ante ella cosa que Deméter impidió inmediatamente.

" **nada de eso dime abuela después de todo eres hijo adoptivo de mi linda hija y el inútil hermano"** dijo Deméter ante el insulto hades solo lo ignoro. Deméter abrazo a naruto con fuerza naruto inmediatamente devolvió el gesto. Separándose de él ella se despidió rápidamente no antes decirle que saludara a su hija por ella.

" **parece ser que siempre soy el último en presentarme, mi nombre es Hefestos un gusto naruto lucifer"** dijo Hefestos extendiéndole la mano a naruto quien sin dudarlo devolvió el gesto cosa que sorprendió a Hefestos no muchos seres hablaban con él por su apariencia.

"el gusto es mío Hefestos-sama, ne Hefestos-sama… quisiera hacerle una pegunta acerca de mi sacred gear usted como creador de grandes armas y herramientas tal vez pueda ayudarme" dijo naruto haciendo aparecer su katana rota, hades solo miraba la katana de forma analítica junto a Hefestos quien hacía lo mismo.

" **¡jajaja rompiste la longinus con la bestia más fuerte dentro ya sé porque mi padre teme tu existencia!"** Hefestos dijo haciendo que naruto tuviera mirada avergonzada en su rostro, hades a su lado tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

"puede hacer algo para ayudarme Hefestos-sama" dijo naruto con leve sonrojo avergonzado, Hefestos miro más de cerca la katana, sacando una especie de microscopio de su bolsillo miro la katana cuando vio la katana frunció el ceño tocándola levemente este hizo que una pantalla holográfica dorada apareciera de la nada esta tenía un montón de sellos y circuitos por toda la pantalla.

" **nunca había visto este material, es muy diferentes a las otras longinus que he visto, pero por suerte el circuito es casi el mismo, no puedo arreglarlo lastimosamente ya que no existe material que sea compatible con el que fue construida la katana, pero sí puedo decir una cosa por alguna razón la sacred gear rompió el vínculo que une a la bestia y a ti separando su poder y aislándolo en otra parte de ti, no entiendo la razón de esto, pero me temo que sin el control de la bestia sobre su poder tal vez este se salga de control así que te recomiendo que no uses el balance breaker podría ser peligroso"** dijo con seriedad Hefestos haciendo que naruto asintiera **,** mientras hades solo asintió a su sobrino.

"muchas gracias por el consejo Hefestos-sama fue un gusto haberlo conocido" dijo naruto despidiéndose del dios que solo asintió en una estela de fuego este desapareció dejando a naruto y a hades solos en la sala del consejo.

Sin decir una palabra tanto padre e hijo salieron de la sala creando un círculo mágico haciendo que estos desaparecieran del lugar.

* * *

 **Ubicación: inframundo, dominio de hades.**

Apareciendo en la gran sala de estar tanto hades como naruto fueron abordados con preguntas de parte de Perséfone, melione, Macaria, sakuya y vali quienes veían la cara de naruto este solo podía sonreír con un deje de melancolía.

"que ocurrió en la reunión cariño" dijo Perséfone a hades este solo pudo apartar la mirada, haciendo que sus hijas tuvieran una mirada de preocupación, naruto miro a su madre adoptiva abrazándola sorpresivamente haciendo los mismo con sus hermanas.

" **Perséfone… Zeus a desterrado a naruto de la facción grecorromana, no podrá volver a pisar nuestro territorio"** dijo hades soltando la bomba haciendo que todos en la sala se sorprendieran por lo que dijo el dios de los muertos.

"¡que!" dijeron todos en la sala sorprendidos por lo que hades había dicho, naruto solo miro hacia otro lado con una mirada algo triste.

" **me negué rotundamente, pero naruto acepto la sentencia de Zeus"** dijo hades mirando a naruto haciendo que este le sonriera, pero hades sabía que esa sonrisa era falsa.

"creí que era lo mejor lo último que quiero ahora es una guerra entre dioses no?" dijo naruto haciendo que su padre, madre y hermanas quedaran en silencio contemplando las palabras que naruto dijo.

"que harás ahora ni-chan?" pregunto vali junto a sakuya que esperaba una respuesta de su maestro.

"el plan no cambiara iré a Kyoto y encontrare a jiraiya y hare que me entrene, tal vez no pueda visitarlos, pero ustedes a mi si" dijo con una sonrisa mientras que los demás en la sala también la compartían.

"tienes razón hermanito no importa lo que pase siempre vamos a estar ahí para ti" dijo Macaria mientras que melione asentía con una dulce sonrisa junto a su madre y hades quien solo asentía sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

" **no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero tienes poco tiempo para irte del territorio dela facción si en verdad quieres evitar un conflicto, pero por mí no hay problema"** dijo hades moviendo los hombros sin importarle la verdad si había un conflicto o no haciendo que todos en la sala tuvieran una gota de sudor.

"tienes razón sakuya podrías ayudarme a empacar mis cosas, vendrás conmigo cierto" dijo naruto haciendo que sakuya asintiera y ante la pregunta sakuya no dudo en responder.

"por supuesto que iré con usted naruto-sama" dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que naruto también le devolviera la sonrisa.

"yo también iré contigo ni-chan" dijo vali con determinación haciendo que naruto la mirase por unos momentos de forma seria.

"quisiera más que nadie que vinieras conmigo, pero tu conexión con Gregory será un problema, pero creo que podemos sacarle provecho a eso quiero que vigiles Gregory siento que algo grande va a pasar y todo va a comenzar ahí" dijo naruto haciendo que vali asintiera con determinación ante esto naruto se acercó a ella y le sonrió acariciando su cabeza haciendo que vali se sonrojara ante el su toque.

"s-si n-ni-chan" dijo vali con vergüenza, hades solo negó con la cabeza ante las acciones de naruto, Perséfone soltó una risita al igual que Macaria, melione solo veía esto con un leve ceño fruncido.

"es hora de empacar, vamos sakuya" dijo naruto retirándose hacia su cuarto junto a sakuya.

* * *

 **666**

 **e** stando en su cuarto naruto comenzó a sacar toda su ropa de los almanaques junto a sakuya quien lo ayudaba a empacar viendo bajo de su cama naruto saco una caja mediana que se encontraba asegurada con un candado, viendo que no había llave cerca naruto convirtió su dedo en una especie de llave con **absolute darkness,** abriéndola con cuidado esta estaba llena de polvo quitándole el polvo de un soplido vio con claridad su contenido.

"ne que es eso naruto-sama" dijo sakuya sentada en la cama junto a naruto mientras que este miraba sorprendido la caja en su interior había papeles, pero mayormente fotos.

"parece ser que por las fotos esta caja pertenecía a ba-chan" dijo naruto sacando varias fotos antiguas.

En una de ellas los dos demonios vieron con sorpresa una foto donde se encontraba lilith luciendo un vestido negro que le daba un toque elegante bueno más de lo usual junto a lucifer que usaba sus ropas de satán los dos luciendo una sonrisa pero la de lucifer era algo oscura, pero lo que les sorprendió fue que lilith llevaba dos niños una niña que tenía el cabello plateado y ojos rojos con un vestido negro de hecho, se parecía a vali, el niño tenía el cabello igual al de la niña, llevaba puesto un traje elegante plateado sus ojos eran de color ámbar, pero la sonrisa que daba a la cámara era inquietante, pero eso no era todo lucifer también tenía niña, esta era mayor cualquiera diría que tenía unos doce o trece años llevaba un vestido blanco y su cabello era negro y sus ojos ámbar al contrario de la otra pequeña niña, ella al igual que el niño sonrían a la cámara de forma inquietante.

"quienes son ellos naruto-sama puedo reconocer a lilith-sama y a lucifer-sama, pero los niños que están con ellos no puedo reconocerlos" dijo sakuya haciendo que naruto mirara la parte de atrás de la foto, pero no había nada.

"no reconozco a las niñas, pero el niño he visto esa sonrisa demente en otro lado y siendo el único hijo hombre de ba-chan es obvio que es el bastardo de rizevim" dijo naruto haciendo que sakuya diera un "oooh" en respuesta.

Mirando más fotos naruto pudo distinguir en muchas de ellas a su abuela, en algunas se encontraba con su abuelo lucifer en otras estaba junto a la niña pequeña que parecía la única normal en la primera foto comparada con sus hermanos, mirando otra foto se podía ver a lilith junto a Perséfone en los brazos de Perséfone se encontraba una pequeña niña que tenía características iguales a melione, mirando otra se podía ver a rizevim de niño quien era abrazado por la niña mayor mientras que la otra niña mantenía algo de distancia de los dos. Al reverso de la foto si había algo escrito.

"mira sakuya este si tiene algo escrito detrás" dijo enseñándosela a la doncella quien le daba señas para que leyera que decía "parece ser que dice: "mis lindos hijos espero que no mueran como sus hermanos, estoy orgullosa de ustedes rizevim, shelene y sayla con amor su madre" vaya eso es algo oscuro… incluso para ba-chan" dijo naruto mientras que sakuya a su la asentía, siguieron mirando fotos.

"creo que debemos seguir empacando no lo cree naruto-sama" dijo sakuya con una pequeña sonrisa amable que solo era reservada para su amo, a su lado naruto asintió mientras guardaba la caja en su dimension de bolsillo creando un círculo mágico desapareció.

Haciendo lo mismo con la ropa de él y de sakuya ambos terminaron de vaciar la habitación recogiendo todas sus pertenecías, saliendo de su cuarto junto a sakuya bajaron por la escalera se dirigieron hacia la sala.

* * *

 **666**

Llegando a la sala de estar en esta se encontraba Perséfone junto a hades quienes miraron la llegada de naruto con una sonrisa triste, ni melione ni Macaria se veían por ningún lado, suspirando naruto fue acompañado por sus padres adoptivos hacia la entrada del castillo donde se encontraba cerberos el cual lo saludo de forma amigable lamiendo su rostro. Estando en la entrada tanto naruto y sakuya miraron a Perséfone y hades.

"creo… creo que esto es todo por ahora, solo quiero decirles que gracias por cuidarme ¡oka-sama y tou-sama los quiero!" dijo naruto lo último con lágrimas contenidas haciendo que Perséfone no aguantara mas y lo abrazara compartiendo un abrazo de despedida.

"yo también te quiero naruto estoy orgullosa de ti, gracias por dejarme ser tu madre" dijo entre lágrimas Perséfone haciendo que naruto la abrazara con fuerza. Sakuya veía toda esta interacción con una pequeña sonrisa casi inexistente. Apartándose los dos del abrazo hades se acercó a naruto.

" **eres un mocoso ingrato, pero buen alumno… naruto gracias por dejarme ser tu padre estoy orgulloso de ti"** dijo hades con una pequeña sonrisa acariciando la cabeza de naruto haciendo que este apretara los diente aguantando las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos, sin importarle nada naruto se acercó rápidamente a hades y lo abrazo sorprendiendo a este, quien lo devolvió de igual forma.

"sakuya quiero que vigiles a naruto si, sé que es inevitable que se meta en uno que otro problema, pero confío en ti para que lo protejas" dijo Perséfone agarrando las manos de sakuya esta solo asintió con determinación.

"bueno… creo que esta es la despedida nos veremos luego prometo escribirles" dijo naruto antes de irse con sakuya en un círculo mágico, pero antes de que siquiera pudieran irse naruto fue abordado por melione y Macaria quienes lo abrazaron con fuerza evitando que este se fuera.

"pensabas irte sin despedirte de nosotras mou~" dijo melione mientras que naruto les sonreía a las dos devolviendo el abrazo.

"las voy extrañar mucho espero que nos volvamos a ver lo antes posible, gracias por ser tan maravillosas hermanas mayores" dijo naruto abrazándolas con más fuerza haciendo que estas dos sonrieran de igual forma con pequeñas sonrisas en su rostro. En Macaria era normal, pero en melione verla llorar era como si nevara en el infierno ya que la mayoría del tiempo ella adoptaba una actitud tenebrosa hacia personas que no fueran familia cercana. Lo cual sorprendió un poco a sakuya, pero no dijo nada al respeto.

"jejeje creo que ya me estoy tardando de más adiós a todos nos veremos luego" dijo naruto mientras que sakuya y él desaparecían del infierno más específicamente el dominio de hades.

* * *

 **Ubicación: capital de lilith, parque de la capital.**

Apareciendo junto a sakuya, naruto miro donde se encontraban con una sonrisa guio a una confundida sakuya a un lugar cerca del parque donde se encontraban Rias y grayfia quienes al verlos a los lejos los saludaron bueno se notó más en Rias ya que esta lo hacía con un entusiasmo infantil todavía no podía creer que ella era mayor que el por dos años, si le preguntaras a cualquiera este diría que naruto era el mayor, pero esto no era así.

"¡holaaa!, naruto-san y sakuya-san como están" dijo rias mientras que naruto le devolvía el saludo a las dos damas que se encontraban en frente de él, junto a él sakuya hizo lo mismo, pero sakuya fue directamente hacia grayfia y sin poder contenerse le dio un abrazo que ella acepto.

"hola Rias estamos muy bien, ha pasado un tiempo eh?" dijo naruto haciendo que Rias sonriera de forma amistosa.

"si la verdad, parece ser que esta será la última vez que nos veremos bueno no aquí, me iré al mundo humano a estudiar iré a kuoh, Japón" dijo haciendo que naruto tuviera una sonrisa algo triste le agradaba mucho Rias, pero el entendía que las cosas tenían que cambiar.

"vaya… de hecho yo también iba darte noticias respecto a despedidas, yo me iré, quiero viajar por el mundo" dijo naruto en una mentira a medias, ya que, si iba a viajar por el mundo, pero no solo porque le gustaba sino porque tenía que entrenar.

"vaya es algo triste que no volvamos a vernos en mucho tiempo, incluso no te va dar tiempo para que conozcas mi nobleza que mal" dijo Rias haciendo un puchero haciendo que naruto acariciara su cabeza para que este se le pasara sonriéndole haciendo que ella se sintiera feliz, curiosamente Rias se sentía como una hermana menor o mayor depende como lo mires. Volteando a mirar a grayfia naruto le sonrió solo para que la cara estoica de grayfia no devolviera esta. Haciendo que naruto tuviera un aura deprimida a su alrededor.

"naruto-san confío en usted para que cuide de mi hermana menor muy bien" dijo con una voz estoica grayfia dándole algo de miedo a naruto si sakuya estaba destinada genéticamente a ser alguien parecida a ella entonces va a dar mucho miedo cuando sea mayor.

"si lo prometo grayfia-san" dijo con determinación naruto mientras que miraba a grayfia está para sorpresa de naruto sonrió, haciendo que este también le sonriera, para grayfia naruto le recordaba a su esposo que realmente se comportaba como un niño a veces. Interrumpiendo el momento Rias jalo a naruto tratando que jugara con ella alejándolo del dúo de hermanas.

* * *

 **666**

Naruto y sakuya caminaron por un largo bosque en la capital de lilith, hace unas horas se despidieron de Rias y grayfia en el parque, ahora naruto estaba buscando algo cosa que ni sakuya sabía que era en realidad.

"naruto-sama hacia donde nos dirigimos eh?" pregunto sakuya con una cara algo estoica a naruto quien solo le sonrió y le dio una corta respuesta

"nos dirigimos donde un amigo"

Caminando más adentro del bosque naruto noto el liguero reflejo de la noche en unos arbustos sin prestarle mucha atención el siguió. Cuando de pronto un gran león salto de uno de los arbustos directo hacia naruto quien solo parpadeaba ante la venida del gran león, pero sakuya por el contrario actuó rápidamente creando un gran pilar que congelo por completo al león bueno excepto el rostro.

"guao qué onda regulus que haces por aquí no deberías estar al fondo junto a sairaorg" dijo naruto mientras que sakuya veía confundida la interacción del león dorado y su amo.

" **quise cazar un poco por diversión, pero apareciste tú y no pude evitar quererte darte un susto, pero parece que no funciono en cambio asuste a tu amiga"** dijo lo último con un deje de tristeza mientras que naruto solo sonreía con una gota de sudor en la frente.

"naruto-sama quien es él" pregunto sakuya a su amo quien la miro, antes de responderle regulus se había liberado del hielo haciendo que sakuya se pusiera en guardia.

"no te preocupes él es uno de los catorce **longinus regulus nemea"** dijo naruto haciendo que sakuya se sorprendiera por tal revelación.

"un gusto en conocerlo regulus-san" dijo sakuya inclinando la cabeza en señal de saludo, mientras que regulus hacia lo mismo.

"ne regulus donde esta sairaorg no deberías estar con él?" dijo naruto mientras que regulus asentía con la cabeza en respuesta dando una señal de síganme, regulus guio a naruto junto sakuya por el bosque que se encontraba oscuro por la noche.

Llegando a un pequeño campamento improvisado donde se encontraba sairaorg junto a una carpa de acampar (creo que se llama así) él solo miraba el fuego en la pequeña fogata que había hecho, reconociendo la llegada de regulus junto a naruto quien al verlo le sonrió, acercándose naruto y sairaorg se dieron un abrazo amistoso.

"cuanto tiempo naruto pensaba que algo te había sucedido, que te ha pasado en este último mes eh? ¿Y quién es esa es tu novia?" dijo sairaorg con curiosidad apuntando hacia sakuya quien tuvo un ligero sonrojo por la pregunta de sairaorg.

"eh? Bueno algo así sakuya podría ser mi novia depende como lo veas después de todo es mi reina" dijo naruto sin preocuparse de sus palabras haciendo que sakuya mirara el suelo con un gran sonrojo y haciendo que de sus orejas saliera humo, haciendo reír a regulus que veía la interacción como una película.

"oohh ya veo así que eso es así eh, mucho gusto sakuya ¿cierto? ¿Desde cuando eres "novia" de naruto?" dijo sairaorg haciendo que sakuya tuviera un sonrojo aun peor, con dificultad le pudo contestar al otro demonio.

"m-mucho g-gusto s-sairaorg-san" dijo sakuya con un tartamudeo mientras que naruto parpadeaba como búho, negando con la cabeza decidió dirigir el tema hacia otra parte.

"sairaorg en el último mes han pasado cosas trágicas y peligrosas por esas razones me voy a Kyoto a entrenar" dijo naruto yendo directo al punto cuando regulus se le acerco.

" **a que te refieres con eso claro si se puede saber"** dijo regulus mientras que sairaorg lo veía a los ojos y ahí pudo ver varios sentimientos desesperación, ira, arrepentimiento entre otros.

"deben saberlo de mí, como ya saben yo soy el **Gädiankyariyä** de esta generación" dijo mientras manifestaba la katana rota sorprendiendo a los presentes bueno menos a sakuya quien veía la katana con algo de tristeza. Ya que al verla sabía que le recordaba a su maestro su propia debilidad.

" **c-como lograste romper una longinus clase alta esto es imposible"** dijo sorprendido regulus a su lado sairaorg no estaba mejor según lo que había visto esa fue la misma katana que aguanto un golpe del hacha de **regulus nemea** y salió sin ningún rasguño.

"todo paso después de que activara el **guardian drive** sin poder controlarlo cayendo inconsciente en el proceso, cuando desperté la sacred gear estaba rota" dijo naruto omitiendo todo lo que sucedió antes de eso y la provocación antes de eso.

"y-ya veo eso sí que es un gran problema, ya veo porque vas Kyoto eh… no puedo detenerte siendo tu amigo y compañero de entrenamiento espero que te hagas más fuerte porque yo también lo haré y sé que el destino nos encontrara de nuevo" dijo sairaorg mientras extendía su puño hacia naruto quien sonrió devolviéndole el gesto.

* * *

 **666**

 **Ubicación: ciudad de Kyoto**

Mirando una gran ciudad que brillaba gracias a las luces nocturnas, naruto y sakuya se encontraban caminando por está sintiendo que estaban siendo observados de repente fueron abordados por dos mujeres que parecían normales a la vista, pero naruto y sakuya podían ver que eran yokai kitsune de dos y tres colas quienes los miraban sin ninguna emoción ellas vestían yukatas tradicionales de Japón.

"digan su razón para estar aquí" dijo sin emociones la primera mujer que llevaba una lanza que era escondida a simple vista.

"mmm turismo?" dijo sin pensarlo naruto mientras que sakuya a su lado lo veía con una mirada sin emociones y una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca, las mujeres en frente de ellos solo tenían una mirada que decía "enserio?" naruto viendo las reacciones de todos, solo suspiro "está bien me atraparon vengo buscado a un yokai, para que me ayude con un asunto" dijo naruto haciendo que las dos mujeres asintieran en reconocimiento.

"está bien vengan los llevaremos con nuestra líder ella tal vez pueda ayudarlos" dijo la mujer mientras los guiaba por la ciudad naruto junto a sakuya veían maravillados la belleza de esta, bueno más naruto que sakuya. Iban tranquilamente cuando naruto se paralizo cuando escucho la voz de kurama.

" _ **naruto, la persona que viste era caos"**_ recordó de repente lo que había dicho kurama cuando estaba inconsciente sintiendo un aura similar por la zona.

 **Flashback**

… cuando todo se volvió oscuro naruto no podía ver nada en paisaje mental justo como como cuando activo el **guardian drive** de repente en el cielo de su paisaje mental un gran ojo se abrió revelando una especie de circulo que tenía varios círculos dentro con tomoes como los que tenía aphophis en la batalla.

" **vaya, vaya sino es mi pequeño orden-kun en persona ha pasado un tiempo kukuku dime orden-kun porque me dejaste plantada con tu ultima rencarnación"** dijo con algo de odio la voz femenina, pero esta se encontraba distorsionada girando donde venía la voz naruto solo pudo distinguir ojos rojos como la sangre que lo miraban desde la oscuridad, lo cual era algo aterrador.

"quien eres tú" dijo naruto ignorando la sensación familiar de terror que le daba esta entidad, cuando la él pregunto la entidad se quedó callada observando antes de soltar una risa que fue aún más aterradora que sus palabras.

" **kukuku parece ser que aún no estás listo, pero aphophis tenía razón eres adorable, cuando llegue el momento el destino hará que nos volvamos a encontrar"** dijo la entidad mientras que se acercaba a naruto dejando ver algo de su aspecto su piel era algo pálida con marcas negras por todo su cuerpo bueno en lo que se alcanzaba a ver, su rostro era ocultado por la oscuridad pero su sonrisa era visible la cual era algo inquietante en opinión de naruto, acercándose la entidad extendió su mano la mejilla de naruto el cual estaba paralizado sintiendo el frio toque de la entidad este no pudo evitar un poco de nostalgia por alguna razón.

"respóndeme quien eres tú" dijo naruto con algo más de fuerza ignorando el miedo irracional que le provocaba esta entidad cuando él dijo eso la entidad aparto su mano por momentos naruto creyó haber visto cuernos en su cabeza.

" **hasta que puedas recordarme… orden-kun cuando nos veamos de nuevo… voy a matarte"** dijo la entidad con una voz algo macabra al final dejando a un desconcertado naruto quien cerró los ojos cuando la entidad paso lo atravesó, cuándo los abrió su paisaje mental volvió a ser como antes.

"kurama que acaba de pasar?" dijo naruto haciendo que la bestia a su lado lo mirara con curiosidad.

" **de que hablas naruto de repente te quedaste callado nada más que eso paso"** dijo la bestia levantando una ceja ante la declaración de su portador que lucía algo asustado.

"enserio no vistes nada" dijo naruto mirando con algo de pánico mirando cómo se encontraba su portador este negó con seriedad rotundamente "kurama… esto de repente se puso oscuro el cielo tenía una especie de círculo rojo que brillaba como si fuese la luna… además de eso había algo en la infinita oscuridad que acechaba era una entidad que parecía ser una mujer que tenía piel pálida con marca en ella sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y parecía tener una especie de cuernos e su cabeza" cuando naruto termino de dar los detalles vio que kurama tenía una mirada oscura en su rostro,

" **naruto la persona que describiste encaja prefecto en su descripción"** dijo kurama con una voz algo apagada haciendo que naruto lo viera con seriedad " **la persona que viste era caos"** haciendo que naruto se sorprendiera mucho.

"q-que eso es imposible"

" **si a mí también me parece extraño ella nunca había hecho eso con ninguna rencarnación anterior de orden"**

"no eso no… ¡¿caos es una mujer?!" dijo naruto con una mirada desconcertada haciendo que kurama olvidara todo lo anterior para soltar una carcajada por la reacción de su portador.

" **sabes ese pensamiento es algo machista… pero no eres el único que reacciono así las rencarnaciones pasadas hicieron lo mismo jejeje"** dijo kurama con una leve risa haciendo que naruto quedase con una mirada pensativa esto cambiaba algo la cosas.

 **Fin del flashback**

Moviendo la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos naruto miro a los diversos edificios de la ciudad antes de entrar a otra parte de la ciudad que era más tradicional, naruto pudo notar que en uno de los edificios anteriores había alguien mirándolo en la cima de este cuando volteo a mirar de nuevo la persona ya no se encontraba ahí.

"pasa algo naruto-sama" dijo sakuya preocupada ya que naruto se encontraba algo tenso mirando hacia todas partes con sospecha.

"no, no es nada sakuya-chan no es nada" dijo naruto con una sonrisa algo nerviosa tratando de despreocupar a sakuya.

* * *

 **666**

 **Ubicación: guarida de qlippoth**

Pi… pi… pi… pi…

Ese era el sonido que se escuchaba en el cuarto del gran castillo el cual era la guarida de la organización de los dragones malvados y el hijo de lucifer, el sonido provenía de una máquina que suministraba oxígeno a un cuerpo que se encontraba vendado del cuello hacia abajo la persona que se encontraba vendada no era otra que rizevim livan lucifer, este se encontraba inconsciente.

Entrando a la habitación sin que nadie lo notara una figura se acercó al inconsciente hijo de lucifer, la figura podía distinguirse como una mujer que tenía el cabello plateado con toques negros, sus ojos eran rojos, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra junto con pantalones del mismo color, debajo de la chaqueta llevaba una camisa de color blanco que tenía estampado las palabras " **the kill of devil"** tenía una figura impresionante que dejaría a cualquier hombre babeando. Miro el cuerpo de rizevim con curiosidad iba a tocarlo cuando sintió alguien que apuntaba un círculo mágico hacia ella.

Volteando a mirar pudo ver que su atacante no era otra que aphophis quien tenía una mirada sin emociones en su rostro mientras le apuntaba a la mujer que vio esto con una sonrisa en su rostro algo macabra.

"quien eres tú" dijo aphophis mientras que el círculo mágico empezaba a brillar con intensidad mientras que la persona frente a ella solo sonreía de igual forma.

"yo?... digamos que soy un aliado en tus tiempos difíciles" dijo la mujer mientras que de su mano un símbolo empezó a brillar este era una media luna negra junto con una runa que aphophis reconoció inmediatamente, desactivando el círculo mágico aphophis solo miro a ala recién llegada en búsqueda de respuestas.

"así que caos-sama te envió no es así? ¿Cómo te llamas?" dijo aphophis mientras que la mujer frente a ella solo miro a rizevim de reojo para luego mirar a aphophis.

"si caos o trihexia se comunicó conmigo" dijo mientras que aphophis asentía sabiendo que nadie podía hacer una runa mágica como la que tenía la mujer en el dorso de su mano, la única persona era caos.

"en cuanto a mi nombre… me llamo sayla lucifer un gusto" dijo con una sonrisa macabra mientras que en su espalda doce alas de murciélago se extendían.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Vaya esto me tomo más tiempo de lo esperado como podrán ver, los lucifer no están extintos del todo, este capítulo es uno en donde no hay batallas solo argumentos para que la trama se desarrolle, como podrán ver rizevim está vivo hasta yo quería matarlo, pero lo necesito para el futuro cercano.**

 **En cuanto a que es el ocaso de los dioses ya lo saben será que, si es real, quien es esta entidad llamada "el todo" lo verán más adelante.**

 **Qué onda con los dioses griegos, artemisa aquí es algo más tolerable. El único que sigue insoportable y arrogante es Zeus, ares por otro lado… bueno lo verán mas adelante.**

 **Naruto lograra forjar de nuevo su sacred gear, se imaginaron a caos como mujer, que les pareció el nuevo opening, todas estas preguntas serán respondidas por ustedes… ok no.**

 **Para los que se pregunten donde rayos esta vali pues ella se fue antes a Gregory impidiendo que ella se despidiera de naruto, pero ellos se verán no mucho, pero se verán.**

 **En cuanto a los hijos de lucifer y lilith originalmente iban a ser seis, pero lo vi algo complicado después explicar todo eso.**

 **Si tienen alguna crítica, pregunta u opinión háganmela saber por reviews los estaré leyendo como ustedes a mí.**

 **Gracias por leer adiós no vemos luego.**


End file.
